


Adventures of the floorm8z

by Kokoskwark



Series: Adventures of the floorm8z [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also minor jeonglix if you squint, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Jokes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Secret Admirer, They're all good friends, Truth or Dare, a bit of crack, but im not that funny, chanbin roommates, changbin has a creepy friend, chat fic, hyunlix roommates, i projected my physics and astronomy knowledge on chan and jisung, kind off, minbin fake dating, minsung roommates, seungin roommates, some occasional swearing, the original truth or dare!, they all study beta subject bc im a beta bitch, which wasn't intentional lolll, with narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark
Summary: College AU where Changbin has a creepy friend who constantly insists that Changbin dates him, and Minho has to do something to make him stop. Meanwhile Jeongin finds a mysterious love letter under the door to his and Seungmins dormroom and it's adressed to Seungmin, from who could it be?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Adventures of the floorm8z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864570
Comments: 85
Kudos: 149





	1. sk8erz #skootlyfe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic so pls be nice :). Also, English isn't my first language so excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes or any inconsistencies. Also, I mostly wrote this for myself so it's kinda sloppy but I decided to share it!
> 
> The chat names and their majors (not rlly important but for info):  
> chrispy chicken = Bang Chan (astronomy)  
> monhi swag = Lee Minho (veterinary)  
> binkipinki = Seo Changbin (biology)  
> daddy long legs → son long legs = Hwang Hyunjin (geophysics)  
> jeekies n jeggings = Han Jisung (physics)  
> fissa felix = Lee Felix (informatics) (his name is a pun in dutch, fissa means party and there was this guy at my school who called himself fissa felix)  
> sueng = Kim Seungmin (chemistry)  
> but like a foxY = Yang Jeongin (math) (pls listen to push & pull from KARD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fissa felix : imnot cr yin g 
> 
> chrispy chicken : sa m e
> 
> jeekies n jeggings : :’’’’’’’’
> 
> binkipinki : whats that
> 
> jeekies n jeggings : me crying
> 
> but like a foxY : i cant believe jisung doesnt have mouth  
> but like a foxY : now he cant try to give me kisses anymore hahahahahahaha

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**fissa felix :** there

 **fissa felix :** thought it was finally time for us to make a groupchat

 **fissa felix :** us dormm8z

 **fissa felix :** floorm8z

**chrispy chicken :** how sweet Felix!

**sueng :** yeah but why this name though

**fissa felix :** because there are 8 of us!

**sueng :** i get that, but

 **sueng :** sk8rz????

 **sueng :** #skootlyfe????

**jeekies n jeggings :** ur just not cool enough to get it

**chrispy chicken :** hey Jisung!

**jeekies n jeggings :** hey Chan!

**but like a foxY :** seungmin was looking at his phone with an OffendedTM look and i Had to See what was going on

 **but like a foxY :** i am not disappointed to see this chat

 **but like a foxY :** that will make our lives more Entertaining and INteresting

**fissa felix :** :D

**binkipinki :** chan said felix made a gc??? hi

**monhi swag :** ji said sueng was being uncool? have to laugh

**sueng :**.

**jeekies n jeggings :** thatsnotwhatisaidisweardontkillme

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i said felix made a gc and it was named sk8rz #skootlyfe and seungmin didnt get it

 **jeekies n jeggings :** I Apologize Seungmin pls

**daddy long legs :** so this was what felix was being sneaky and smiley about

 **daddy long legs :** hey seungmin is cool in his own way

**monhi swag :** daddy

**but like a foxY :** daddy

**sueng :** thank you hyunjin

**jeekies n jeggings :** daddy

**chrispy chicken :** yeah guys dont be mean

**fissa felix :** but the gc name is cool though :(

**binkipinki :** that were a lot of texts at once

 **binkipinki :** dont worry felix the gc name is great

**sueng :** its fine i just didnt get it sorry felix

**fissa felix :** its fine :D

**monhi swag :** were just gonna ignore that hyunjins name is daddy?????

**daddy long legs :** its daddy long legs like in the spider cuz i have long and thin legs

**but like a foxY :** daddy

**monhi swag :** daddy

**jeekies n jeggings :** daddy

**daddy long legs :** ok im not going to do this wait

**fissa felix :** *w8

_daddy long legs changed their name to son long legs_

**but like a foxY :** boring

**binkipinki :** thank you hyunjin 

**son long legs :** you are Welcome 

**fissa felix :** so whatr you gois doing

**jeekies n jeggings :** doing hw ofc :(

**fissa felix :** :(

**chrispy chicken :** yeah me too

**monhi swag :** then you shouldnt have chosen to study physics and astronomy my bros

**jeekies n jeggings :** shut up sometimes its kinda fun

 **jeekies n jeggings :** like hearing about physicists roasting eachother with abbreviations 

**jeekies n jeggings :** also chan pls come help me with my qm hw im Struggling

**chrispy chicken :** be right over

**sueng :** wait chan weren't you doing hw yourself?? 

**monhi swag :** hes already here

**but like a foxY :** whipped? 

**binkipinki :** guys help

**sueng :** are you afraid now chans gone

**binkipinki :** no 

**binkipinki :** did i ever tell you guys about that guy thats been like

 **binkipinki :** idk 

**binkipinki :** kinda stalking me but not really serious or something but like i was kinda uncomfy with but idk if that was the intention

**sueng :** please get to the point 

**binkipinki :** he asked me out and idk how to say no without like

 **binkipinki :** hurting his feelings 

**but like a foxY :** just say no ew go away

**fissa felix :** oh no :(

 **fissa felix :** jeongin this is a serious business 

**monhi swag :** a serious business 

**monhi swag :** but jeongin has a point

 **monhi swag :** if you want him to leave you alone you should just say no

 **monhi swag :** does chan know about this? cus he would be worrying like cray

**binkipinki :** its not that bad

 **binkipinki :** and he knows about the guy but not that he just asked me out

**monhi swag :** ok then youll tell him after he comes back right

**binkipinki :** yeah 

**binkipinki :** you guys still havent helped me 

**sueng :** just say youre not interested in a relationship rn

**monhi swag :** but will that make him go away

**but like a foxY :** yeah

**binkipinki :** thanks seungmin ill do that

 **binkipinki :** guys its not that bad

 **binkipinki :** and i dont want to hurt him so

**but like a foxY :** k good luck

 **but like a foxY :** btw where are lix and hyunjin

 **but like a foxY :** are they dead

**monhi swag :** i cant believe hyunlix is dead

* * *

“Did you know about Changbins stalker kinda situation, Hyunjin?” Felix asked after typing his messages in the group chat.

“Stalker kinda what?” Hyunjin asked absent-mindedly.

“Oh so that’s a no.” Felix put down his phone to look at Hyunjin who was sitting at his desk writing something. Felix raised himself from his bed and sneakily walked over to the other too see what he was writing.

“Whatcha writing~” Felix singsonged.

“GOD JESUS FELIX” Hyunjin frantically covered the paper on his desk with his arms.

“Can’t I see what you’re writing?” Felix pouted at Hyunjin who looked away, cheeks a light pink.

“It’s embarrassing…”

“Come on, you can trust me you know that right Hyunjin?” Felix said, a little more serious than before. “It takes a WHOLE LOT for me to find something from someone else embarrassing.”

“Okay yeah you’re right…” Hyunjin slowly removed his arms to reveal something that looked like a letter.

“To Seungmin…” Felix read aloud.

“Don’t read it out loud! Maybe it’s not embarrassing for you but it is for me!” Hyunjin indeed looked embarrassed already.

“Right, sorry.” Felix read the rest of the letter in silence. It was a letter to Seungmin describing Hyunjins feelings. Everything Hyunjin liked about Seungmin was listed in a pretty sappy way and the letter was not finished yet, but Felix found it very very very cute.

“This is so sweet, I’m going to die.” Felix said once he was done reading.

“...yeah?” Hyunjin seemed glad Felix’ reaction was positive.

“Yeah!!!” the other exclaimed excitedly. “You are going to send it to him once you’re done right?”

“WHAT?” Hyunjin went into panic mode at the thought. “I-- I haven’t thought about that yet,, I just wanted to write my feelings down somewhere, I didn’t have the intention to send them!”

This reminded Felix again of how sweet Hyunjin was, if he didn’t have the intention to send the letter, he had to send it! 

“You can send it anonymously.”

Hyunjin didn’t respond, instead fidgeting a bit with his sleeves, thinking about Felix’ idea.

“You _have_ to send it Hyunjin! If you think Seungmin is this amazing, he deserves to know, right?”

“... well yeah he deserves to know how amazing and cute he is…” Hyunjin trailed off. “But! I don’t know if I want to send it yet…”

Felix nodded. “That’s okay, just think about it. And tell me when it is finished!” With that, Felix flopped himself on his bed again and opened his phone.

“They think we died.”

* * *

**binkipinki, swag heelchud**

**swag heelchud :** hey

**binkipinki :** hey

**swag heelchud :** your screenname is so cute

**binkipinki :** thanks

**swag heelchud :** just like you

**binkipinki :** thanks

**swag heelchud :** i was wondering

 **swag heelchud :** because i really like you

 **swag heelchud :** if you want to go out with me

 **swag heelchud :** bin?

**binkipinki :** sorry 

**binkipinki :** ehm sorry im not interested in dating someone rn

**swag heelchud :** why

**binkipinki :** you know,

 **binkipinki :** just not really interested rn

**swag heelchud :** oh

**binkipinki :** its not your fault!

**swag heelchud :** okay maybe later then

**binkipinki :** sorry 

**swag heelchud :** its okay binnie :)

 **swag heelchud :** ill just have to show you im interesting enough

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** okay who was that creep sitting with us 

**monhi swag :** bin

 **monhi swag :** was that that guy who asked you out

 **monhi swag :** he was like flirting

 **monhi swag :** i thought you rejected him

**but like a foxY :** no he said he wasnt interested in dating

 **but like a foxY :** not that he wasnt interested in creep

**monhi swag :** yeah ur right

 **monhi swag :** thats why he just had to say no directly

**but like a foxY :** yeah

 **but like a foxY :** anyways thats his problem im going back to paying attention in class bye

**monhi swag :** maybe i should too

**chrispy chicken :** Minho dont distract jeongin from his classes >:(

**monhi swag :** yeah that is going to stop me now that all classes are over yeah

 **monhi swag :** sorry dad

 **monhi swag :** dy

**chrispy chicken :** pls stop

**fissa felix :** was that indeed that guy that asked you out bin

**binkipinki :** yeah

 **binkipinki :** his name is heelchud

**sueng :** sooooo

 **sueng :** it didnt work

**binkipinki :** well i achieved that he didnt feel hurt

**son long legs :** you looked kinda uncomfy with him though

**chrispy chicken :** yeah maybe you should properly reject him

 **chrispy chicken :** im saying this to him outloud too 

**but like a foxY :** thx for the info

**monhi swag :** chans right

**jeekies n jeggings :** maybe

 **jeekies n jeggings :** but thats not as simple as it looks

**binkipinki :** thx ji

 **binkipinki :** im hoping hell get it if i just try to ignore him

**sueng :** youre going to ignore him

**binkipinki :** ...if im just acting distant

**fissa felix :** ur too sweet bin

 **fissa felix :** but i get it

**chrispy chicken :** me too

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah

**fissa felix :** u know who else is sweet

**jeekies n jeggings :** u

**chrispy chicken :** you

**binkipinki :** you

**monhi swag :** me

**son long legs :** jeongin

 **son long legs :** seungmin

**but like a foxY :** …

**fissa felix :** yall are all sweeties

 **fissa felix :** but i actually meant hyunjin

**sueng :** we know that

 **sueng :** why are you bringin that up

**fissa felix :** just wanted to remind yall

 **fissa felix :** and change the subject to something more happy

**chrispy chicken :** evidence

**son long legs :**??

**jeekies n jeggings :** for that flix is swet

**monhi swag :** swet

**but like a foxY :** swet

**sueng :** swet

 **fissa felix :** :D 

* * *

**Roomies <3 **

**son long legs :** felix

 **son long legs :** where is the letter

 **son long legs :** felix

 **son long legs :** did

 **son long legs :** did u send it

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** guys

 **but like a foxY :** guysguysguysguys

**chrispy chicken :** are you supposed to be in class

**but like a foxY :** no thats the whole point 

**but like a foxY :** im at home

**binkipinki :** i dont get it

**son long legs :** ur at home??? 

**but like a foxY :** yeah

 **but like a foxY :** and guess what i found under the door

**binkipinki :** oh we need to actually guess

**chrispy chicken :** is it dangerous 

**chrispy chicken :** do i need to come over

**binkipinki :** jeongin what is it??? 

**chrispy chicken :** oh god is he actually in danger

 **chrispy chicken :** thats it im coming over

**binkipinki :** (coming over) 

**but like a foxY :** wait chan

 **but like a foxY :** im okay

 **but like a foxY :** i was talking to hyunjin 

**binkipinki :** hyunjin is there? 

**son long legs :** yeah i was worried he was in danger

**but like a foxY :** anyway,,, 

**but like a foxY :** ill spil the Tea

**sueng :** what was under our door

**but like a foxY :** jjjjessus christ

**chrispy chicken :** is everything ok??? 

**but like a foxY :** yeah 

**but like a foxY :** hyunjin just screeched in my ear and ran off but ok

**sueng :** what is under the door jeongin 

**son long legs :** yeah stop stalling with random excuses 

**but like a foxY :** k

 **but like a foxY :** its a love letter

**binkipinki :** WHAT

 **binkipinki :** for you??? 

**but like a foxY :** no for seungmin 

**but like a foxY :** god bless

**sueng :** for me? 

**sueng :** jeongin are u joking

**but like a foxY :** im not

 **but like a foxY :** hyunjin can confirm 

**sueng :** hyunjin? 

**son long legs :** hes not joking

**jeekies n jeggings :** NICE SEUNGMIN 

**monhi swag :** what did i miss

 **monhi swag :** nice

**fissa felix :** has seungmin already read it? 

**but like a foxY :** he just came back and is reading it now

**jeekies n jeggings :** did you read it jeongin?

 **jeekies n jeggings :** or hyunjin 

**but like a foxY :** yeah

**son long legs :** a bit

 **son long legs :** but maybe wait 

**son long legs :** till seungmin has read it and

 **son long legs :** hell tell what he wants to tell

**monhi swag :** boring

**chrispy chicken :** hyunjin is right 

**jeekies n jeggings :** he better tell everything 

**monhi swag :** yeah i dont see why he couldnt

**chrispy chicken :** maybe it says from who it came and they dont want him to tell

**monhi swag :** then dont write a letter and put it where jeongin can find it

**son long legs :** btw felix when u coming back

**fissa felix :** is

 **fissa felix :** is it safe

**jeekies n jeggings :** ??? 

**fissa felix :** i saw something about danger in the chat 

**son long legs :** its safe :) 

**binkipinki :** why does that smiley feel unsafe though

**monhi swag :** is seungmin done reading? 

**sueng :** yes

**son long legs :** what did you think

**sueng :** it was 

**sueng :** almost unreal? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** what

**sueng :** i mean

**son long legs :** did you dislike it

**sueng :** it was really sweet 

**sueng :** like it felt personal 

**sueng :** almost as if i wasnt supposed to read it

 **sueng :** like it wasnt really structured or something 

**sueng :** as if it were just thoughts written down 

**jeekies n jeggings :** wow i felt that

**binkipinki :** wow

**chrispy chicken :** awwww 

**monhi swag :** who do you think its from

**jeekies n jeggings :** dont ruin it minho

**fissa felix :** so you liked it? 

**but like a foxY :** yeah he smiled while reading it

**sueng :** but i also feel like no one would write this for me

**monhi swag :** so you dont know whos it from

**fissa felix :** cmon seungmin youre gr8

 **fissa felix :** maybe they are afraid to show their feelings so wrote a letter

**monhi swag :** sounds like you know something

**binkipinki :** i thought it sounded like chan knew something

**chrispy chicken :** me???

**fissa felix :** i think it sounds like jisung knows something

**jeekies n jeggings :** me???

**but like a foxY :** i think it sounds like i know something

**son long legs :** i dont get it anymore

**monhi swag :** suspicious of you to change the focus from felix, bin

**binkipinki :** chan was sympatizing with the writer

 **binkipinki :** nvm i just asked him he doesnt know anything

**but like a foxY :** yeah chan cant lie

 **but like a foxY :** know who else cant lie

**son long legs :** ur being confusing innie

**but like a foxY :** nvm then

**chrispy chicken :**???

**fissa felix :** dont mind jeongin

 **fissa felix :** hes just being cryptic 

**fissa felix :** like the math student he is

**but like a foxY :** ur the informatics student

**jeekies n jeggings :** any updates from our popular boi

**monhi swag :** me?

**binkipinki :** me?

**jeekies n jeggings :** the not me popular boi

**but like a foxY :** gross

**sueng :** im guessing you mean me

 **sueng :** nothing to update

**chrispy chicken :** what im wondering

 **chrispy chicken :** was the letter really meant to be send?

**jeekies n jeggings :** wdu mean

**chrispy chicken :** i mean

 **chrispy chicken :** as seungmin said it was written unstructured

 **chrispy chicken :** and its unsigned

 **chrispy chicken :** like thoughts written down

 **chrispy chicken :** if the goal was to tell seungmin how great he is why not write a more structured letter? or something shorter

 **chrispy chicken :** im assuming its not short rn

**but like a foxY :** its not

**chrispy chicken :** and if the goal was to confess why not sign it?

**jeekies n jeggings :** omg chan u should become a detective

**binkipinki :** yeah nd find out who wrote it

**monhi swag :** lets compare handwritings!

**jeekies n jeggings :** genius

**sueng :** no.

 **sueng :** if they didnt sign it they dont want me to know

 **sueng :** and then i dont want u guys to know

 **sueng :** bc yall cant lie

**son long legs :** he has a point

**but like a foxY :** boring

**jeekies n jeggings :** then back to chans point

 **jeekies n jeggings :** u think it wasnt supposed to be sent?

**chrispy chicken :** it looks like that but idk 

**chrispy chicken :** it was just a thought

**sueng :** you think someone send it for them?

 **sueng :** so i really wasnt supposed to read it

**but like a foxY :** but it said ‘to seungmin’

**chrispy chicken :** oh

 **chrispy chicken :** well still could just be someone just writing their thoughts to seungmin

 **chrispy chicken :** and not meaning to send it

**fissa felix :** chan ur creeping me out

**chrispy chicken :**???

**fissa felix :** with the d8ective stuffs

**monhi swag :** d8ective

**sueng :** if they didnt mean to send it i want to give it back

 **sueng :** but i dont know how

**son long legs :** did it make you happy?

 **son long legs :** the letter

**sueng :** yeah but

**son long legs :** then idont thkin you shouldgive it back

 **son long legs :** or tryto

**monhi swag :** im not going to repeat every word from that

**sueng :** why

**son long legs :** because even if they didnt mean to send it

 **son long legs :** it made you happy and from what i read

 **son long legs :** thats all they want

**fissa felix :** imnot cr yin g 

**chrispy chicken :** sa m e

**jeekies n jeggings :** :’’’’’’’’

**binkipinki :** whats that

**jeekies n jeggings :** me crying

**but like a foxY :** i cant believe jisung doesnt have mouth

 **but like a foxY :** now he cant try to give me kisses anymore hahahahahahaha

**jeekies n jeggings :** :(

 **jeekies n jeggings :** now im coming over to give u a kiss

**but like a foxY :** ur not allowed

 **but like a foxY :** only im allowed to see sueng in his vulnerable state

**son long legs :** is something wrong?

**but like a foxY :** and hyunjin

 **but like a foxY :** annnd maybe chan

 **but like a foxY :** but dont quote me on that

**sueng :** no everythings fine jeongin is just saying random stuff as always

 **sueng :** dont worry

**jeekies n jeggings :** so i can come over and kiss jeongin

**sueng :** no

**jeekies n jeggings :** :(

 **jeekies n jeggings :** anyone else volunteer

**monhi swag :** be careful guys

 **monhi swag :** its gonna be a 

**monhi swag :** a wet one

**fissa felix :** i volunteer!

 **fissa felix :** sorry for the l8 reaction

**binkipinki :** me 2

**monhi swag :** dont say i didnt warn you

**jeekies n jeggings :** :D

 **jeekies n jeggings :** then i can give one to hyunjin and chan too! :D

**chrispy chicken :** :)

**son long legs :** ohgod

 **son long legs :** bye guys gotta go hide

**chrispy chicken, son long legs**

**chrispy chicken :** hey hyunjin

 **chrispy chicken :** you dont have to answer but

 **chrispy chicken :** if you wrote that letter, was it really not meant to be send?

 **chrispy chicken :** if so,

 **chrispy chicken :** is there anything i can do for you? i can tell seungmin i can give it back

 **chrispy chicken :** but you probably meant what you said in the chat that if seungmins happy youre happy

 **chrispy chicken :** but i want you to know its a possibility to get it back

 **chrispy chicken :** and i dont know how it got to seungmin but if you want any help on that, maybe finding out who did it or talking to them

 **chrispy chicken :** im here

**son long legs :** thanks chan thats really sweet

 **son long legs :** but i dont need anything

 **son long legs :** i meant what i said indeed

 **son long legs :** and felix had good intentions when sending it so im not mad

**chrispy chicken :** ah

 **chrispy chicken :** okay thats good

 **chrispy chicken :** im glad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, it's already finished so expect the next chapters soon :)  
> Also, don't be shy to comment, even if it's nonsense or something or rlly short! :D


	2. Save the Saps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monhi swag : hey bin
> 
> monhi swag : where does heelchud live? 
> 
> monhi swag : i just want to talk :) 
> 
> alternitavely: Changbin tries to avoid Heelchud and Seungmin gets another letter.

"Hey." a voice said. Changbin looked up to see it was Heelchud coming to sit next to him in class. 

"Hey." Changbin didn't want to be impolite. Yes Heelchud made him a bit uncomfortable sometimes, maybe all the time. But that was on himself, he thought. Heelchud had never done anything wrong or actually stalkery, but something about the vibe that he had made Changbin feel off. His thoughts were cut off by the voice of the professor who wanted to start class. Changbin was immersed in taking notes when he heard Heelchud speak up next to him. 

"So, are you already interested?" 

Changbins heart sank. He didn't want to deal with this now, so he continued taking notes. 

"You've been distant lately, Bin. Did I do something wrong? Or were you just thinking about my offer?" Heelchud moved his face closer to Changbin, who tensed up at the movement. 

"No there's nothing wrong." He answered, hoping Heelchud would let it go. 

"So you were thinking about me? Do you already have an answer?" 

_Of course not._ Changbin thought a little about what to say. "No, sorry. Can we talk about this later? I would like to pay attention." 

"Of course. Sorry, how could I forget that you always do your best in classes? How stupid of me. " 

This was exactly why Heelchud lowkey creeped him out. Changbin could never fully understand why Heelchud said the things he said and what he meant by them. 

He had hoped Heelchud would leave him alone in the break, but he knew that too was not going to happen. Heelchud had come to sit with him and his friends the last few times and this time he came too. 

They sat down and his friends gave more or less their usual glances to Heelchud. Chan and Felix looked worried, Jisung looked like he wanted to give a polite smile but was failing, Jeongin rolled his eyes and Minho looked madder every time. Hyunjin and Seungmin weren't paying attention. Hyunjin was alternating his gaze between his food and Seungmin, and Seungmin was just absently staring at his food. Seungmin was probably thinking about that letter he got. 

_Did Hyunjin perhaps..?_ Changbins thoughts were cut off by Heelchuds arm swinging around his shoulders and leaning in closer to him. He tensed up and everyone looked at them with either apologetic, worried, awkward or angry looks, even Seungmin and Hyunjin.

"Uhm, Heelchud?" Changbin began, not knowing how to nicely reject the others gesture. "Sorry, but could you maybe… not?" 

"You like skinship though, right Binnie?" Heelchud looked at him and it somehow made Changbin kind of afraid. "It's just a friendly gesture, I'm not forcing you to answer me until you are ready." 

_God, what am I supposed to say to that?_

Minho looked like he wanted to say something not so nice, but Changbin didn’t want to cause a scene so he quickly asked Minho if he had any tests or projects coming up. Minho looked confused for a second before he realized what Changbin meant. 

"Well, I'm going to help in an animal shelter for a project so I'm excited for that!" Minho answered, excitement rising as his sentence progressed. _Thank you Minho._ Changbin couldn't help but smile a bit at his excitement, a smile looked way better on Minhos face than that frown from just before. 

The rest joined the conversation, asking Minho questions and Minho happily answering them. Seeing his friends laugh and talk that way made Changbin forget his discomfort for a little while. 

  
  


**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** hey bin

 **monhi swag :** where does heelchud live? 

**monhi swag :** i just want to talk :) 

**son long legs :** dont you have class? 

**monhi swag :** yeah

 **monhi swag :** but i would like this info as soon as possible :) 

**son long legs :** well bins cant answer 

**son long legs :** hes doesnt have class either but heelchuds still w him

**monhi swag :** WHAT

 **monhi swag :** r u w them

**son long legs :** no im in the computer room working on a project

**monhi swag :** k thatsit vye clalss

**son long legs :** wait whatr u going to do?? 

**monhi swag :** idk yet 

**binkipinki :** minho stop

**monhi swag :** why

 **monhi swag :** where r u

**binkipinki :** i dont want u to make a scnene

 **binkipinki :** im in the bathroom

 **binkipinki :** and u clearly dont have a plan

**monhi swag :** but hes making u uncomfortable 

**binkipinki :** but screaming at him isnt going to help

**son long legs :** as much as i want minho to yell at heelchud i also agrre w bin

**monhi swag :** but

**binkipinki :** but? 

**monhi swag :** you shouldnt even be girends w him if he makes u uncomf and he didnt listnen to you when u asked him to stop and i dont like him and he makes me angry

**binkipinki :** still, fighting isnt going to help

 **binkipinki :** please minho go back to clss

 **binkipinki :** and ill go back to 

**monhi swag :** fine 

**monhi swag :** but i cant guarantee i will not fight him if he goes too far

**jeekies n jeggings :** :(

 **jeekies n jeggings :** bin u want kisses when wr back at the dorms? 

**fissa felix :** nd hugs? 

**binkipinki :** im fine thanks guys 

**binkipinki :** chan is hugging me to death

**jeekies n jeggings :** im gonna join

**fissa felix :** good plan

**sueng :** is that going to make everything better? 

**sueng :** i dont wanna be a Debbie Downer here but

 **sueng :** ignoring him/being 'distant' w him doesnt work as weve seen

 **sueng :** even telling him to stop didnt work

 **sueng :** are you just going to let him harass you and then the rest has to make it better? 

**binkipinki :** no

 **binkipinki :** this is my problem so i should fix it

 **binkipinki :** i dont want evryone to worry

**but like a foxY :** theyll keep worrying until its fixed

 **but like a foxY :** *we'll 

**sueng :** omg this is really serious if jeongin is worrying

**monhi swag :** jeongins right 

**monhi swag :** we can help fix it

**son long legs :** yeah

 **son long legs :** idk how but

**binkipinki :** let me try to myself first

 **binkipinki :** i have the weekend to think what to do

 **binkipinki :** and you guys pls try not to worry too much

**son long legs :** well try

**binkipinki :** thanks

**binkipinki, son long legs**

**binkipinki :** hey hyunjin 

**binkipinki :** did you write that letter to seungmin? 

**son long legs :** whyr you asking that now? 

**binkipinki :** it was only yesterday 

**binkipinki :** i saw you looking at seungmin and i know you rlly like him

 **binkipinki :** and i wnt some distraction from my own drama 

**son long legs :** gosh almost everyone knows wow

**binkipinki :** so thats a yes 

**binkipinki :** i knew only you could write such a letter

 **binkipinki :** who knows bout it? 

**son long legs :** me

 **son long** **legs :** felix cuz he send it

 **son long legs :** jeongin cuz I tried to stop him from giving it

 **son long legs :** chan cuz he smart

 **son long legs :** you

 **son long legs :** perhaps more cuz apparently im not subtle

**binkipinki :** ah

 **binkipinki :** so whatr u gonna do now

 **binkipinki :** wait until seungmin catches on too? 

**binkipinki :** tell him? 

**son long legs :** no om. Scared

 **son long legs :** im writing another letter

 **son long legs :** more structured this time

**binkipinki :** aww

 **binkipinki :** whats going in it

**son long legs :** um

 **son long legs :** like that i hope he wasnt uncomfy by my letter and that it wasnt meant to be sent but i hope it made him happy cuz i love his smile and stuff and he can keep the letter or just throw it away if he wants

**binkipinki :** wow

 **binkipinki :** ur so sappy im getting 2nd hand embarrassment

**son long legs :** should i change it

**binkipinki :** no its rlly you

 **binkipinki :** im sure seungmin will like it

**son long legs :** i hope so

* * *

**chrispy chicken, son long legs**

**son long legs :** hey chan you have monday morning off right?

**chrispy chicken :** thats right

 **chrispy chicken :** why?

**son long legs :** could you maybe deliver a letter for me

**chrispy chicken :** oh?

 **chrispy chicken :** youre writing another one?

**son long legs :** yes its already done but im scared to deliver it

 **son long legs :** i want to do it when hes not there

 **son long legs :** just 2 be sure

 **son long legs :** and im afraid now is too soon

**chrispy chicken :** youre worrying too much 

**chrispy chicken :** but ofcourse ill deliver it for you ;)

**son long legs :** thx chan youre the best

* * *

**swag heelchud, binkipinki**

**swag heelchud :** hey r u not in class?

 **swag heelchud :** oh nvm i see u!

 **swag heelchud :** u probably didnt see me right

 **swag heelchud :** dont worry im coming over

* * *

_Shit, he saw me._ Chanbin shrinked in his seat even though Heelchud was already coming over. _There’s no room next to me, so it’s fine, right?_

“Excuse me, can I sit here? I promised to help him in class.” The girl next to Changbin looked pretty offended and wanted to protest.

“Is there something wrong? I would like to start class.” The teacher looked annoyed.

“No, we just need to change seats real quick!” Heelchud turned to the girl. “Well? The teacher is waiting.” 

The girl sighed and stood up to look for another seat.

Changbin wanted to tell Heelchud that was rude and unnecessary, but also didn’t want to give him any attention so he just began taking notes.

“Do you see the lengths I go to be with you, Bin?”

Changbin usually liked being called Bin, but he hated the way Heelchud said it.

Their first class of the day ended and they had to go to the next. That meant Changbin had no excuse not to talk to Heelchud. He was glad Heelchud got that he shouldn’t talk to him during class, but would rather have that he got that he shouldn’t talk to him at all. At least not about going out with each other and stuff. Ever since Heelchud asked him that, he became 20 times more uncomfortable with him. Did the way Heelchud act change so much or was it because Changbin became aware of what Heelchud wanted? 

"Hey Bin, do--" 

"I need to use the bathroom, you go ahead." Changbin practically ran to the bathroom. 

_You can't keep avoiding him, Bin._ He thought to himself, but he was afraid of what might happen if he rejected him. Heelchud was unpredictable. Well, what Changbin _could_ predict is that Heelchud was going to ask him if he already had an answer, which he hadn't. He could say that he didn't know yet but Heelchud probably wouldn't be satisfied this time. _Reject him or not?_ Changbin let out a sigh of frustration. He just wanted this to be over, but how? 

**binkipinki, jeekies n jeggings**

**binkipinki :** hey ji

 **binkipinki :** can you take me to lunch somewhere? 

**binkipinki :** i dont want to deal with Heelchud today

**jeekies n jeggings :** of course!! 

**jeekies n jeggings :** i know a good place :D

 **jeekies n jeggings :** were there for u binnie

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** guys 

**but like a foxY :** guysguysguysguys 

**jeekies n jeggings :** sup

**but like a foxY :** ill get to the point straight away this time

 **but like a foxY :** if hyunjin doesnt come running here again 

**monhi swag :** please proceed to the point 

**son long legs :** i wont come running gosh

**but like a foxY :** seungmin got another letter

**jeekies n jeggings :** really??? 

**chrispy chicken :** your not reading it before seungmin right 

**but like a foxY :** no hes reading it as we speak 

**binkipinki :** whats his reaction?? 

**but like a foxY :** he was frowning, then smiling, then smiling and now frowning a bit again

 **but like a foxY :** but not like angry frowning 

**but like a foxY :** i think hes finished

 **but like a foxY :** its a shorter letter than the last one i think

**monhi swag :** tell seungmin to tell us about it

**but like a foxY :** already did ofc

**son long legs :** what did you think seungmin? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah what did it say?? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** is it from the same person? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** i thought the first one wasnt supposed to be sent?? 

**monhi swag :** chill ji, hes typing 

**sueng :** in the letter they said sorry if the first one made me uncomfortable and that i wasnt supposed to read it indeed, but that it was fine and they hoped it made me happy and if it didnt i could just throw the letters away if i wanted

 **sueng :** and other sweet stuff

**fissa felix :** and other sweet stuff????? 

**sueng :** it was just 

**sueng :** written in a sweet way 

**sueng :** and i didnt describe that well

**chrispy chicken :** awwwwwww

**son long legs :** so what are you going to do 

**sueng :** i dont know

 **sueng :** i want to do something in return because i still feel a bit bad that i read that first one

 **sueng :** and bc i want to thank them for being so sweet

**fissa felix :** crying agaom

**sueng :** they send me letters but i cant do anything in return even though i want to :/

**son long legs :** but what if its some creep

**chrispy chicken :** hyunjin…. 

**binkipinki :** theyre probably just scared to say anything 

**binkipinki :** i mean

 **binkipinki :** it wasnt the plan to send the first so maybe theyre not ready

**jeekies n jeggings :** i like that better than creep

**sueng :** probably… 

**but like a foxY :** cant we do something? 

**but like a foxY :** seungmin finally wants to do smthing nice and he cant

 **but like a foxY :** maybe that frustarates me a bit

**sueng :** we dont know whos it from though.. 

**chrispy chicken, son long legs**

**chrispy chicken :** do you want me to say i can maybe give a message? 

**son long legs :** idk

 **son long legs :** idk what to do

 **son long legs :** i want to hear from him directly what he thinks

 **son long legs :** but i dont want to tell him

 **son long legs :** yet

 **son long legs :** i think 

**chrispy chicken :** understandable

**Hyunjin and Seungmin help squad**

**fissa felix :** whats this

**but like a foxY :** read the gc name

 **but like a foxY :** i know you know 

**but like a foxY :** you know if anyone else knows

**fissa felix :** yeah hyunjjn told me chan and bin also know 

**but like a foxY :** ah ok

_but like a foxY added chrispy chicken_

_but like a foxY added binkipinki_

**but like a foxY :** ok so 

**but like a foxY :** we need to do smthing bout this situation 

**but like a foxY :** any ideas? 

**binkipinki :** oh hi guys

**chrispy chicken :** shouldnt hyunjin be here too? 

**but like a foxY :** idk

 **but like a foxY :** maybe first think of a plan

**chrispy chicken :** i already asked if he wants me to tell seungmin that i can contact the secret admirer

 **chrispy chicken :** but he wants to hear directly from seungmin what he thinks

**but like a foxY :** oh ok

 **but like a foxY :** then well handle that

**binkipinki :** how

**but like a foxY :** jusy ask 

**but like a foxY :** duh

**fissa felix :** this is so exciting 

**fissa felix :** were kinda like secret agents

**binkipinki :** yeah ok its not weird to ask indeed

**chrispy chicken :** yeah we can do that during the break

**but like a foxY :** plan Save the Saps: start 

**fissa felix :** youll be there too bin or not

**binkipinki :** idk yet

 **binkipinki :** but lets not talk about it here

 **binkipinki :** you can do it wout me if im not there

**fissa felix :** okie 

**fissa felix :** take care binnie

* * *

_Would Changbin join today or is he still avoiding Heelchud?_ Seungmin thought as he walked to their usual break spot. Seungmin didn't really get why Changbin didn't just reject the other, but then again, Seungmin also didn't really know Heelchud that well and he seemed pretty creepy. He shook his head, he shouldn't worry about it too much. Changbin said he wanted to fix it himself. 

He arrived at the table and sat down next to Hyunjin who was already there. 

"Hey." Seungmin greeted with a little smile. 

Hyunjin jumped a bit at that, he did seem lost in thought when Seungmin arrived. _Is everything okay?_

"Hey Minnie." Hyunjin gave his lovely eye smile when he saw Seungmin. Maybe he was just daydreaming or something a little earlier, then. 

"You looked lost in thought, what were you thinking about?" Seungmin asked while grabbing his lunch out of his backpack. 

"Oh, uhm, not really anything." Hyunjin answered. 

_So either nothing or he doesn't want to tell me._ Seungmin thought. It was fine if Hyunjin didn't want to tell him, he just hoped it wasn't serious. Probably not, since Hyunjin smiled at him when he greeted him.

The others joined the table one by one. Felix and Jeongin were softly talking to each other but Seungmin didn't really pay attention to them as he saw Changbin heading towards the table with Heelchud. Seungmin was _not_ in the mood for Heelchud to join again, they couldn't freely talk when he was there. And then there was the obvious reason that Changbin was suffering. Should Seungmin think of an excuse to ask Heelchud to go away? 

"Hey Heelchud, we want to discuss something private, could you please give us some privacy?" Chan asked before Seungmin had the time to think of something. 

_Ah, Chan and Changbin probably planned this together._

"Why? Is there something Bin can know and not me?" Heelchud asked. _Gosh he is so annoying._

"Not everything is your business." Minho snarked. He was not hiding his annoyance. 

"It's not about Changbin, and we don't want to discuss it with you." Jeongin added. 

"Can't you discuss it another time?" 

Wow, this man didn't know when to stop. 

"We are all pretty busy with our studies after class so we would like to discuss it now." Chan was trying to remain calm and polite but Seungmin could see he had a hard time. 

"Okay how long will it take?" Heelchud started to grab his lunch and get up, god bless. 

"Don't know, but just assume it will take the whole break. Thank you for your understanding bye." Jeongin was also starting to lose his patience. 

"Okay, see you in class Bin." Heelchud fake smiled at everyone and stroked Changbins neck and shoulder before he left them. 

"Can I punch him? Can I _please_ punch him?" Minho said, crushing his sandwich between his hands. 

"No violence please." Chan put a hand on Minhos, which made the other ease his grip on his sandwich. 

"Was this a scheme to get Heelchud to leave or is there really something to discuss?" Jisung asked, cheeks filled with food. 

"Uhm, that first one I guess, unless someone has something to discuss." Chan answered. 

"I have something we can discuss." Jeongin raised his hand. "We can talk about the letters that Seungmin got." 

_Oh._ Seungmin had thought it was weird Jeongin didn't interrogate him last night, he probably wanted to discuss it with everyone, or ‘expose’ him to everyone or something weird Jeongin would say. 

"Yeah it's not fair that only Jeongin gets to ask you about it directly." Felix pouted. 

"Wait, maybe Seungmin doesn't even want to talk about it." Hyunjin said. Seungmin smiled, Hyunjin was being really considerate about this whole letter situation. 

"It's okay, Jinnie. It's better to talk to you guys in person than in the chat." Seungmin gave Hyunjin a reassuring look. "And I want to know what you guys think too." 

"Okay then it's fine." 

"Can we read the letters?" Jisung asked, his round eyes big from anticipation. "Do you have them with you?" 

Seungmin did think about taking them with him so he could maybe reread them if he needed a mood boost or something, but he had decided against it. He probably wouldn't have time during or between classes anyway, and the one who send it probably didn't want other people to read them. 

“No I don’t have them with me, and I don’t think the, uhm, sender wants anyone else to read them.” He explained.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Jisung nodded. 

“But what do you think about them? You can roughly describe what’s in them right?” Changbin asked.

Seungmin thought back about the letters and his cheeks heated up a little. He still couldn’t really believe someone thought about him in such a way, but the second letter was enough evidence that it was not a joke or something, hell even the first letter already was enough evidence for that. 

Seungmin voiced his thoughts from just now to the rest. Some of the others nodded but didn’t really know what to say.

“Well, I mean, I could imagine someone really liking you.” Hyunjin said carefully. 

Seungmin was touched by that and his cheeks burned a little hotter. He would be lying if the thought of Hyunjin writing the letters hadn’t crossed his mind, but he didn’t know if he suspected Hyunjin or if he just wanted Hyunjin to have written them. When Hyunjin had said that maybe all the writer wanted was for Seungmin to be happy he had thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Hyunjin had written them. Hyunjin was thoughtful and kind, he would understand if Seungmin didn’t feel the same way. But did he not?

“But I don’t know what was exactly in the letters, maybe they were like, forward and creepy or something. I don’t know.” Hyunjin pulled Seungmin from his thoughts. 

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, who briefly looked at him too before looking back at his food. Why did Hyunjin think some creep wrote them? Does he know who wrote them? Is it a creep like Heelchud? The things Heelchud did and said _could_ , in another context, be seen as sweet. Had Seungmin been looking at these letters from the wrong perspective?

“Why do you think a creep wrote them?” Seungmin just asked, looking at Hyunjin. He wanted to know.

“I don’t know… What do you think?” Hyunjin said, not looking back at him.

“Well, the thought of a creep writing it never crossed my mind before you said it.” Seungmin began. “I thought the letters were sweet. Yes they are a little sappy or something and I wouldn’t write in such a way if I were to write a..” Seungmin thought for a second. “a love letter I guess? But they felt genuine. It felt like the writer knew me, not like they are watching me from a distance or something.”

“But doesn’t the thought that that person wrote a letter about.. or to you without the intention of sending it creep you out?” Hyunjin asked, still not looking at Seungmin.

Seungmin frowned. He didn’t understand what Hyunjin was trying to do.

“Uhm..” Seungmin wasn’t sure what to say. It really depended on the context and it frustrated Seungmin that he didn’t know if Hyunjin knew something or not and that he himself maybe had been looking at the situation all wrong. _Wait, Seungmin. You know the answer to this now don’t you?_

“Well, maybe if I only got that first letter I could have been creeped out, which I wasn’t as I said, but that second letter said that I could throw away the letters if I wanted and all they wanted was for me to be happy.” Seungmin said. _Gosh you already knew this, Seungmin._ Why did Hyunjins comments throw him off track so much? “If it was a creep, they wouldn’t tell me it was okay to throw the letters away.”

“Exactly! Hyunjin please stop with the creep theory, we already have enough creep in our lives with Heelchud.” Felix said, trying to get Hyunjin to meet his gaze.

“Sorry, I just thought it was an option I guess.” Hyunjin still didn’t look up. “But even if it isn’t a creep, Seungmin is still allowed to be creeped out by it, he can still think it’s too forward or something.” 

Felix sighed. Does Hyunjin know something and did he share it with Felix? Does Hyunjin know who wrote it? Is he acting like that because he doesn’t like who wrote it? Or is he worried Seungmin thinks _he_ is a creep..? Gosh, Seungmin was so confused.

“But he just said he thought the letters were sweet, Hyunjin.” Changbin said, trying to convince the other.

Hyunjin finally looked up from his food at Seungmin with a look that asked for Seungmins thoughts.

“Yes I did and that’s why I want to do something in return or something.” Seungmin said to everyone, but looking at Hyunjin. “Or thank them for the sweet letters.” He added, getting a little shy for some reason.

“Even though you don’t know who they’re from?” Hyunjin kept questioning.

“Yo Hyunjin, what’s your deal? Do you know something or something?” Minho asked, looking at the rest to see if he was the only one thinking Hyunjin was suspicious.

“Yeah he _does_ seem suspicious.” Jisung agreed. “But I’m also curious what Seungmin will answer.” 

“Well we’re already pretty sure it’s not a creep so I _do_ want to thank him, if it’ll be ‘thank you but I’m not interested’ or something else will depend on who wrote it.” Seungmin explains. 

“Okay, that makes sense. Do you have any idea who might have written them?” Minho asked the question everyone was probably waiting for.

“Uhm…” Seungmin pretended to think for a moment, but he had already thought a lot about this question. “No, I don’t have any concrete evidence pointing to anyone right now.”

“You said it felt like they know you didn’t you?” Jisung asked and gasped after that. “Do you think it’s one of us maybe?”

The rest gasped too and gave suspicious look at each other. Yes it was an option that one of them wrote them. It was _definitely_ not Minho, he could be kind sometimes and he was hard to read but he didn’t have enough soul in his body to write a sappy letter and Seungmin thought if Minho would like someone from their group, it would probably be Jisung or Changbin or Chan or something. And it was also not Jeongin, but that were the only things Seungmin knew with high certainty.

“That’s possible.” Seungmin responded. “But I don’t know.”

Suddenly Seungmin noticed Jeongin had been suspiciously quiet, everyone except Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho had been pretty quiet the whole time but it was especially weird coming from Jeongin and Changbin. Changbin probably had other things on his mind, but Jeongin...

“Jeongin why haven’t you said anything? Do you know something?” He couldn’t help but ask, he wanted _some_ answers maybe.

“Would you want to know if I knew something?” Jeongin asked, smirking. _Damnit._ Jeongin knew Seungmin had said that if the writer didn’t want him to know he didn’t want the rest to know, which was true, but he was also curious.

“Besides, you already know what I think.” Jeongin added. That was true, they had talked about it when he got the first letter, but still it was odd for Jeongin to not say anything.

“You’re right.” Seungmin sighed. “I guess I will have to wait until the sender wants to tell me.”

“So you don’t know, but do you have anyone who you _hope_ wrote the letters?” Felix asked, which caused his friends to gasp and look at each other.

“Felix…” Hyunjin began.

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” Chan said.

“But please answer if you do want to.” Jeongin said, even though he had already asked Seungmin this question.

Seungmin shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

He really didn’t know what he _wanted_ , and he also didn’t really want to think about it because he didn’t want to be disappointed. But in the back of his mind he _did_ know who he _hoped_ , only not in what way. 

Without thinking he looked at Hyunjin, who was looking at him too. When they noticed each other they quickly looked away. Seungmin tried to force his cheeks not to burn but he couldn’t really stop it. He hoped his face hadn’t revealed what he was thinking to Hyunjin. Or did he?

**Hyunjin and Seungmin help squad**

_but like a foxY added son long legs_

**but like a foxY :** see hyunjin

 **but like a foxY :** seungmin thinks the letters are sweet

**son long legs :** what is this group

 **son long legs :** did u guys plan that??? 

**binkipinki :** there wasnt much to plan

 **binkipinki :** we just asked bc we were curious 

**chrispy chicken :** and it was a good excuse to send yknowwho away

**but like a foxY :** so whatr u gonna do now hyunjin

**son long legs :** idk

 **son long legs :** i want to let seungmin know how amazing he from myself too

 **son long legs** **:** not through letters

 **son long legs :** but i want to do it gradually 

**son long legs :** see what he thinks of me

 **son long legs :** so i dont want to tell him about the letters

 **son long legs :** yet

 **son long legs :** but im also afraid tht if

 **son long legs :** if i do too much hell notice that i wrote the letters or hell think im trying to get in the way of him and the letterguy

 **son long legs :** bc i was pushing the creep stuff 

**fissa felix :** so i ruined evrything by sending the letter :(

**son long legs :** no u were trying to be nice

 **son long legs :** if you didnt do that i probably never would have made a move

**fissa felix :** but u werent ready and i didnt see that

**son long legs :** its okay flixie im really not mad

 **son long legs :** if im one thing im glad seungmin thought it was sweet

**fissa felix :** okay but ur still gtting lots of hugs when wre home

  
**son long legs :** yay :)

* * *

**swag heelchud, binkipinki**

**swag heelchud :** hey

**swag heelchud :** we havent been able to properly talk today and yesterday 

**swag heelchud :** and since youve had the weekend to think about it 

**swag heelchud :** do you already have an answer? 

**swag heelchud :** bin? 

**binkipinki :** sorry was doing hw

**binkipinki :** um

**binkipinki :** can we not do this over text? 

**swag heelchud :** oh of course 

**swag heelchud :** i see

**swag heelchud :** you want to make it special

**swag heelchud :** how sweet of you bin 

**swag heelchud :** ill pretend i dont know anything ;) 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**jeekies n jeggings :** channie

**chrispy chicken :** whats up ji

**jeekies n jeggings :** when they ask what the time dep ver of a state is

**jeekies n jeggings :** i just have to throw an e there right

**chrispy chicken :** yeah with the energy in the exp

**son long legs :** i didnt understand a single word

**but like a foxY :** guys pls 

**but like a foxY :** private chat exists

**jeekies n jeggings :** srry this was the first i saw

**monhi swag :** even though u always chat w chan n ask him things priv

**fissa felix :** i think its okay uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** thanks btw channie

**chrispy chicken :** no problem ji

**chrispy chicken :** im always here to help :) 

**but like a foxY :** whipped? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** but u have a lot of hw too 

**chrispy chicken :** yeah but i always have time for you

**but like a foxY :** whipped. 

**jeekies n jeggings :** :''''' 

**fissa felix :** CUTE

**monhi swag :** i think ji is malfunctioning slightly

**chrispy chicken :** everthing okay? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah jst rlly love u channie

**fissa felix :** omg im cry in g

**but like a foxY :** whipped. 

**binkipinki :** guys whatve u done w chan

**binkipinki :** ah i see

**chrispy chicken :** we shpoldntt bee distracting ji form his hw

**chrispy chicken :** i have sme hw too so

**chrispy chicken :** but if you need my help im availabel

**monhi swag :** the rare sight of chan not checking his spelling 

**jeekies n jeggings :** thx channie 

**jeekies n jeggings :** <3 

**but like a foxY :** stop ull kill him

**son long legs, sueng**

**son long legs :** hey seungmin

**sueng :** hey hyunjin

**son long legs :** i just wnt to apologize for pushing that creep stuff

**son long legs :** im glad you think its not a creep

**son long legs :** but i just wanted to say that its okay if you dont like the letters or smthing

**son long legs :** even if it isnt a creep 

**son long legs :** idk sorry

**sueng :** i know jinnie

**sueng :** dont apologize

**sueng :** i know you were just looking out for me

**sueng :** and i know im allowed to think whatever i want about the letters

**sueng :** but i think theyre sweet

**sueng :** and i want to thank you also for being so supportive about the situation

**sueng :** but may i ask

**sueng :** why you thought it was a creep? i mean i could be reading the letters the wrong way although i do doubt it is a creep

**sueng :** if you know who wrote it and it is a creep or someone you hate maybe i should know

**son long legs :** if you dont think its a creep and you think its sweet then i think so too

**son long legs :** youre smart and you have read the letters so you know better i think

**sueng :** okay thanks

**sueng :** is there anything else?

**son long legs :** why?

**sueng :** you looked a bit worried during the break

**son long legs :** oh

**son long legs :** was just thinking about the letters too i guess

**son long legs :** i dont want this person to do anything thatll upset you

**sueng :** thats really nice jinnie

**sueng :** but we dont really have any control on that

**sueng :** and i can stand up for myself

**sueng :** and ill be fine bc i have you guys

**son long legs :** :)

**sueng :** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my physics talk. Hope you guys enjoyed :D


	3. You make me feel special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally decides to do something about Heelchud. Hyunjin and Seungmin are whipped.

Changbin really dreaded the break today. Before Heelchud confessed he always looked forward to the break because he got to hang with his friends, but now he gets more uncomfortable every time. And today he didn’t have any excuses to avoid Heelchud anymore, he discussed it with Chan last night and they thought Heelchud would get suspicious if he would avoid him three days in a row. They tried to think of other options but Chan had said that maybe it was time to reject him properly. Chan was probably right.

But still, he was afraid of how Heelchud would react even though Chan said they would be there for him, to which Changbin had replied that he didn’t want to make a scene.

He walked extra slowly to their spot, hoping everyone would already be there when they arrived. _Maybe then Heelchud won’t dare to ask me about it,_ he thought, although he knew the chances for that to happen were very small.

Indeed everyone was already there when Changbin and Heelchud sat down, Heelchuds arm around Changbin as now was usual. 

“So, Changbin, about what we discussed in the chat…” Heelchud began when everyone had greeted each other. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit._ Changbin hadn’t expected him to _immediately_ ask.

“Do you already have an answer?” Heelchud intensely looked at Changbin.

_God he is_ way _too close._

“Uhm… Actually, yes…” Changbin said softly.

“I.. uhm I’m sorry but I don’t want to go out with you…” He was basically mumbling, not looking at Heelchud. The rest of the table was uncharacteristically quiet, which Changbin understood but he felt embarrassed at all the attention he was getting.

“Why not?” 

Heelchud didn’t sound angry or hurt or confused, he spoke his words without any hint of emotion. It was just a plain question.

“Uhm.. I’m sorry but ehm..” Changbin looked at his friends for help or something even though he didn’t want them to interfere. His friends only looked worried and angry. Minho and Chan looked at him with a look that asked if he wanted them to do something, but before Changbin could communicate back he felt a hand under his chin.

Heelchud turned Changbins head towards his and moved his hand from under his chin to cup his cheek. Changbin froze.

“What is it, bin?” Heelchud was still _way_ too close for comfort. “What’s on your mind? Are you afraid you’ll ruin our friendship? Or you won’t be able to make me happy?”

“No! I--”

“Because you don’t have to worry. I _know_ you will make me happy.” Heelchud moved his head even closer to Changbin and Changbin just wanted to get out of there.

“Stop it right now.” 

A voice stopped Heelchud in his tracks and they both looked at Minho. Changbin had never seen him this angry. He had said he wanted to fix it himself but, as he was frozen just now, he was glad Minho did this. Heelchud had moved a little bit away from him and was looking at Minho, which gave Changbin some room to breathe.

“I was having a moment with Bin.” Heelchud for the first time today seemed to show a little emotion, annoyance. “It was kind of rude of you to interrupt.”

“I interrupted because you were crossing the _fucking_ line.” Minho took a breath to calm himself a little. “Changbin didn’t want us to interfere but I can’t let you make him uncomfortable like this.”

“Uncomfortable? Bin has never said to me he was uncomfortable.” Heelchud turned back to Changbin. “Bin I have never made you uncomfortable, right? You would tell me if I did, right?”

Heelchud looked worried? Changbins heart sank a little. Was he really not meaning to make him uncomfortable? Now he felt a little guilty. “I--”

“No he wouldn’t tell you because he is afraid of hurting people. He’s nice like that.” Minho was still talking. Changbin was both thankful that Minho was talking because he said the truth that Changbin was afraid to say, but he also didn’t know if Minho could fix this for him or if he wanted Minho to get involved.

“I know he is ‘nice like that’ but that doesn’t mean he is uncomfortable around me.” Heelchud was looking at Minho again. _Bless._ “Or that he doesn’t like me.”

Heelchud now turned to Changbin again. “Right, Bin?”

Changbin was still frozen. What does he say? He feels too guilty to tell Heelchud directly that he indeed has made him uncomfortable and that he doesn’t like him like that. 

Then Heelchud suddenly stood up and practically lifted Changbin up with him, still keeping him uncomfortably close. “You know what? Let’s go somewhere private, Bin. So your friends won’t interrupt us.”

“Fuck that. I won’t let you.” Minho, who now was also standing, startled Changbin with the way he said that. “Changbin doesn’t fucking want to go out with you.”

“Leave us alone, god.” Heelchud pressed Changbin against himself, Changbin thought he might die from how hot his head has been during the whole break. “Also, how can you be so sure about that? I will ask him myself in private thank you very much.”

Minho was silent for a second and looked down. He looked frustrated out of his mind. Changbin was afraid Minho was out of things to say and that Changbin had to do it himself. He _really_ didn’t want to be alone with Heelchud but the other was already dragging him along. He looked back at his friends who were worriedly whispering amongst each other. Minho was still looking down.

“I know because…” Minho started, he still seemed to be thinking about what to say. “because Changbin is _my_ boyfriend already.” 

_What._ Heelchud had the same reaction. He stopped and turned around, taking a moment before speaking. 

"Sorry but I find that hard to believe. Since when have you been boyfriends? Why didn't you or Bin say anything then?" 

_Shit, Minho._ He knew Minho said it in hope Heelchud would let him go and Changbin appreciates that, but has Minho thought this through? 

"That's because I asked Bin not to tell anyone." Minho spoke slowly. "That's why he was scared of rejecting you, he was afraid of exposing me. He's nice like that."

"Exposing you? Why wouldn't you want the world to know you're dating the most amazing boy in the world?" Heelchud didn't seem to be letting this go soon, but Changbin didn't want to interfere. Minho seemed to have somewhat of a plan and Changbin wasn't confident enough in his lying. 

"That's personal. That means, none of your business." Luckily Minho was already angry so he didn't have to act much. Minho wasn't particularly good at acting. "I didn't want to tell you too, but I couldn't watch you go off somewhere with my boyfriend and do who knows what to make him uncomfortable." 

"...while it's my fault he couldn't reject you because I asked him not to tell you about us…" Minho added, a little bit as an afterthought but that could be interpreted as that Minho felt guilty about it or something. 

Heelchud stood frozen, not knowing what to say for once. 

"Now let go of my boyfriend before I do something I will regret." 

Heelchud let go of Changbin and he finally could breathe properly again. Changbin had never been so thankful for the fact that Minho did whatever he wanted, sometimes without really thinking about it. But Minho was smart too, Changbin could have never come up with this. 

"Okay, sorry Bin. I didn't know." Heelchud looked down. Did he feel bad? That made Changbin feel bad. 

"It's okay. You didn't know indeed." 

"You are way too kind to everyone, Bin…" Minho said, walking over and carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, not really committing to the move. 

"He is isn't he? Well, ehm, I guess it would be appropriate for me to give you some space for the rest of the break…" Heelchud didn't look at them before leaving. Did he feel bad or not? Heelchud was even harder to read than Minho or Seungmin sometimes. 

" _Now_ he knows what's appropriate…" Minho breathed to himself. 

Minho took his hand off Changbin and gave him a worried look. He wasn't used to Minho being so serious.

"You okay? Let's go back." 

Changbin still had not really processed what had happened. He was now Minhos boyfriend? His cheeks heated up at that thought even though he knew it wasn't real. He didn't know what to think about it, Minho could be really sweet and liked to make Changbin shy but he probably didn't like him that way, he just wanted to get Heelchud to stop. Changbin was at least thankful for that. 

As soon as they got back to the table everyone started talking through each other. 

"Changbin are you okay??" 

"God bless that creep is gone." 

"Minho that was stupid and smart at the same time." 

"Changbin are you really okay?" 

"Yeah, Changbin how are you?" 

"I'm fine, guys… really." Changbin didn't know how it felt _not_ to have burning cheeks anymore. "Uhm…" 

"Shit guys we have class!" Hyunjin panicked and grabbed his stuff. "I'm sorry Bin, but I have a mandatory class now."

"Yeah of course." Changbin said. He really appreciated his friends, but he actually wanted to be alone right now. "Everyone should go to class." 

"You don't have class right now, right? Do you want someone to stay here with you in case he comes back?" Chan didn't have to say the name for everyone to understand who he meant. 

"No thanks, I'll be doing some homework and if he comes back I will just, uhm, threaten to get Minho." 

Jisung laughed at that, which made Changbin feel a bit better. 

"You sure?" Minho asked. "I can also stay with you. Or anyone else if you like that better." 

The rest agreed with Minho, offering to stay too. 

"No, I kinda want to be alone right now, thanks though." Changbin eventually said. 

"Understandable, take care." Chan said and after Felix and Jisung gave him a hug everyone went to their respective classes. 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** bin im so sorry

 **monhi swag :** this was the only way i thought he would let you go

**binkipinki :** its fine

 **binkipinki :** i actually wanted to thank you for doing that

 **binkipinki :** i dont want to think about what wouldve happened if you didnt 

**monhi swag :** me neither

 **monhi swag :** but

**binkipinki :** now go pay attention in class please 

**binkipinki :** im going to do hw 

**monhi swag :** okay

 **monhi swag :** but ill pay attention to my phone if u need me

* * *

**but like a foxY :** sooooo

 **but like a foxY :** idk if you already discussed this priv but 

**but like a foxY :** since you were talking here during class

 **but like a foxY :** im guessing not

 **but like a foxY :** but maybe we should talk about what happened

**fissa felix :** bin wdy think? 

**binkipinki :** yeah if minho wants we can

 **binkipinki :** bc idk what were supposed to do now

**sueng :** youll have to go on w the bf thing 

**sueng :** heelchud will make a move if he notices its fake i think

**chrispy chicken :** yeah

**sueng :** and i dont know if heelchud will keep it to himself 

**monhi swag :** sorry bin

 **monhi swag :** heelchuds finally off your back

 **monhi swag :** and now you have to do stuff w me

**fissa felix :** you will at least think about what binnie is comf with

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah ur 100000000000000000000 x better

**monhi swag :** thx ji

 **monhi swag :** on that note

 **monhi swag :** what are you comf with binnie

**binkipinki :** uhm

**fissa felix :** holding hands? 

**son long legs :** hugs? 

**binkipinki :** yeah

**jeekies n jeggings :** kisses on the cheek? 

**monhi swag :** ~~real kisses?~~ stroking or something? 

**binkipinki :** uhm yeah i think so

**but like a foxY :** kisses on the mouth? 

**binkipinki :** ill say it when im not comfortable

**monhi swag :** ok great

**fissa felix : *** gr8

**monhi swag :** ill try not to get to that point 

**chrispy chicken :** luckily you have an excuse to be discrete

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah whats your personal reason not to tell people 

**fissa felix :** ooh exciting! 

**fissa felix :** wre gonna make a story for them

**monhi swag :** idk homophobic parents? 

**fissa felix :** how did u become bfs

 **fissa felix :** when was that

**sueng :** lixie chill

**fissa felix :** sorry 

**sueng :** maybe we dont even need to think that far

**fissa felix :** just trying to make this a bit fun for them

**son long legs :** aww flix

**binkipinki :** thanks flix

 **binkipinki :** btw minho

 **binkipinki :** what are you comfortable with

**monhi swag :** oh

 **monhi swag :** well i already sometimes hold ur hands n stuff

 **monhi swag :** i dont think youll do anything i wont like

**but like a foxY :** yeah ur too shy for that

**monhi swag :** thanks for asking though

 **monhi swag :** babe

 **monhi swag :** sorry

 **monhi swag :** dont laugh ji

**but like a foxY :** hahahahahahahahahaha

**jeekies n jeggings :** sorry

**sueng :** ahahahahahahahahah

**son long legs :** hahahahahahahahahah

**fissa felix :** ahahahahahhaahhaha

**monhi swag :** gdi

**chrispy chicken :** bin laughed at that

**fissa felix :** :D

**binkipinki :** well im going to sleep now

 **binkipinki :** thanks everyone 

**fissa felix :** love u binnie <3 

**jeekies n jeggings :** <33333 

**sueng :** good night bin 

**monhi swag :** gn binnie

**son long legs :** good night binnie 

**but like a foxY :** nightynight

* * *

**son long legs, sueng**

**son long legs :** hey minnie

 **son long legs :** im bored and everyone has class :/

 **son long legs :** jeongin said you have experiments now

 **son long legs :** can i come watch?

 **son long legs :** oh ofc u cant answer

* * *

Hyunjin had been in the chemistry part of the university a few times with Seungmin but he got a bit lost now without him. He had accidently entered the wrong lab a few times and began to think about just giving up.

_No, one more try._ He opened another door and saw a lab full of experimenting students. Some gave him a confused look.

“Can I help you? Why aren’t you wearing a lab coat?” One student asked him.

“Uhm, is Seungmin here?” 

“Yeah.” The student answered. “Yo Seungmin! Someone’s looking for you.” 

He looked in the direction the student called and indeed saw Seungmin in a lab coat and glasses turning around with his mouth a little open in surprise. _He looks so damn cute._

“Hyunjin?” Seungmin walked over to them. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you wearing a lab coat and glasses?”

“Everyone here is so obsessed with wearing a lab coat.” Hyunjin laughed. “I was bored and Jeongin told me you were here so I wanted to see what you were doing!”

Seungmin smiled at Hyunjins excitement with that cute smile Hyunjin couldn’t get enough of. 

“Sure, but you do need to wear the appropriate attire, for _safety_. That’s why we’re all so obsessed with lab coats and glasses.” He led him to a rack with lab coats next to a table with safety-glasses and handed one of each to Hyunjin. “There, now you can safely watch.”

“I probably won’t really get it, but what’s the experiment?” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin began to explain every little part of his experiment while he was doing it, even that he needed to document everything in his lab journal. While he loved that Seungmin talked about his experiment in such detail, he had to admit he wasn’t really listening to what Seungmin exactly said, instead just admiring how cool Seungmin looked while experimenting. Seungmin eyed Hyunjin a few times, but Hyunjin didn’t notice. 

“Is there something on my face?” Seungmin pulled Hyunjin from his staring state of being with those words. Hyunjins ears became red from embarrassment. _Did he see me staring?_

“No I just thought you looked cool!” Hyunjin blurted out without thinking. _Smooth, Hyunjin._ “Uh, I mean you look like you know what you’re doing and stuff.”

Seungmin smiled again, a bit shyly now, but he soon composed himself again. 

“I actually don’t really know what I’m doing, but that’s the whole point of experimenting.”

That made Hyunjin laugh, maybe a little too loud. He slapped his hand in front of his mouth. A few people looked their way but resumed their experiments shortly after. Seungmin laughed at Hyunjins antics and perhaps Hyunjin swooned a bit at that. 

Seungmin was finished early with his experiment and Hyunjin helped him put everything back with the others instructions. 

“Shall we already go to the break-spot?” Seungmin asked when they walked out of the lab.

“Yeah sure.” 

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit when Hyunjin found the courage to speak.

“Now that I’m here, I actually wanted to talk to you about something…” He began. “I mean, say something to you I guess?”

Seungmin looked at him curiously. “Sure, go ahead Jinnie.”

Everytime Seungmin called him Jinnie, his stomach flipped. It was his way of putting Hyunjin at ease, his way of saying ‘it’s okay, I won’t judge’ or ‘everything is fine, don’t worry’.

“Uhm, you know when you said that you couldn’t really believe someone could like you as much as was described in that letter?”

Seungmin nodded, still looking at Hyunjin with a curious look.

“Well, that made me a bit sad I guess so I want to, uhm, tell you-- or show you that you, in fact, are pretty great and stuff.” Hyunjin awkwardly scratched his neck, not looking at Seungmin. He was afraid that if he looked at Seungmin, the other would look right through him in return because he wasn’t good at hiding what he felt.

“Hyunjin…” He heard Seungmin say. Hyunjin couldn’t figure out what Seungmin thought from what he said. 

It was silent for a bit before Seungmin continued. “You don’t have to do that. I mean, it’s not like I don’t feel loved by you and the rest, just that that letter was, like, next level appreciation if that makes sense.”

Hyunjin wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind so he just turned to Seungmin again, who was already looking at him with his beautiful eyes.

“Besides, maybe it was not completely true what I said.” Seungmin looked down for a second before meeting Hyunjins eyes again. “Because of you I can believe it. Because you make me feel special.”

Hyunjin felt like he could pass out there and then. Thoughts raced through his head as fast as his heart raced while he looked at Seungmin in disbelief. He couldn’t get his heart or his mind to settle down and words couldn’t form. 

“Jinnie? Are you okay?” Hyunjin was really about to pass out now. “Was that… too much?”

Hyunjin snapped back into reality. “No! I just didn’t expect you to say that, but it was really sweet.” He smiled and hugged Seungmin tightly. 

“You _are_ special to me.” Hyunjin whispered. 

“Did you say something?”

“No, nevermind.” Hyunjin said, he didn’t have the guts to be that forward with him yet. He slowly let go of Seungmin, even though he would have liked to hug him for like an hour longer.

“Hey guys! Aww I wanted to join the group hug…” Hyunjin turned around to see Jisung approaching the lunch table he and Seungmin were standing next to.

“You can’t really call it a group hug if there’s only two people.” Seungmin retorted.

“It would’ve been if I joined!”

They sat down and the rest soon joined them. Hyunjin was still thinking about Seungmin until he saw Heelchud was with Changbin, _unfortunately,_ but luckily kept his distance. Minho sat down next to Changbin put an arm around him. It was surprising how something as simple as putting an arm around someone could be so different between two people. Heelchuds way was obnoxious and he swung his arm fully around Changbin, basically locking him under his arm, while Minho did it slowly and softly, looking at Changbin to see if he was okay with it. 

“Hey Binnie.” Minho said with a smile. Hyunjin was kind of impressed, it felt like there was something between them. _Wait, maybe there is?_ Minho wasn’t particularly good at acting, did Minho actually have feelings for Changbin? 

Hyunjin decided not to think about it too hard, Minho was hard to read and if there was something he would hear about it eventually. 

"I thought, now that everyone here knows about us, might as well show it a bit." Minho said as an answer to everyones looks. 

"You're not afraid of getting exposed?" Heelchud asked. 

"No, I trust everyone here-- almost everyone. But you don't know about it so doubt you can, unless you would, like, go tell everyone you know or something." 

"You wouldn't do that, right?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin didn't really get Heelchud and stuff, but if Changbin asked him not to he probably wouldn't. 

"No of course not, Bin. But aren't you afraid that if you publicly do things, you'll-- he'll? get exposed?" 

Changbin looked at Minho, not knowing what to answer. This was pretty entertaining to watch, better now Heelchud chilled on the creep vibes. 

"If I get exposed, then I'll deal with it. I'm actually kind of glad I can now do this more often with Binnie." Minho stroked his hand over Changbins shoulder while saying that last part, smiling at a shy Changbin. Hyunjin could tell it was no lie, he knew Minho liked teasing Changbin about his shyness when someone gave him affection but he had always thought it was just teasing, not because he actually liked giving affection to him. 

The conversation died out with that, which gave Hyunjins mind the opportunity to wander to Seungmin and his words again. 

_I make him feel special?_ His cheeks heated up and his heart began beating faster at that thought. 

"Wow, Hyunjin what's on your mind?" Jeongin startled Hyunjin with his comment. 

"Thinking about a certain someone?" He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at Hyunjin. Jeongin always could look right through him. 

"Maybe…" He quickly looked at Seungmin to see if he was listening, but the other was in a conversation with Jisung and Chan about experiments or something. 

"Did you go to see him at his experiment?" 

"Yeah, he was really cool…" Hyunjin trailed off. "And uhm.. When I told him I wanted to show him how great he is and stuff he told me that wasn't necessary." 

"Because?" Jeongin prompted. 

"Because I already make him feel special." 

Jeongin let out a high pitched squeal- screech? which made everyone look at them. 

"Jeongin are you okay??" Chan was already worried of course. 

"WHAT was that?" Seungmin laughed. 

"Sorry that was just my way of showing disgust. Go on with your lives now." 

Hyunjin snorted, Jeongin always pretended to be disgusted by his friends and affection, and it was true that he didn't really like affection, but he _did_ love his friends a lot, like the angel he was, and wasn't actually disgusted when they were a bit sappy with each other. 

"Sounds like you have some tea to spill, though." Minho said, smirking. 

"Oh? Do share." Jisung joined in. 

Hyunjin saw Jeongin eye Heelchud and then him before speaking. 

"Hyunjin was just telling me gross things." 

Felix and Changbin looked confused, but the rest seemed to get that Jeongin wasn't going to say anything, at least not when Heelchud was there. But Hyunjin knew that Jeongin wasn't going to tell them even if Heelchud wasn't there. He knew he could trust Jeongin. 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** okay jeongin tea pls

 **monhi swag :** btw for once im not texting in class

 **monhi swag :** cus for once i dont have class rn

**fissa felix :** maybe jeongin has class

**monhi swag :** :/

**but like a foxY :** yeah i do

 **but like a foxY :** but i already said 

**but like a foxY :** hyunjin said disgusting things 

**monhi swag :** tell us the contents 

**but like a foxY :** that is not my tea to spill

 **but like a foxY :** now i go 

**but like a foxY :** bye losers

 **but like a foxY :** not u felix

**fissa felix :** :D

**monhi swag :** hyunjin? 

**monhi swag :** sigh why does no one text during class

**fissa felix :** i do :D

 **fissa felix :** well its a working class so… 

**monhi swag :** oh so basically no class

 **monhi swag :** then ill come look at you gaming or sumn

**fissa felix :** :D

**sueng :** minho not distracting someone after the break challenge failed 

**chrispy chicken :** felix he did he distract you from your work? 

**fissa felix :** no it was fun :D

**monhi swag :** wow thx for the faith

**chrispy chicken :** sorry minho

**monhi swag :** its ok dad

 **monhi swag :** dy

**sueng :** gross

**jeekies n jeggings :** mInhO your BF is in this chat too!! 1!1!1!1

**monhi swag :** oh sorry

 **monhi swag :** it was just a joke u know that right babe? 

**but like a foxY :** dkglfkfkfkskfkfkdjfjfj

**chrispy chicken :** bin just said

 **chrispy chicken :** what am i supposed to answer to that

**sueng :** lov how you always tell us everything u guys are saying to eachother 

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah u have a cute way of txting channie uwu

**fissa felix :** agreed uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** and bin

 **jeekies n jeggings :** ur supposed to say 

**jeekies n jeggings :** i know babe luv u <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**chrispy chicken :** its silent

**son long legs :** lol

**monhi swag :** hyunjin. 

**son long legs :** ?? 

**monhi swag :** tea pls

**son long legs :**?? 

**monhi swag :** gosh have u read the chat

**son long legs :** no wait a sec

**fissa felix :** *w8 

**son long legs :** ah

 **son long legs :** its not my tea to spill either ig

**monhi swag :** boring

**jeekies n jeggings :** whos is it then? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** were u goSsiPing

**but like a foxY :** no

 **but like a foxY :** and why do u wanna know the gross stuff hynjn said

**sueng :** well

 **sueng :** you did screech so i get theyre curious

 **sueng :** but if its none of our business then thats that on that

**chrispy chicken :** thats right

**but like a foxY :** i scremt cus it was gross

**son long legs :** it wasnt gross but ok

**monhi swag :** gasp

 **monhi swag :** i really thought hynjn actually said gross stuff

**sueng :** me 2

 **sueng :** (sarcasm) 

**but like a foxY :** (sarcasm) 

**monhi swag :** (sarcasm) 

**jeekies n jeggings :** (sarcasm)

**fissa felix :** (sarcasm) 

**fissa felix :** :D

**sueng :**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan TWICE, listen to Feel Special :) Hope you guys enjoyed this sappy and angsty chapter :D


	4. 👀👀👀👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeekies n jeggings : i love hanging out w chan :D
> 
> chrispy chicken : ;)
> 
> chrispy chicken : ohgod i meant :)
> 
> but like a foxY : DHHFJGDJEKKJMDS 
> 
> Or: Heelchud is being a pain in the ass, but everyone tries to make the most of it

**swag heelchud, binkipinki**

**swag heelchud :** so 

**swag heelchud :** i was wondering 

**swag heelchud :** are u actually happy w minho

 **swag heelchud :** bc u didnt really do anything 

**swag heelchud :** and he only revealed u 2 when there was no other option 

**swag heelchud :** did he give you enough love before that

**binkipinki :** im a bit shy with pda

 **binkipinki :** but minho had his reasons for not revealing us

**swag heelchud :** but are u happy 

**swag heelchud :** if he has personal problems maybe he cant give u the love u deserve

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**binkipinki :** i need help again

 **binkipinki :** disclaimer: didnt read anything after chan said its silent

**jeekies n jeggings :** sup bin? 

**sueng :** u dont have to read after that

**binkipinki :** heelchud is asking questions 

**binkipinki :** * photo attached *

 **binkipinki :** ok

**son long legs :** if i didnt know it was hlchud it mightve been thoguthful

**monhi swag :** toguthful

**but like a foxY :** toguthful

**binkipinki :** guys pls 

**binkipinki :** i cant take too lonh

**chrispy chicken :** ive already said he can just say hes happy with minho

**monhi swag :** u cant just say no im not happy no

 **monhi swag :** then hell make moves again

**binkipinki :** yeah but what about the 2nd thing he says

**son long legs :** if the problem is homophobic parents he can give u love in priv right

**fissa felix :** maybe u have cuddly movie nights 2gether every week

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah n u kick me out to chans room 

**but like a foxY :** nd u have cuddly movie night too? 

**binkipinki :** minho ok w that too? 

**monhi swag :** yes ofc

**binkipinki :** k thx guys! 

**swag heelchud, binkipinki**

**swag heelchud :** u can tell me if ur not happy

**binkipinki :** sorry my roommate needed some help

 **binkipinki :** yes im happy with minho

 **binkipinki :** he gives me enough love in private

**swag heelchud :** ok thats good

 **swag heelchud :** still

 **swag heelchud :** it must kinda suck to not be able to go on dates? 

**binkipinki :** we have weekly movie nights so 

**binkipinki :** its not so bad

**swag heelchud :** ah

 **swag heelchud :** its a bit weird

**binkipinki :**? 

**swag heelchud :** we talk pretty often but uve nver mentioned that

 **swag heelchud :** or particularly talked bout minho

 **swag heelchud :** i get that you wanted to keep it a secret but

 **swag heelchud :** if u really liked him u would at least yknow

 **swag heelchud :** mention him more often maybe? 

**swag heelchud :** thats what i would do 

**swag heelchud :** i metion u all the time to my friends

**binkipinki :** were not dating for that long

 **binkipinki :** i guess i was so afraid of exposing us that i just almost didnt mention him at all 

**swag heelchud :** oh wow

 **swag heelchud :** u mustve been rlly afraid then :/

 **swag heelchud :** but before u also didnt mention him then? 

**swag heelchud :** well now ur free to talk about him

 **swag heelchud :** u can tell me evrything about ur weekly movie nights n stuff

 **swag heelchud :** i dont mind

 **swag heelchud :** no

 **swag heelchud** **:** id like u to

 **swag heelchud :** bc ur happiness is mine :) 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** ismy q gon be answered or not

**jeekies n jeggings :** well it was a hypothetical situation

 **jeekies n jeggings :** but im always in for cuddly movie nifhts

**monhi swag :** nifhts

**sueng :** nifhts

**but like a foxY :** nifhts

**son long legs :** nifhts

**fissa felix :** chan can u ask hows it going w bin

**chrispy chicken :** yeah sure

**monhi swag :** i cant believe that guy still isnt letting it go

**sueng :** well you are /fake/ dating

 **sueng :** i get that hes asking questions bc it is coming a bit from nowhere

**chrispy chicken :** bin says heelchuds typing a lot

 **chrispy chicken :** hell send a pic when hes done

**fissa felix :** okie

**monhi swag :** are u saying we should make it more believable?

**sueng :** well you do have the excuse of the personal problems

 **sueng :** but if you want him to let it go, yes perhaps

**son long legs :** will bin survive that

**monhi swag :** i dont want to make him un comf though

 **monhi swag :** then ill just be the same as hlccuhd

**but like a foxY :** are u saying ur would want to do things that might make bin uncomf 

**monhi swag :** i just said i dont

**but like a foxY :** u know what i mean

**binkipinki :** * photo attached *

 **binkipinki :** * photo attached *

 **binkipinki :** this is what he said

**but like a foxY :** wo this is almost longer than the letter sueng got

 **but like a foxY :** jk that one was way longer

 **but like a foxY :** bin saved u there btw minho

**monhi swag :** thats more an interrogation than conversation jeez

**son long legs :** does this mean hell ask about ur weekly movie nights

**fissa felix :** so we have to come up with a story?

**sueng :** hell probably keep asking about you two until he finds an inconsistency

**jeekies n jeggings :** or theyll really have weekly movie nights

**chrispy chicken :** maybe its wise to come up with a little more details of your relationship

**but like a foxY :** and u w chan?

**jeekies n jeggings :** if he wants

**monhi swag :** bin?

**chispy chicken :** if they do, you can ofc come over ji

**binkipinki :** uhm i mean we can also have movie night w evryone?

 **binkipinki :** or is that dumb

**fissa felix :** ofc not! sounds fun

**son long legs :** then you do have to sit together to make it believable

**sueng :** wait guys

 **sueng :** bin said that they have those instead of dates

 **sueng :** if heelchud finds out hell def be difficult bout it 

**chrispy chicken :** we could say its bc of minhos personal reasons?

**sueng :** yes but then our ‘minho does give him enough love’ argument becomes invalid to him i think

**fissa felix :** but who doesnt want to have movie nights w all their friends

**sueng :** thats not the point

 **sueng :** heelchud is trying to get bin to believe hes better than minho

 **sueng :** and if they never do something just w the two of them he can use that

**but like a foxY :** yeah if u say we have movie nights w all our friends instead of dates thatll make him more suspicious

**chrispy chicken :** seungmin has a point yeah

 **chrispy chicken :** and jeongin

**monhi swag :** :/

**jeekies n jeggings :** bin u can trust minho

 **jeekies n jeggings :** itll be fun

**binkipinki :** i know sorry

**but like a foxY : 👀👀👀👀**

**son long legs :**?

**monhi swag :** i get that u rather have a movie night w evryone

 **monhi swag :** the more the merrier

**fissa felix :** then well do extra movie nigths w all of us :D

**chrispy chicken :** good plan lix

**fissa felix :** and are we gonna think of a backstory for them?

**son long legs :** thatll make it more believable

**sueng :** minho def asked bin

**fissa felix :** oh? seungmin has already thought bout it?

**sueng :** no this is obvious

**chrispy chicken :** if bin did it heelchud would find it even more weird bin hasnt talked specif bout minho

**son long legs :** oh smart

**chrispy chicken :** but what if hell ask about minhos personal problems though

**jeekies n jeggings :** he wanted to be w bin despite his parents opinions

**son long legs :** omg this is like a drama

**monhi swag :** asjkfk you guys are so fired up about this

**fissa felix :** its fun

**son long legs :** oh i know some more drama cliches we can throw in

**sueng :** you have to keep their personalities in mind though

**but like a foxY :** yea minho wouldnt do anything sappy

**jeekies n jeggings :** lets ask minho then

 **jeekies n jeggings :** if u would ask bin out how would u do that

**but like a foxY : 👀👀👀👀**

**monhi swag :** idk man

 **monhi swag :** depends on the situation ig

**fissa felix :** then bin

 **fissa felix :** how would u want minho to ask u

 **fissa felix :** or someone in genral

**binkipinki :** idk either

 **binkipinki :** havent rlly thought about that

**son long legs :** maybe bin once told him how he would want someon e to ask him out and minho never forgot that and then when he realised his feelings he did what bin had told him then

**but like a foxY :** jesus christ hynjn

**son long legs :** uve never thought about it?!

**but like a foxY :** u have?!

**jeekies n jeggings :** hyunjin u say stuff and then minho and bin say if they like it

**chrispy chicken :** keeping them in mind

**son long legs :** cant make any promises itll fit

**jeekies n jeggings :** this is taking quite long

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i have high expectations

**fissa felix :** hes really concentrated rn

**but like a foxY :** hes writing a book i think

**son long legs :** one time minho was talking to bin about how annoying his parents were being and bin was like oh no and minho was like i just wish i could do whatever i wanted without having to worry about my parents like killing me and bin was like what would u do if u could then and then minho was silent for a moment and bin asked whats wrong and said he could tell him and he wouldnt judge and then minho said he would ask bin to be his boyfriend and then bin was kind of shocked and then bin was like u like me? and minho said yes a lot and then he grabbed bins hand and said i have wanted to tell u for a while but i was afraid bc of my parents and stuff and then bin was like speechless and then minho was like i rlly like u bin and i would be willing to take the risk to be with u if u want it too but we would have to be secret bc i dont want my parents to hurt u and then bin hugged him and they kissed

**but like a foxY :** jjesuuss christ hynjn

**binkipinki :** this is ungodly hard to read

**fissa felix :** im crying

**jeekies n jeggings :** im not dissapointed

**monhi swag :** it started well but then it got sappier and sappier

**sueng :** nevertheless its a pretty good story

 **sueng :** if you tone down the sappyness

 **sueng :** but that was expected of jinnie

**monhi swag :** ill just say i just one day thought frick it all im just gonna ask and ill see what happens?

**chrispy chicken :** thats an option too

**son long legs :** all my hard work…

**fissa felix :** it was not for nothing

 **fissa felix :** i enjoyed reading it

**but like a foxY :** it hurt my brain to read it without any punctuation

**chrispy chicken :** and you can say you discussed about his personal problems and stuff and both agreed to keep it secret

**binkipinki :** thats fine by me 

**monhi swag :** ok great 

**fissa felix : *** gr8

 **fissa felix :** when will u gois learn

**chrispy chicken :** wait when will the movie night be? 

**but like a foxY : 👀👀👀👀**

**sueng :** its a good question jeongin 

**fissa felix :** the d8 night or the 8 night

**but like a foxY :** do you really have to ask 

**fissa felix :** oh yeah both ofc

**sueng :** i think movie nights are fun but

 **sueng :** are we going to do 8 night every week too? 

**chrispy chicken :** hm that may be a bit much for bin and minho indeed

**but like a foxY :** then well just do 8 night like once a month and min and bin and chan and sung can have d8 night every week

**monhi swag :** which day works for you bin? 

**binkipinki :** um doesnt matter

 **binkipinki :** you? 

**monhi swag :** doesnt really matter for me too

**jeekies n jeggings :** may i suggest friday night

**but like a foxY :** 👀👀👀👀

**jeekies n jeggings :** bc on fridays i dont feel like doing hw 

**but like a foxY :** 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀 

**sueng :** gosh jeongin 

**chrispy chicken :** oh i thought it was your plan that i would help with any questions you had for your hw 

**jeekies n jeggings :** oh

**chrispy chicken :** but if you had other things in mind

 **chrispy chicken :** thats fine ofc! 

**monhi swag :** omg u guys are so awkward 

**monhi swag :** but friday is fine for me

**binkipinki :** for me 2

**jeekies n jeggings :** chan? 

**chrispy chicken :** oh yeah for me too

**son long legs :** cute

**fissa felix :** guys check ur schedules so we can plan 8 night too

**son long legs :** will that be on friday 2?

**monhi swag :** maybe thatll be good

 **monhi swag :** less chance well get sick of each other haha

**sueng :** sure

**monhi swag :** and bin wanted that in the first place

**sueng :** shall we do last friday of the month? 

**fissa felix :** sure! 

**but like a foxY :** sure

**son long legs :** sure! 

**fissa felix :** im going to sleep now love you guys <33333 

**jeekies n jeggings :** gn evryone <3 

**son long legs :** good night 

**monhi swag :** gn bois

**sueng :** good night

**chrispy chicken :** good night

**but like a foxY :** nightynight 

**binkipinki :** good night 

* * *

"Sooo how did he ask you?" Heelchud had asked, during class. Changbin had to remind him that he wanted to pay attention to which Heelchud had said something about being curious and wanting to know if it was romantic, but Changbin was only half listening. 

Now they were walking to their usual table, Heelchud still an appropriate distance from him. _God bless that was over._ The fake dating with Minho might be a little awkward for him, but Minho was handling it surprisingly well, not only for himself but for Changbin too. Not that he thought Minho would go too far or something. The older boy could be very kind when things were serious, he just hadn't expected him to care so much for _him._ He was being considerate and careful with the skinship but not in a hesitant way, in a thoughtful way. Changbin wondered how he did that, he himself was too shy to initiate anything and just let Minho do everything. Well, until now Minho had only done what he already sometimes did with Changbin, hugging, holding hands and leaning against him, but with the teasing look switched out for a smile. Changbin had to admit he kind of liked the attention and affection, even though he was embarrassed by it. 

As usual, they were the last ones to arrive as Changbin wasn't the quickest at getting his stuff in his bag and his and Minhos lectures were the furthest away from their break spot. 

Jisung was doing something weird, his hands were in fists but with thumbs sticking out and he was wiggling them, occasionally stopping and putting and thumb up and one down. Everyone was looking at what he was doing. 

"Hey Bin! Just in time!" Jisung greeted. "What are my hands?" 

Chan was softly snickering while the rest, including Changbin, looked utterly confused. _Is this some kind of physics joke that only he and Chan get?_

"I honestly have no idea." He answered as he sat down next to Minho, who immediately swung an arm around him and greeted him with a smile. 

"Anyone else?" 

The rest shook their heads. 

"Chan seems to know." Jeongin commented.

"His hands are entangled particles of course!" Chan said between snickers. He seemed to be anticipating something funny. 

"Then everyone except for Chan are light oscillation by stimulated emission of radiations!" Jisung said in one breath, bursting out in laughter along with Chan as soon as he finished his sentence. 

"Oh I have heard of entanglement! They use it in quantum computers!" Felix said. Changbin was _very_ confused, as was the rest. 

"What the hell is light oscillation by whatever blabla you just said??" Hyunjin said. 

"It stands for LOSER." Jisung said between laughs, which made Chan and Jisung laugh even harder. 

Seungmin facepalmed. Changbin still didn't get it, but it seemed like he was _not_ the only one. 

"Does _anyone_ except for Chan get it??" Jeongin asked. 

"The LOSER is some sort of weird form of the LASER or something he told me i think." Minho said, scooting a bit closer to Changbin. "It was a weird story of physicists roasting eachother, but idk what that has to do with entanglement or something." 

Changbin snickered at the fact that Minho said "idk" out loud as "iduk". 

"I don't think it has anything to do with one another, but I'm not sure." Seungmin said. 

They let Chan and Jisung laugh at their inside jokes for a bit and Changbin noticed Hyunjin laying his head on Seungmins shoulder. Changbin grinned at that. _They would be way more convincing if they were fake dating._ Well that was because he knew Hyunjin actually really liked Seungmin and giving him affection and Seungmin didn't mind-- liked it? He didn't know exactly what Seungmin thought. He hoped for Hyunjin that Seungmin liked him back, but he also knew if that wasn't the case, Seungmin would make sure things wouldn't get awkward. Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjins head on his shoulder and the smile he gave him made Changbin think Hyunjin had a good chance. 

"Hey, Bin, Minho, how did you actually get together?" There was the inevitable start of the question. "I'm curious." 

"Oh, it, uhm, wasn't that special." Minho explained. "One day I just thought, fuck it all, I'm going to ask him." 

"Oh, _you_ asked him? Ah, that makes sense since Bin hasn't really talked about you that much." 

Minhos hand on Changbins shoulder tensed.

"You just thought fuck it all?" Heelchud continued, seemingly thinking about the situation. "I'm guessing that's referring to your personal problems, which are none of my business, but you couldn't make it a bit more romantic?" 

"Minho is not really about sappy or romantic gestures, he's more about the little things." Jisung defended. 

Heelchud ignored that comment. "And isn't it a little inconsiderate to drag Bin into your problems? I mean, I don't know what they are, but shouldn't you fix them before you start a relationship if you have to be all secret because of them?" 

Even though this wasn't real, it still felt like it was an insult towards Minho, which made Changbin feel bad. Minho seemed to think so too as he swung his other arm around the smaller boy and pressed him against himself, as if to say 'back off, he's mine'. Changbin blushed. 

"We have discussed my problems of course, I just really wanted to be with him." Changbin couldn't see Minhos face, but he was probably glaring at Heelchud. "Are you just going to critique my methods because you're jealous or will you be happy for Bin?" 

Changbin flinched at how forward Minho was, he didn't want them to fight. 

"Minho…" Changbin turned in Minhos arms to look at him. Minho looked back with an expression that said 'what?'. 

"I'm not jealous, I'm just looking out for Bin." Heelchud bit back. "I want him to be happy and from what I've got until now is he never talked about you specifically before you asked him out I don't know when, even though you have personal problems, but you say you discussed that. Then you decided to keep your relationship secret and Bin was so afraid of exposing you that he still didn't talk about you, and you can't have proper dates but you have movie nights every week. "

Heelchud took a breath before continuing. "And now you are just doing all the talking and giving all the affection so I still don't get to see what Bin thinks. Sounds to me like you are in control of this relationship and Bin doesn't get a say, or doesn't dare to say anything." 

_Shit._ Now he had to do something, say something. 

"It's not like that, Heelchud." Changbin wrapped his arms around Minho to support his words. "As I said, I'm a bit more shy, you know that. But…" 

He had to think a second about what to say next. "But Minho is really considerate and… and I'm happy with him." His words got softer at the end of his sentence as he looked down, a little embarrassed. 

"Awww…." Felix pretended to wipe away a tear. 

When Minho didn't say anything, Changbin looked up to see him looking away, cheeks red and with a little smile decorating his face. 

"Oh okay, that's good then." Heelchud mumbled, but Changbin only started paying attention halfway through his sentence, distracted by Minhos smile. 

They talked about some mundane things and some nonsense for the rest of the break, him and Minho returned to their position of Minhos arm around Changbin, hand softly stroking his arm and Changbin found himself relaxing against Minho. 

He was actually a tiny bit sad when the break was over, he couldn’t help it that he just liked cuddling. When they stood up to go to their classes, Minhos hand slid from Changbins shoulder along his back and arm, stopping to grab his hand. Changbin turned to Minho to ask what he wanted when he suddenly felt lips pressed to his cheek. Changbin went bright red and his mind went blank. 

“See you tonight, Bin.” 

Changbin looked at Minho in surprise, but the other was already walking away. _Oh yeah, right. The movie night,_ he thought when he could finally form coherent thoughts again.

“Is friday night your weekly movie night?” He heard Heelchud ask.

It took a second before Changbin nodded in response, still in shock.

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**son long legs :** nice minho!

 **son long legs :** u show them whos boss

 **son long legs :** aw ur not texting in class for once? 

**son long legs :** :/

* * *

**jeekies n jeggings :** seungmin

**sueng :** yes?

**jeekies n jeggings :** have u ever gotten another letter?

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i was curious bc last time was monday

 **jeekies n jeggings :** and before that thursday

 **jeekies n jeggings :** so maybe u got another one today

**sueng :** no, no letters

 **sueng :** unless jeongin hid them or smthing

**but like a foxY :** why would i????

**sueng :** idk

 **sueng :** but im not surprised

 **sueng :** the first one was unintentional

 **sueng :** and the second one was bc the first was unintentional

**jeekies n jeggings :** ok too bad

 **jeekies n jeggings :** bc u never found out who theyre from right

**sueng :** no i havent

 **sueng :** but theyre probably not ready for that yet ig

**but like a foxY :** one another note

 **but like a foxY :** evryon e ready for their d8 night

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah sure!

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i love hanging out w chan :D

**chrispy chicken :** ;)

 **chrispy chicken :** ohgod i meant :)

**but like a foxY :** DHHFJGDJEKKJMDS

**fissa felix :** lolllllllllllll

**monhi swag :** nice chan

**fissa felix :** oh can i ask a q bout something from earlier?

**sueng :** i say go ahead

**fissa felix :** seungmin would u want another letter?

**jeekies n jeggings :** thats pretty suspicious to ask lixie

**but like a foxY :** shut up jisung i wanna know too

**chrispy chicken :** dont fight

**but like a foxY :** dont copy me 

**sueng :** idk

 **sueng :** i mean, they were sweet

 **sueng :** but on the other hand ill only get more curious if i get more

 **sueng :** and ill feel more guilty if it turns out to be from smone i dont like back

**binkipinki :** is there someone you like then?

**son long legs :** bin maybe thats private

**binkipinki :** arent u curious?

 **binkipinki :** he can tell us right?

**but like a foxY :** but what if its me

**sueng :** i can tell you its not you

**monhi swag :** so there is someone?

**sueng :** i didnt say that

**monhi swag :** but u arent denying either

**chrispy chicken :** guys if he doesnt want to tell he doesnt have to

 **chrispy chicken :** maybe there isnt even someone

**jeekies n jeggings :** u dont trust us minnie?

**chrispy chicken :** just bc u trust smone doesnt mean ur just going to tell them who u have feelings for so easily

**fissa felix :** and if its one of us i wouldnt want to say either

**but like a foxY :** some of us dont mind exposing themselves though

**son long legs :**?

**chrispy chicken :**?

**but like a foxY :** hahahahahahahahahahaha

**fissa felix :** jeongins being cryptic again

 **fissa felix :** like the math student he is

**but like a foxY :**.

**sueng :** dont copy me

**but like a foxY :** dont copy me

**monhi swag :** im Enjoying this

**jeekies n jeggings :** bin when r u coming over

 **jeekies n jeggings :** so i know when to yeet out

**binkipinki :** um after dinner?

 **binkipinki :** ill text when im ready 

**jeekies n jeggings :** okie

**fissa felix :** have fun u gois uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** thx uwu

**son long legs :** love how ji is the only one responding

**but like a foxY :** the rest is too nervous for their d8s

**sueng :** theyre probably eating dinner

 **sueng :** just like we are

 **sueng :** put ur phone down jeongin 

  
**jeekies n jeggings :** oooh someones in troubleee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is d8 night! sorry for the physics jokes. idk if anyone got them ahahaha


	5. d8 night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but like a foxY : did smone just kick our door????   
> but like a foxY : nvm sueng says its prob for the neighbots
> 
> fissa felix : neighbots  
> fissa felix : w8  
> fissa felix : chan n bin r ur neighbors right
> 
> but like a foxY : oh yeah

"Bin help." 

"Hhmmmh?" Changbin mumbled, mouth full of food as he looked up at Chan from his plate of food. 

"I'm just realizing I haven't thought about what we're going to do when Jisung comes over." Chan was slightly panicking. Why was he panicking? He didn't know, maybe because everyone was calling it a date night, even though he knew that was referring to Changbin and Minho, maybe it was because Jisung said he liked hanging out with him so he felt pressured, he didn't know. 

"Wow Chan, _you're_ panicking? It's not like you've never hung out with Jisung." 

"But he said he didn't want to do homework." 

That didn't make sense did it? Changbin laughed at him to confirm that it indeed didn't make sense. 

"It's not like you haven't hung out before without doing homework, you have even hung out with just the two of you without doing homework or did you forget?" 

"No,, but what if he thinks i think it's a date?? Or-- or _he_ thinks its a date and I'm letting him down by not having anything prepared or--" 

"Yo, Chan chill." Changbin cut him off. He wasn't really chill, no. 

"Jisung just wants to hang out with you, I don't think he cares what you're going to do, or if you prepared something." Changbins words calmed Chan down a bit. What he said made more sense. 

"You're right, sorry, I don't know what I was worrying about." 

Changbin just laughed at that. 

"Anyway, you seem to be handling things much better than me. How are you feeling about your movie night?" 

Chan hadn't really asked Changbin about his feelings towards the fake dating yet. What he had gotten from his observations is that Changbin was a hundred times less stressed than when he was when Heelchud was expecting an answer. He still seemed a bit nervous when Heelchud was asking questions, either via text or in person, so concluding: Heelchud was bad for Changbins health, but Chan already knew that. What he didn't know was whether Changbin liked the fake dating with Minho or if he was just glad that Heelchud had backed off a little. Even though Minho would never make Changbin uncomfortable on purpose, it was Chans instinct to worry a little about the younger. He may have some suspicions that Minho might like Changbin. 

"Uhm, I don't know? I mean, we're probably just going to watch some weird movie Minho picked, so it'll be fun I guess?" 

Chan let out a little breath of relief, luckily Changbin didn't feel that awkward with Minho. 

Chan and Changbin finished their dinner and Changbin texted Minho and Jisung that he’ll be coming over soon. 

“Are you ready for your date?” Chan said in a exaggerated voice and wiggled his eyebrows at Changbin. _Might as well joke about it a little._

“Are _you_ ready for _your_ date?” Changbin shot back with a grin.

Chans ears heated up thinking about a date with Jisung and when he pouted at Changbin he saw his cheeks were a bit red too. _Oh yeah, Minho gave him a kiss…_ his ears got even redder thinking about that (and maybe also about every time Jisung gave _him_ a kiss on his cheek). Why does he have to get embarrassed so quickly?

“Well, I’m going to go. Good luck and try not to think too much.” Changbin said, snapping Chan out of his thoughts.

“You too! Have fun!”

* * *

“I can’t believe Jeongin is going to die.” Jisung said as he finally put his phone down and began to eat the dinner Minho had made-- heated up.

“RIP in pieces.” Minho said without much emotion. He couldn’t really focus right now.

“Okay at least the last thing Jeongin texted before dying is right. You are nervous.” 

Minho sighed. Why did Jisung have to be able to decipher him? Usually he was able to hide his emotions and feelings well, but Jisung knew him too well.

“Okay, yes, I _am_ a little tiny itty bit nervous maybe.”

Jisung was silent, prompting Minho to elaborate, or maybe because his mouth was full of food. Minho knew Changbin well, but Jisung probably knew him better so it was probably wise to elaborate and ask for Jisungs opinion.

“It’s just… Do you think I went too far with that kiss on the cheek?”

Jisung swallowed a part of the food, storing the rest in his cheeks like the cute squirrel he was.

“Uhm… Hard to say.” Jisungs cheeks wobbled as he spoke. “I don’t think so, he said in the chat kisses on the cheek were fine, I think? He was a bit vague so you’ll have to ask him.”

Minho hummed in response, asking was probably the best way for him to find out indeed.

Still, it was hard for him to know what to do exactly. On one hand there was Changbins shyness which could either mean discomfort or it could just be shyness, so Minho didn’t know how far he could go, and on the other hand there was the fact that they needed to convince Heelchud to back the fuck off and leave Changbin alone. And then there were his feelings for Changbin…

“What’s up Minho? Are you feeling like you’re using him because you like him?” Jisung read his mind. He both hated and loved it when he did that. He hated it because then he felt exposed but loved it because then he didn’t have to say it himself.

“Yeah, maybe. I just don’t know how to convince myself that I _am_ doing it for Changbin and not for myself.” 

“Well have you seen how Changbin is way more relaxed now Heelchud is keeping his distance? _You_ did that and you did that because you couldn’t stand seeing how Heelchud was with Changbin, not for yourself. _You_ are the only one who stood up and did something, unlike us cowards.” 

Minho laughed. “Thanks Ji, but I’m sure that if I didn’t do anything someone else would’ve done something. I was just the first one.”

“If one of us did something we probably would just miserably fail trying to convince Heelchud to let him go.” 

Jisung took a breath before continuing. “Think about it this way: because you have feelings for him you can convincingly fake date him! Imagine if _I_ had to do it, or Chan--”

Minho snorted at that thought, Chan would be _way_ too awkward, and especially if he had to do it with Bin, Chan would probably constantly apologize.

“--Or Seungmin, or-- or! Jeongin!” Jisung tried to contain his laughter, but failed, just like Minho.

“I think you could be convincing too, you are not afraid to give _a lot_ of affection.” Minho said dramatically after their laughter died down. Minho wanted to begin about how Seungmins “secret” admirer wouldn’t like it if he fake dated someone, but was distracted by a buzz of his and Jisungs phones. Jisung was quicker in checking his phone as Minho wasn’t completely ready for what was about to come.

“Oh! Bin’s coming! Then I’m going to yeet out.” Jisung grabbed both their plates and threw them in the sink as if to say ‘we’ll deal with that later’ and stopped at their front door to look back at Minho.

“Don’t worry and have fun, but don’t forget to ask Bin about what he thinks.” Jisung smiled.

“And you have fun _not_ doing homework with Chan~” Minho said suggestively. How could he almost forget to tease Jisung about _his_ date?

Jisungs cheeks got red -mission accomplished- and he breathed out a quick ‘thanks’ before he shut their door behind him.

* * *

Every second after Changbin had left, Chan became more nervous. He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn’t working very well. He tended to overthink things when he was alone and just told himself the nerves would go away when Jisung would arrive.

Then he heard a knock on his door. _Speak-- Think? of the devil…_ Jisung was knocking a rhythm on the door to identify himself. Chan smiled to himself, that was such a Jisung thing to do.

He opened the door to, indeed, find Jisung standing in the hallway with a big smile on his face.

“Hi Channie!” 

Chan smiled back. “Hi, Ji. Come on in.”

Jisung skipped inside and plopped down on the bed. Chan joined besides him.

“So… Whaddya wanna do?” 

“Uhm…” _Oh god, so he_ did _want me to think of something?_

This brought Chan into slight panic mode, Jisung hadn’t thought of something either? So did he think of it as a date? Or did he think Chan thought of it as a date? If he did, what was he supposed to do?

“Chan?” Chan looked at Jisung to find the other looking slightly worried. _Oh no, no I’ve made him sad by not having thought of anything._ “Is something wrong?”

Chan couldn’t stand it when Jisung was worried, especially not if it was about him. He had to do something about that.

“No! Nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking about what I wanted to do, but couldn’t really think of something.”

“Oh, okay.” Jisung looked like he didn’t believe Chan, as the worry didn’t completely disappear from his face. 

Chan wanted Jisung to stop worrying, but he wasn’t very good at lying either, so he just began tickling the other. Jisung let out a cute high-pitched yelp in surprise followed by laughter accompanied by his bright heart-smile. _Way better._ Chan grinned.

“Ack! Chan-- what are- why??” Jisung breathed between his laughter.

“I don’t want to see you worried about me because there’s nothing to worry about!” Chan teasingly grumbled as he continued to tickle the younger and dodge his attempts at trying to stop him.

“Okay! Okay! Have mercy-- I’ll stop worrying!”

Chan didn’t want to stop because he loved seeing Jisung laugh, but he did. _Then I’ll have to make him laugh another way._

“Phiew, okay, well, if there is nothing to worry about…” A mischievous smile appeared on Jisungs face and before Chan could react, the other started the counter-attack of tickles.

Now it was Chans turn to yelp in surprise. In between his tears of laughter he could see Jisung smile too. _Mission accomplished._

As much as Chan liked seeing Jisung having fun tickling him, after a while Chan couldn’t handle the tickles anymore so he grabbed Jisungs wrists to make him stop. Jisung looked at him with big and cute eyes, mouth slightly open, then he pouted.

“Not fair, you’re stronger than me.” Jisung whined. 

Chan just laughed as he always did, still holding the others wrists. They looked at each other for moment. Chan could see Jisung was thinking about something, but before he could ask, Jisung moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Chans ears immediately heated up and in shock he let go of the youngers wrists, who took the opportunity to tackle-hug him down on the bed. Chan was a little confused about what Jisung was doing, but he was tightly hugging him, so he didn't mind. 

"There, now we can't tickle each other anymore." Jisung said, cheek squished against Chans chest. 

Chan still had his arms free, so he could tickle his friend if he wanted, but instead he decided to wrap them around him. 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, Chans heart pounding in the chest Jisung laid on, until he decided to ask what _Jisung_ wanted to do. 

"Doesn't matter, I just wanted to hang out with you so anything's fine." 

Chan smiled and looked down at Jisung while patting his head fondly. Jisung looked back at him and mimicked his smile. 

"We could just watch a movie and cuddle, like Minho and Bin?" Jisung proposed, placing his chin on Chans chest. 

"Sure." Chan didn't want to move, but Jisung promised cuddles so it would be worthwhile. 

They repositioned themselves on Chans bed and grabbed Chans laptop. They picked some cheesy romcom to watch, Jisung knew one about fake dating, and the smaller boy leaned against Chan. Chan instinctively enclosed him in his arms and pulled him closer, resting his head on Jisungs.

"How do you think Minho and Bin are doing?" Jisung asked. 

"Well, I hope better than Kayden and Nina…" 

Jisung snorted cutely and Chan couldn't help but kiss the top of his head, to which Jisung shyly smiled and snuggled closer. 

* * *

It felt like no time had passed between Jisung leaving and Changbin knocking on the door. He must’ve spaced out or something.

Minho opened the door and invited the other in. Changbin stepped in a little awkwardly, shortly looking at Minho but then looking around the room. That isn’t what Minho wanted, he had hoped Changbin would just see it as them hanging out, but then again, Minho wasn’t looking at it that way either, was he? 

“Want something to drink?” He offered, trying to break the slight awkward tension. “I have also picked a movie already, umh, it’s about spy pigeons.”

Changbin snorted, showing a smile. 

“That’s so _you._ ” He teased.

Minho smiled back, this is the Changbin he wanted to see. 

“I’d like something to drink, yeah. Just give me anything.”

“Okay, I’ll get some pear juice for the both of us.” 

Changbin pulled a face. “No pear juice please.”

“I thought you said to give you anything?” Minho teased, making the other pout.

“No pear juice. You-- You’re going to give your _boyfriend_ something he doesn’t want?”

That caught Minho a bit off guard, he hadn’t expected Changbin to bring it up by himself. It calmed Minhos nerves a bit, because it meant he was comfortable enough to bring it up.

“Of course not! I’m just teasing.” Minho playfully slapped Changbin. “I’ll get some ice tea, or is that still not good enough for my baby Changbin?” 

Changbin hmphed and crossed his arms, cheeks red from Minho suggesting he was _his._ “No, ice tea is fine.” 

A little later, Minho reappeared with two glasses of ice tea. “We’ll wait with starting the movie until after we’ve finished our drinks. I’ll trust you for today with snacks,” Minho gestured with his head towards the snacks lying on his bedside table. “but I don’t trust you on my bed with any liquids.”

Changbin gasped dramatically but breath-laughed after. “I don’t trust myself with liquids on my own bed either.” 

He accepted the glass from Minho with a soft ‘thanks’ and Minho gestured for them to sit at the table.

Minho sighed. Now that the awkwardness had dissipated, he didn’t want to bring up their fake relationship again, and he thought about not doing it because Changbin had seemed fine, but decided it was better to just be open and ask him.

“Uhm, about this afternoon, I hope I didn’t go too far with that kiss…” Minho began. “I-- I just thought I had to convince Heelchud a bit more.”

Changbin looked down at his glass. 

“No, it-- it’s fine, I was startled by it, but it wasn’t that bad.” He said, one corner of his mouth upturned.

Minho let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh, okay, great.” 

It was silent for a moment, Minho contemplating asking further about Changbins thoughts on the fake dating. When Minho had said in the chat he was sorry that now Heelchud was off his back he had to do things with him, Changbin hadn’t answered, but he _had_ told Heelchud he was happy with him. _Instead of overthinking stuff, you can also just ask._

“So, you’re okay with the whole fake dating stuff? You’ll tell me if I do something Heelchud-y right?” 

Changbin snorted into his glass. “Did you just use Heelchuds name as an adjective?”

_See, Minho? You’re being way too nervous, it’s not like you aren’t really good friends._

“But, yeah, I’m okay with it.” Changbin continued. “Even though I still get nervous when Heelchud asks questions when you’re not there to answer them, this is _a lot_ better than before.”

With every word, Minho got more relaxed. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between the different kinds of shyness Changbin showed, but when Minho thought back at the breaks, he could remember a little smile on Changbins face, not an awkward one, but a content one.

“Okay, good, yeah, I mean, I know you like cuddles and stuff and I don’t mind giving them to you, but I didn’t know if it was okay in this context or something, because sometimes you pretend things are fine when they aren’t because you don’t want to hurt someone.” Minho tried to make eye contact with the younger. “But you know I would hate it if I made you uncomfortable, right?” 

Changbin nodded, shortly looking at Minho before inspecting his glass again. “Yeah, I know, and I will tell you if you do something I don’t like, because I know that you can handle that.”

That was all Minho wanted to hear. He could almost fully relax were it not for the voice in the back of his head reminding him of his feelings and the fact that Changbin rather had a movie night with all of them than with him alone. Minho shook his head at that last thought, of course movie nights with the eight of them are more fun than with the two of them, _jeez,_ he himself thought so too, so why wouldn’t Changbin?

“Are you done with your drink, slowpoke? I want to watch a movie and cuddle with my _boyfriend_.” Minho was done with the seriousness now, but he meant what he said. 

Changbin jumped in surprise of Minhos sudden mood change. Minho smiled, _cute._

“Yeah yeah, almost done.” He said and gulped down the last of his drink.

As soon as Changbin was done, Minho grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bed and jumped onto it.

“There isn’t much room on my bed so you’ll have to sit here.” Minho patted the spot in front of him with his free hand.

“I can’t sit down properly if you’re still holding my hand…” Changbin stood on the left of Minho, his right hand holding Minhos left.

The older boy pouted, not letting go of Changbins hand. “You can! You just have to, like, rotate a bit.” 

Changbin looked confused, as if he was trying to imagine how it could possibly work. Minho didn’t want to wait until he got it, so he took initiative and pulled the smaller boy closer. Changbin tripped and fell onto Minho on the bed, headbutting him in the process. Minho winced in pain, _man Changbins head is hard,_ and upon opening his eyes he saw that Changbins face was _very_ close to his. Both of them turned red and Changbin shot back, now sitting in front of Minho on the bed. They were still holding hands.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” They simultaneously said.

Both of them laughed at their in sync-ness and Minho rubbed his head.

“Man, your head is _hard._ ” 

Changbin chuckled, his cheeks still red, now maybe from the embarrassment of tripping and headbutting Minho. 

“What I _meant_ to achieve, was help you sit.” Minho slowly pulled the other closer again, in the process turning him around so that Changbin sat in between Minhos legs, with his back against him and Minhos left arm crossed over Changbins chest to hold his hand.

“There, wasn’t so hard was it?”

“You still need to get your laptop, though.” 

_Oh yeah._ Minho reluctantly let go of Changbins hand and reached over to grab his laptop, almost falling of his bed.

“Smooth, Minho.” Changbin commented.

“Shut up, I’ve got it.” 

Minho lifted his laptop over Changbins head so he could place it in front of them. He leaned forward against his friend and put his chin on his shoulder to see what he was doing on the laptop.

“Is this really the best way to do things?” Changbin glanced to at Minhos head on his shoulder.

“Don’t critique my methods when they are working.” Minho said as he clicked on the movie.

He leaned back against the wall, pulling Changbin with him in a hug, to watch the movie. Changbin relaxed in his arms and Minho was very content in that moment, with Changbins soft body in his arms, hearing and feeling him laugh whenever something funny happened. Minho was not really paying attention to the movie, instead thinking about the boy who was sitting in his arms, about how he wouldn’t mind doing this every week and about how, when their faces were so close, he had wanted to kiss him. His heart sped up at the thought of kissing Changbin and he hoped Changbin couldn’t feel it pounding against his back. 

Minho tried to discard the thoughts, Changbin wasn’t his real boyfriend and he shouldn’t take advantage of this situation. He also didn’t want to think about when it would be time to stop the fake dating, it would probably not be that soon as Heelchud would take the first chance he had to harass Changbin if he didn’t know with 5000% certainty that he didn’t fucking like him back. _No Minho, don’t ruin this by thinking about freaking Heelchud._

Changbin looked up at Minho from Minhos shoulder his head was laying on.

“Everything okay?” He looked a little worried which made Minhos chest tighten. “I get that the suspense of this movie is very high, but you’re kinda crushing me.”

Oh, he was, wasn’t he? 

“Sorry.” Minho laughed and loosened his grip on Changbin, who shuffled around in his arms.

For the remainder of the movie they just relaxed, Minho stroking Changbins soft belly at times and Changbins head eventually resting against Minhos. 

He looked at the younger to see he had dozed off. _He must've been tired from this whole week of stressing about Heelchud._

Changbin looked really cute asleep, his mouth a little open. Minho had the urge to give him a kiss, but he wasn't sure if that would wake him up so he just sat still. 

A few minutes later his phone buzzed. 

**jeekies n jeggings, monhi swag**

**jeekies n jeggings :** hey hows it going there

 **jeekies n jeggings :** enjoying ur d8? 

**monhi swag :** yeah the movie just finished

 **monhi swag :** binnie fell asleep in my arms

**jeekies n jeggings :** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**monhi swag :** hows ur d8

**jeekies n jeggings :** we also watched a movie 2gether

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i was just wondering how long itll be until ur finished but

 **jeekies n jeggings :** bins sleeping so

**monhi swag :** dont wanna wake him up :/

**jeekies n jeggings :** well uhm… 

**monhi swag :** w8 

**monhi swag :** ill carry him back 

**jeekies n jeggings :** chans asking if u need any help

 **jeekies n jeggings :** minho? 

* * *

Minho put his phone away and slowly moved from behind Changbin, making sure he disturbed the other as little as possible. He carefully lifted him up, holding him a little awkwardly as his friend just lied limp in his arms. _Oof, he's a little heavy._ Minho leaned a bit backwards so that Changbin didn't fall forward, and tried to support his head as much as possible. _As if he is a baby_ , Minho grinned to himself. 

After he managed to open the door and walk towards Chan and Changbins room, he encountered a problem. How was he going to knock? He couldn't yell, that would wake the other boy up, and his hands weren't free enough to knock loud enough. _Kicking it is, then._

He kicked the door a few times, trying to keep his upper body as steady as possible, and indeed, a few moments later, Chan opened the door. Jisung was standing behind him and they both smiled at the sight of Minho holding a sleeping Changbin in his arms. 

"Do you want me to take it over from here?" Chan whispered. 

Minho thought for a second and then shook his head. 

"I first want to, uhm, wish him good night. I'll also put him in bed so you two can say goodbye too." 

Chan and Jisung gave each other a knowing look before nodding and clearing the way for him. 

Minho carried Changbin to his bed and carefully put him down. After tucking the other in, he looked at him peacefully sleeping. A little smile formed on Minhos face as he leaned in closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Good night, Binnie." 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** did smone just kick our door???? 

**but like a foxY :** nvm sueng says its prob for the neighbots

**fissa felix :** neighbots

 **fissa felix :** w8

 **fissa felix :** chan n bin r ur neighbors right

**but like a foxY :** oh yeah

**son long legs :** everything okay??

**but like a foxY :** sueng is looking 

**but like a foxY :** oh its just minho

**fissa felix :** minho was kicking their door? 

**but like a foxY :** sueng saw him walk in

**son long legs :** i still dont get it

**but like a foxY :** minhos weird everythings prob fine

**fissa felix :** did minnie ask them

**but like a foxY :** ill go look 2

**son long legs :** do we need 2 come 2?

**sueng :** no everythings fine

**fissa felix :** what was it? 

**sueng :** minho kicked their door bc bin fell asleep

 **sueng :** he is now carrying him to bed

**fissa felix :** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **fissa felix :** goals

**son long legs :** so the d8s went well? 

**but like a foxY :** yeah theyr now all grossly saying bye

**fissa felix :** *cutely

**but like a foxY :** u cant even see them

**fissa felix :** dont need 2 2 know its cute

**chrispy chicken :** thanks felix

 **chrispy chicken :** now everyone go to sleep cus its late

**son long legs :** its friday

**but like a foxY :** k dad

**monhi swag :** dy

**but like a foxY :** gdi minho

**chrispy chicken :** oh bin just woke up

**jeekies n jeggings :** :o

**but like a foxY :** even bins not sleeping now

**chrispy chicken :** bye guys

**fissa felix :** bye <3

**jeekies n jeggings :** bye channie <3

**son long legs :** byebye

**but like a foxY :** nightynight ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you liked this sappy chapter, please tell me what you thought :D


	6. We're just going shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow the dates between the floormates keep coming.” 
> 
> Seungmin stopped on his way to grab the shopping bags and looked at Jeongin.
> 
> “It’s not a date, we’re just going shopping, gosh Jeongin.”
> 
> Jeongin snickered. “Isn’t everything you do with Hyunjin special?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: at the end they all text through each other, so it might be a little confusing,  
> This chapter is seungjin bc we didn't get that last chapter :D

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**son long legs :** gm guys

**but like a foxY :** henlo

**son long legs :** do u wanna go w me to the store

 **son long legs :** im doing the shopping for nxt week

**but like a foxY :** no thx

 **but like a foxY :** for one

 **but like a foxY :** i dont wanna

 **but like a foxY :** second

 **but like a foxY :** suengll get mad cus i always forget stuff

 **but like a foxY :** or get th wrong brand or sumn

**sueng :** he does

**chrispy chicken :** id like to but i always go monday morning

**son long legs :** :/

**chrispy chicken :** and im busy w hw sorry

**binkipinki :** cant felix go w u

**son long legs :** he gaming :/

 **son long legs :** theres some event or whtvs

**sueng :** ill go w u

 **sueng :** we usually do it on sunday 

**sueng :** *i

**monhi swag :** the shade

**sueng :** but i can do it tday

**son long legs :** yay!

 **son long legs :** ill get my bags and meet u in the hall?

**sueng :** sure 

**sueng :** see u in a min

* * *

“Wow the dates between the floormates keep coming.” 

Seungmin stopped on his way to grab the shopping bags and looked at Jeongin.

“It’s not a date, we’re just going shopping, _gosh_ Jeongin.”

Jeongin snickered. “Isn’t everything you do with Hyunjin _special_?”

Seungmin tried to keep his deadpan expression but felt heat creeping to his cheeks. Hyunjin had told Jeongin about what Seungmin had said to him, ‘he thought it was really sweet’ according to Jeongin, but that could’ve been followed by a ‘but’ of some kind, although Hyunjin was the one to say he wanted Seungmin to know how amazing he was. 

"Whatever." He just said, even though Jeongin knew about his developing feelings for his friend. Seungmin didn't want to talk about it now. 

When Jeongin didn't say anything, he grabbed the shopping bags and headed for the door. 

"Any special wishes?" 

"Can you bring that ice cream I like?" Jeongin got excited thinking about it. 

Seungmin smiled at the child like request of his roommate, Jeongin could be really cute sometimes. 

"Sure." 

He stepped out and saw Hyunjin already waiting in the hall. The taller boy waved happily. 

"Hi! Thanks for coming with me." 

"Of course, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." 

"No, no I couldn't find the bags at first, Felix found it funny to put them in the fridge." 

Seungmin snorted, _typical Felix._

During their walk to the store, Seungmin thought about how Hyunjin had been even more nice and clingy lately. _Was it because Hyunjin really wanted to show him how great he was or was it just because he was paying attention?_ Seungmin shook his head and decided not to think about it too much and just enjoy the attention Hyunjin gave him. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Seungmin jumped a little, which made Hyunjin laugh. How long had Hyunjin been looking at him? 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Hyunjin swung his arms around Seungmin and swayed him. "God you're so cute." 

Seungmin smiled while Hyunjin shook him. If anyone else would do that he would try to escape, but this was Hyunjins way of showing love and he loved it when Hyunjin was just _himself._

"But there's nothing wrong? You seemed deep in thoughts." Hyunjin let go of his friend when they entered the store. 

"Oh yeah, no, nothing wrong, don't worry." Seungmin thought a little about what to say, he didn't want to lie to Hyunjin. "I was just, uhm, thinking about how you said you wanted to show me how great I am I guess and it puzzles me how you can be so nice." 

Hyunjins mouth fell open a little. "Really?" 

Seungmin nodded and Hyunjin pouted and shook the others arm. " _You're_ the nice one, Minnie."

Seungmin laughed and grabbed a cart for him and Hyunjin. They just shopped in comfortable silence for a while, just grabbing the stuff they needed, until Hyunjin suddenly pulled a little paper out of his pocket. 

"Sorry, just need to check what Felix wanted for sandwich spreads, unlike you I need a shopping list haha." 

Seungmin looked over to see what was written on the shopping list, out of curiosity, and stopped dead in his tracks.

_That handwriting._ It couldn't be, could it? Did Hyunjin really write the love letters? Seungmin felt like he couldn't breath, head spinning, heart going frantic. He felt his legs go weak. 

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin turned around when he noticed that his friend wasn't beside him anymore and dropped whatever he was holding when he saw him. "Oh god you look pale, is everything okay? Do we need to go back? Do I need to call someone?" 

He rushed over to support Seungmin, snapping him out of his ridiculous breakdown. _Jeez,_ think _Seungmin, it could be Felix who wrote it, or you could be mistaken._ He shook his head for the second time that day. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I don't know what got over me just now." Seungmin tried to calm his friend down, he looked so damn worried and it made Seungmins chest tighten. "I guess I didn't have enough breakfast." 

That technically wasn't a lie, he only had a quick breakfast as he just woke up when Hyunjin asked to go shopping. 

"Is that because of this? I could've waited for half an hour or something, really." 

Hyunjin was still supporting Seungmin, but Seungmin couldn't look the other in the eyes, not in this state of mind and not when Hyunjin was worrying over him like this, his heart couldn't handle that. 

"I'm fine, really. Thank you though." Seungmin politely pushed the taller boy away, signaling that he could stand on his own. "I think you dropped something." 

Hyunjin kept his gaze on his friend for another second before looking at where he was pointing. 

"Oops, I'll get that." 

They walked further without saying anything, Hyunjin frequently checking if Seungmin was okay and holding a hand ready to catch him if needed, and Seungmin overthinking things. He couldn't help asking something, he was curious. 

"So, do you usually write the shopping lists or Felix?" 

"Uhm, that depends, we usually write them for ourselves and ask the other what they want." 

Seungmin hummed, trying to stay calm. _So it_ is _Hyunjins handwriting._ He forced himself to stop thinking about it and focus on what he needed from the store. He couldn't have Hyunjin worry about him even more and Jeongin would definitely laugh at him if he forgot something. 

Once they payed and put everything in the right bags, Hyunjin offered to carry them all. 

"I'm not letting you carry _all_ the bags, Jinnie. I'm fine now." 

"Okay, but promise me you'll eat something when we're back. And I'll carry the heavy ones." 

Before Seungmin could protest Hyunjin grabbed two bags and started walking, then stopping and turning around to see if Seungmin was doing okay with the bags. 

They walked back to their dorms and Hyunjin offered- insisted that they stopped by Seungmins room first and he would help unpack the groceries. 

"Jeongin, please make sure Seungmin eats well, he got a little unwell at the store." Hyunjin said once they were inside the room. 

"Oh really? You sure it wasn't because of your beauty?" 

_Gosh._ Seungmin had the urge to slap Jeongin for that stupid comment, but Hyunjin beat him to it and lightly pushed the boy. 

"Jeongin, I'm serious, I thought he was going to faint or something!" 

"It wasn't that serious, Jinnie, it was just for a moment." 

"Okay, wow, I'll make sure he eats well." Jeongin said, now serious. Seungmin didn't know if he liked it better when he wasn't serious. 

"Alright, that was the last item, take care and really eat something, okay?" Hyunjin stroked Seungmins arm before grabbing his bags and leaving for his room. 

"Wait! You don't want me to help you too?" Seungmin tried to stop Hyunjin. 

"No I want you to rest and eat something!" The taller yelled as he started to run away. 

Seungmin sighed and sat down on his bed. 

"What happened at the store? Are you sick Seungmin?" Jeongin sat next to him and handed him a granola bar. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"I think Hyunjin wrote the letters." 

"WHAT." 

Seungmin flinched from Jeongin screaming in his ear. 

"Jesus Seungmin, you got me all worried and stuff and you're not even sick?" 

Jeongin froze suddenly. Seungmin had the feeling he wasn't done talking yet, though. 

"Wait. So what the heck happened?" Jeongin continued. "Did Hyunjin tell you something? You almost fainted because you think he wrote it?" 

"Maybe if you chilled for a second, I could explain." 

"Okay, you're being snarky. Good, that means you have not completely lost your mind." Jeongin smiled brightly as he said that. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his smile. 

"To answer your fifty questions, no, Hyunjin didn't say anything about the letters, he was just being sweet as always, but he had a shopping list with him and the writing looked like the one on the letters and I kind of panicked I guess." Seungmin didn't look at Jeongin, even though he knew he wouldn't judge. "Also, my legs got a bit weak because I didn't eat much this morning." 

"So you're sure it's Hyunjin? I mean, I can't say I'm _very_ surprised, he is sappy and likes you a lot." 

That was true, but Seungmin still had a hard comprehending everything. 

"Well, it could've also been Felix, but Hyunjin said they wrote their own shopping lists." 

"So it _is_ Hyunjin?" 

"I guess…" Saying it out loud made it feel even more real and Seungmins heart began beating faster again. "But…" 

"But?" 

Seungmin was silent for a moment, usually he knew what so say right away, but now his mind was racing. 

"I don't know." 

Jeongin bounced up and down on the bed. "Seungminnnnnnn."

Silence. Seungmin couldn't form words, there was both too much and too little to say. 

"He likes you and you like him, what's the problem?" 

"It's just- I guess I'm a little overwhelmed because he would write such a letter about me and I feel like I don't deserve it because-" Seungmin interrupted himself with a breathy laugh. "it's kind of funny, actually- the more he is kind to me to show me I deserve that letter, the more I feel like I don't deserve it. I feel like I don't do- can't do enough in return." 

Jeongin was listening intently and Seungmin looked at him to see what he thought, but he looked like he was still thinking. 

"It's stupid, I know." Seungmin said. 

"It's not stupid, dumbass, I get it, but I think Hyunjin thinks you do enough. You said he makes you feel special for god sakes. And besides, you aren't supposed to know yet that he wrote those letters." 

Seungmin put his head in his hands, he forgot about that for a second and it made things even more difficult. 

"But if I do enough, why hasn't he told me yet? I don't get it." 

Jeongin shrugged. "Maybe he's shy, or he wants to make absolutely sure you won't run away or something, as you said, the letter is pretty, uhm, personal and exposing." 

_That makes sense._ Seungmin sighed, his mind clearing up a bit thanks to Jeongin, who could look a this situation with some sense. 

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just have to show _him_ how amazing he is and wait until he's comfortable and confident enough to tell me." 

Jeongin smiled. "Yeah, but make sure you do it your own way and not copy Hyunjin or something, not that I think you, or anyone else, are physically able to be as sappy as Hyunjin." 

Seungmin laughed at that. "No, I'll do it my own way yeah." 

* * *

**binkipinki, monhi swag**

**binkipinki :** oh yeah minho

 **binkipinki :** thanks for last night

 **binkipinki :** chan told me you carried me back and put me in bed

**monhi swag :** no problem 

**monhi swag :** although ur pretty heavy 

**monhi swag :** but i had a good time too

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**fissa felix :** seungmin u okay? 

**fissa felix :** r u eating? 

**chrispy chicken :** oh god do i need to worry

 **chrispy chicken :** i already am but

**fissa felix :** hynjn told me he wasnt feeling well @ the store

**son long legs :** i asked innie to make sure he ate 

**fissa felix :** *8

**jeekies n jeggings :** gkkfkgk

**chrispy chicken :** ok still worrying thoug

**monhi swag :** thoug

**binkipinki :** is the fact that theyre not txting a good thing? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** itcould mean innies forcinh him to eat

**chrispy chicken :** hope so

**but like a foxY :** hes fine gius

**monhi swag :** gius

 **monhi swag :** damn, was too l8 to correct ji

**but like a foxY :** sueng was just overreacting

**binkipinki :** suengmin overreacting?

**jeekies n jeggings :** to not eating?

**son long legs :** jeongin :(

**monhi swag :** i think he means sngmn is okay now

**but like a foxY :** dont worry hynjn i made sure he 8

 **but like a foxY :** if hes not feeling well he gets grumpy n stuff

 **but like a foxY :** do u think i want that

**sueng :** he was all worried bout me

**son long legs :** as i thought 

**son long legs :** sweetie innie <3

**but like a foxY :** :/

**chrispy chicken :** ur okay?

**jeekies n jeggings :** do u want a kiss?

**sueng :** yes im okay

 **sueng :** no.

**jeekies n jeggings :** i was just asking to see if u were rlly okay

**monhi swag :** rejection means hes okay

**fissa felix :** ok good

**jeekies n jeggings :** on another note…

 **jeekies n jeggings :** channie do u want to help me w hw again

**but like a foxY :** 👀👀👀👀

**jeekies n jeggings :** or r u busy

**monhi swag :** guys fyi

**chrispy chicken :** no i can come over n do my hw there

**monhi swag :** ji is not actually this dumb

**chrispy chicken :** n if u have a q i can help

**monhi swag :** hes just not confident n wants to hang out w chan

**but like a foxY :** * pretends to be shocked *

**son long legs :** i had 2 read twice to understand

**fissa felix :** i want a hw buddy 2 :/

**chrispy chicken :** i cant help w evrything but i do my best

**binkipinki :** i think u help w confidence 2

**jeekies n jeggings :** ur the best channie <3

 **jeekies n jeggings :** u deserve a kiss when ur here

**monhi swag :** lil tip chan

 **monhi swag :** ji likes it when u give him kisses 2

**but like a foxY :** gross

**fissa felix :** yea he does uwuw

**monhi swag :** n im sick of always hving 2 do it

**fissa felix :** lov that the use of nrs is increasing

 **fissa felix :** we r slowly establsishing ourselves as humans

**binkipinki :**???

**monhi swag :** establsishing

**sueng, son long legs**

**sueng :** hey hyunjin

 **sueng :** i feel like i dont say it enough but

 **sueng :** i appreciate your concerns

 **sueng :** really

 **sueng :** even though it wasnt that bad you made sure i was okay

 **sueng :** and i appreciate that

**son long legs :** no problem minnie 

**son long legs :** i dont do it for anything in return but im glad youre thankful

 **son long legs :** love you minnie <3

**sueng :** love you too jinnie

 **sueng :** <3

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** good afternoon bois

 **monhi swag :** im taking insp from hynjn n im gon ask

 **monhi swag :** nyone wanna work out w me this fine sunday

**fissa felix :** theres an event 2day again so

**but like a foxY :** no thx

**sueng :** no thanks

**son long legs :** unless u r going dancing no

**monhi swag :** i was planning on doing cross fit

 **mohni swag :** but we can dance 2

**son long legs :** k sure

**chrispy chicken :** im in too

**son long legs :** oh yeah seungmin

**jeekies n jeggings :** we finished all our hw yesterday :D

**sueng :** yeah?

**jeekies n jeggings :** but im gon stay in

**son long legs :** r u feeling better today?

**binkipinki :** i was planning on wrking out 2day 2 but

 **binkipinki :** i suck @ dancing

**sueng :** yeah i 8 well 

**sueng :** so im fine thank you

**fissa felix :** im having a hard time keeping up w evrything

**son long legs :** ok gr8 :)

**chrispy chicken :** we can just go 2gether and do a bit of everything?

**monhi swag :** sure

**binkipinki :** yeah thats fine

**chrispy chicken :** ok glad u r okay seungmin!

**but like a foxY :** hv fun getting all swaety n gross

**monhi swag :** swaety

**fissa felix :** sweaty :)

 **fissa felix :** oh yeah ji

**chrispy chicken :** shall we meet @ the uni sportscenter?

**jeekies n jeggings :** whatsup flixie

**binkipinki :** sure

**monhi swag :** sure

**fissa felix :** did chan give u kisses yesterday

**son long legs :** sure

**fissa felix :** or do i need 2 come by n give u some

**jeekies n jeggings :** yes 2 both uwu

**but like a foxY :** gross

 **but like a foxY :** i think i got a stroke from reading this

 **but like a foxY :** w evryone talking through eachother

**fissa felix :** carful innie :(

**sueng :** hes overreacting lix

**fissa felix :** okay be safe!   
**fissa felix :** im gonna give ji some kisses

  
 **jeekies n jeggings :** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the last part was readable gkdngkjf sorry


	7. Thank you for making me realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay…" Minho said, turned to face Changbin and took a breath while Changbin did the same. "Do-- do you even like me the way I like you, Bin?" 
> 
> Jisung was watching with anticipation how this would play out. Changbin looked up at Minho with what looked like determination to Jisung, and he saw both of their faces were dusted with a pink blush. Jisungs heart was beating pretty fast and he wondered how fast Minhos was beating since Jisung knew Minho didn't have to act this. 
> 
> "Of course I do." Changbin said louder than he expected and then everything went fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not completely over Heelchud being annoying yet....  
> Also, Jisung really loves his friends

Minho was done early with his class today and walked out thinking about the weekend. He smiled to himself, _it was a good weekend._ He had thought about friday night almost all saturday, and on sunday he went working out with his friends. _I should do that more often, it’s way more fun than doing it alone._

“Hey Minho! Funny running into you here.” 

Minho whipped around. _That voice._

“Shouldn’t you be in class with Changbin?” Minho squinted at Heelchud, who was standing before him, grinning like the fucking idiot he was. He suspected Heelchud had some kind of sick plan and ran into him on purpose, but the medical and biology buildings _were_ next to each other, so it could be just a coincidence.

“Oh? No that’s just a working class, you should know that right?” Heelchud really loved humiliating people, didn’t he? “I was already done and Bin can’t do two things at the same time, so since we talked a bit in the beginning he’s now finishing his exercises.” 

“So you thought you’d take a walk instead of creepily stare at Bin?” Minho snarked. His mood was ruined because of Heelchud and he was pretty sure now that Heelchud had planned this.

“Wow, I get that you don’t like me because I flirted with Bin, but I can’t help that I didn’t know you had something since Bin never talked about you.” Heelchud put his hands up, which pissed Minho off. “Anyway, how was your movie night with Bin?”

_Ah so this is his plan._ He probably already asked Changbin about it, which he gave away, _not very smart of you Heelchud,_ and wanted to see if they had really had a movie night.

“It was great, thank you for asking.” Minho couldn’t hide his annoyance in his tone. He contemplated what to say next, if he said too little Heelchud would think he was afraid to say something in contradiction to Changbin, but if he said something too specific it could look studied. And on one hand he didn’t want to tell Heelchud anything but on the other hand he wanted to rub in his face that he had a good time with Changbin.

“I just picked a movie and I thought Bin found it pretty funny, but I’m not sure since he fell asleep at the end.” Minho smiled thinking back to Changbin sleeping cutely in his arms.

Heelchud nodded and crossed his arms. He was silent for a few moments and Minho thought he got him to shut up, but then he opened his goddamn mouth again.

“Are you sure Changbin actually likes you?”

Minho almost choked on his spit but quickly composed himself. _The audacity of this guy._

“We’ve already been over this, Heelchud. He has told you he is happy with me, so just let it _go_. He doesn’t like you that way.” 

“He doesn’t like me that way or whatever, but does he like _you_ that way? He can say he is happy with you but still not like you that way, you know how Bin can get, afraid to reject people.” Heelchud looked fake apologetically. “I mean, you’re saying all this stuff about me making Bin uncomfortable or something while you’re basically doing the same.”

_Fuck this guy, for real._ Minho tried to calm down by telling himself that Heelchud just wants to make him insecure and Changbin had told him being with him was better than with Heelchud, but he could still feel a little guilt creeping up on him.

“I’m not the same as you.” Minho seethed in anger. “ _I’m_ his boyfriend and I always make sure he’s not uncomfortable, while you only care about yourself.”

“Are you sure?” Heelchud didn’t look moved by what Minho said for one second. “ _I_ only care about myself? Who is _actually_ forcing Bin into a relationship while he has his own problems? Has Changbin ever told you he loves you? Has Changbin ever kissed you and not the other way around? Or have you not kissed yet? _Hell_ , is this relationship even real? I mean, Bin is still not really talking about you that much.”

“Shut up.” Minho knew that this wasn’t the best response, but it was all he could bring out at this moment. “I-- Changbin also had fun at our date-- and I don’t need to proof shit to you.”

“You didn’t answer any of my questions, which makes me question your relationship even more.” Heelchud shrugged casually. “Okay, so he had fun, that’s great I guess. Congratulations, he thinks it’s fun to watch some weird movie with you, I already knew that.”

“We also cuddle--”

“Yeah you also cuddled, but Changbin likes cuddles from everyone--”

“Not from you--”

“What I was saying,” Heelchud now looked a tad annoyed with Minho, _good._ “is that you still haven’t given me any evidence that Changbin actually likes you, other than some vague stuff he said and some things he did with you that he would do with anyone.”

“But--”

“And the fact that you said you don’t need to proof anything is just you trying to convince me?-- no I think you’re more trying to convince yourself that he likes you back.”

Minho was speechless. What did he say to this? As much as he wanted to go against what Heelchud said, he was right that he didn’t have any proof that Changbin liked him back, _because he probably doesn’t even like me back?_ , but wasn’t sure if he should just make something up. _At this rate he’ll just go back to harassing Changbin_. Minho wanted to prevent that at all costs but if he now said that he had proof, Heelchud wouldn’t believe him.

“I even think there’s more proof that he _doesn’t_ actually like you back.” 

Minho was interrupted from his thought process. “What..?”

“You wanna know what he said when I asked him if he actually likes you in that way? Like, enough to kiss you out of free will?”

Minhos heart stopped. He didn’t know if he wanted to hear the answer.

“He was silent-”

_Shit._ Minho hoped that Changbin at least could be able to lie a _little._

“- at first,” Heelchud continued, smirking because, as much as Minho could look expressionless, Minhos face probably revealed he didn’t have confidence. “then he looked panicked and hesitated before he said ‘of course, he is my boyfriend’ without much conviction.”

_I can’t believe this piece of shit._

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but your so called boyfriend doesn’t-”

“You just asked an invasive question.” Minho didn’t want to hear Heelchud talk anymore, as much as he was angry, Heelchud also managed to make him feel more and more guilty.

“As if.” Heelchud rolled his eyes. “How hard is it, if you really like someone, to tell your friend that you really like them, especially if ‘them’ is your _boyfriend_? Even if you’re shy like Bin.”

Minho balled his fists, he wanted to punch Heelchud so bad, but he knew Changbin wouldn’t want that. He also couldn’t tell Heelchud he was wrong because why would he believe him over the evidence Changbin had given?

“If you don’t believe me, I have more evidence.” Heelchud just kept on talking. “He seemed pretty shaken by that kiss you gave him friday, I think he didn’t like--”

“Fuck off.” 

Minho had enough. He was done hearing all the evidence for that Changbin didn’t like him back, so he just walked away before he did something stupid.

* * *

When Jisung arrived at the lunch table, Seungmin, Jeongin, Chan and Felix were already there and Chan smiled at him with his beautiful dimple smile.

“Hi guys!” He said as he sat down next to Seungmin. 

Jeongin shot him an angry look. _What did I do???_

“Uhm, that seat is taken.”

“Gosh, Jeongin…” Seungmin rolled his eyes at the younger.

Jisung was confused at the scene playing out in front of him. _Did they have a fight or something? The seat is taken??_ He slowly raised himself from the seat. 

“Sorry…”

“No, you can sit there if you want.” Seungmin said.

“No Hyunjin will sit there.” Jeongin retorted.

_Hyunjin? Why does_ Jeongin _want Hyunjin to sit next to Seungmin? Or in front of Chan?_ Jisung was very confused, until he remembered that Minho told him he suspected Hyunjin of writing the love letter to Seungmin. _Then why would Jeongin say this in front of Seungmin?_

“Uhm…” Jisung wasn’t sure what to do, he looked at Chan and Felix who were just timidly watching.

“Sit.” Seungmin said- ordered him and stood up himself. Jisung immediately obeyed.

“I’ll just sit on the other side of Jisung so there’s still room for someone else if you’re not going to drop it.” Seungmin spoke to Jeongin, but, despite his words, he didn’t look particularly annoyed.

“I’m helping _you_ out here.” Jeongin said.

“Guys…” Chan said. _What is going on??_

“I can be nice to Hyunjin without sitting next to him.”

This comment confused Jisung even more, was Jeongin helping Seungmin be nice to Hyunjin? Where did this come from?

“Okay, but since Minho, Changbin and Heelchud are still coming, I’ll come and sit next to Jisung.” Jeongin stood up as well and came to sit next to him.

Jisung smiled. “You can also just say that you _want_ to sit next to me~”

Jeongin rolled his eyes but smiled. “Whatever.”

Jisung got the urge to give the boy a smooch because he was so cute, but before he could do anything, he heard Hyunjins voice.

“I’m guessing that side is for Minho, Bin and stalker?” Hyunjin pointed at the side where Felix and Chan sat.

“Yes.” Jeongin replied.

Hyunjin sat down next to Seungmin. _All according to plan…_ Jisung thought without fully understanding what exactly the plan was. 

Not much later Changbin arrived too, without Heelchud? _Did he finally get the message?_

“Where’s Heelchud.” Jeongin asked, pronouncing ‘Heelchud’ with full disgust.

“Uhm, he was done with the exercises early so he left somewhere already.” Changbin shrugged. “He said ‘maybe I’ll see you during the break’ so maybe after I told him about friday he got that he should give me some room?”

“You told him about your date?” Jisung asked, wondering what exactly Changbin had said. He knew what Minho felt, but wasn’t sure about Changbin, his shyness could be confusing sometimes, but was cute all the time.

“Yeah, he asked…” Changbin looked down suddenly, as if there was more to the story, and then looked up at the rest again. “Minho not here yet? Because Heelchud also suddenly asked if I _actually_ liked Minho, like enough to kiss him out of free will, and I kinda panicked and didn’t know what to do.”

_Oof._ That wasn’t particularly good for the image of their fake relationship. What it said about their real relationship wasn’t clear, Bin could’ve been panicking _because_ he had feelings for Minho while they were fake dating, so he still had hope for Minho.

“Do you think Heelchud is on to you?” Seungmin asked and Jisung noticed he had an arm around Hyunjin. _Cute._

“I mean, I eventually said ‘of course, he is my boyfriend’ and not long after he left, so I don’t know?” 

“Hmm… Heelchud is not dumb, but let’s hope that scared him away.” Chan said. Chan was so dreamy when he was all serious and realistic about stuff. _No Jisung now’s not the time!_ Chan was right and Heelchud could be on to them, so they needed to talk with Minho…

_Minho?_ That’s right, Minho still hadn’t shown up. Now Jisung began to panic a little. The building Minho had classes in was the most far away but usually he wasn’t much later than Changbin.

“What- what if Heelchud is with Minho now?” Jisung voiced his fear in hope that the others would tell him that wasn’t the case.

“When I passed between our buildings I didn’t see them, I even waited for a second to see if I could catch Minho halfway, to already talk to him.” Changbin said.

That was good right?

“So either Minho has something else keeping him busy, or Heelchud went _to_ him.” Seungmin pondered.

That was _not_ good. What was Heelchud planning to say or do to Minho? His mind began thinking up all kinds of bad scenarios when he suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Chan worriedly looking at him.

“Minho can take care of himself, Ji, don’t worry.” Chan softly squeezed his hand, which, along with his words, helped calm Jisung down. “And we don’t even know if Heelchud is with him.”

“I’ll check to see if he sent something in the group chat.” Jeongin grabbed his phone from his pocket.

“Maybe everyone should check their phone to see if he send something private.” Chan said, still holding Jisungs hand.

Jisung grabbed his phone with his free hand to check.

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** minho where r u?

**binkipinki :** is heelchud with u?

 **binkipinki :** is everything okay?

They waited for a minute, but no response came. 

“Jisung, do you remember if he maybe once told you about some test or thing for his internship that would be today?” Felix seemed a bit panicked too.

Jisung shook his head, Minho would always excitedly talk about whenever he got to go to the animal shelter with his internship, or complain if he had dumb assignments, so he would know if there was something.

“Maybe there was some surprise thing, or- or he locked himself in the bathroom?” Hyunjin offered. 

“Then he would have his phone on him, right?” Changbin was also looking nervous and Jisung grabbed his hand too, to maybe calm him down and to also calm _himself_ down.

“Should we go look?” Jisung asked, already beginning to stand up. He had to do something, he didn’t care if he barged in on a test or something, he had to know if Minho was okay.

“Where? He could be anywhere in the building, he could even not be there.” Seungmin said.

He had a point, but Jisung didn’t want to admit that.

“Maybe he’s fine and we’re overreacting.” Jeongin said, but it sounded like he didn’t believe himself.

“But what if he’s _not_ fine?” Jisung almost yelled.

He saw everyone flinch and immediately felt bad. 

“Jisung, he can take care of himself..” He heard Chan say.

_It_ is _Heelchud we’re talking about, though._ Jisung thought, but before he could voice it, Changbin let go of his hand and stood up.

“I’ll go look for him.” He said, looking at the floor. “If Heelchud’s with him and things aren’t fine, it’s my fault, so I should go.” 

“Bin…” Felix looked like he wanted to comfort the other, but didn’t know what to say.

Jisung also felt bad, it wasn’t Changbins fault. It was Minhos decision to say they were boyfriends.

“It’s not your fault, Bin.” He said. “Minho--”

As if on cue, all of their phones vibrated and Jisung let go of Chans hand now too to grab his phone at light speed. 

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**monhi swag :** hlchds not w u?

**jeekies n jeggings :** nohesnot

**but like a foxY :** where r u???

**fissa felix :** r u okay??

**chrispy chicken :** is vrything okay?

**binkipinki :** minho??

**monhi swag :** ill come

 **monhi swag :** im fine dont worry

When Minho _finally_ arrived, he immediately let go of Chans hand - Chan had grabbed his hand again while waiting for Minho - and basically jumped on him while everyone was talking through each other. 

"Wowowowowow, guys chill." Minho said and patted Jisungs head. "I see you have been worrying." 

"Yes we have, Heelchud left class early and didn't come here after I may have exposed us and then you didn't come either and you didn't respond so we thought Heelchud may--" 

"Bin." Minho put a hand on Changbins shoulder to stop his frantic talking. "I'm fine, let's sit down and I'll explain what happened." 

Jisung let go of Minho to allow him to sit down. He noticed Minho didn't comment on the fact that Changbin said he may have exposed them, and Minho wasn't looking very happy. _So Heelchud was with him._ Minho sighed deeply before starting to talk. 

"So, I ran into Heelchud- I mean, I guess he ran into me…" He began, looking down at his hands. Did he look guilty? "And he also told me he talked to you, Bin, but if you gave him the suspicion that something was wrong, I confirmed it…" 

Changbin tried to make eye contact with Minho. "Why? What happened?" 

"He asked me if you actually liked me and I- I said you did, but then he suddenly asked if _you_ ever kissed _me_ or if you've ever said you loved me and didn't know what to say so I basically confirmed that you didn't and then I couldn't go back anymore and he said that I was basically the same as the things I accused him of because you don't--"

"Minho, stop." Changbin grabbed Minhos hand. If Jisung didn't sit so far away, he would have done the same, so he just grabbed Chans hand again and felt Felixs small hand join in. He saw Hyunjin following their example and grabbing Seungmins hand. 

"This is my fault. Because of me he went to you and I can't blame you for not knowing what to say when I didn't either." 

Jisung hated seeing his friends like this. That freaking Heelchud probably totally guilt tripped Minho into thinking Changbin hated this fake dating and Minho was too scared to say Changbin was (fake) in love with him and that they kissed before. 

"But I told myself I'd make sure he wouldn't bother you anymore, how can I if he doesn't believe we are dating?" 

"Minho, don't be so hard on yourself. You had a good reason for not knowing what to say, right?" Chan said like the kind boy he was. 

Changbin looked a little confused, but Jisung knew what Chan meant. 

"Well, yeah I didn't want to push things like kissing and saying I love you on Bin, and I also panicked because then I didn't know what he had asked Bin already and what Bin had answered… " Minho looked at his and Changbins hands. "But still…"

"He probably planned to talk to you separately and prepared every question he could ask to expose you, so there wasn't anything you could do, I think." Seungmin spoke Jisungs thoughts. "Speak of the devil…"

_Huh?_

"Don't move, guys." Seungmin commanded. "I'm pretty sure I saw Heelchud standing over there, but I'm not going to check and neither are you." 

"He probably wants to see some kind of break up or something." Jisung grumbled, having the urge to look if he could shoot Heelchud an angry look, but resisted. 

"So what do we do?" Felix nervously squeezed his and Chans hands. 

It was silent for a moment, everyone looking at each other to see who had any ideas, but since Changbin and Minho knew the best what Heelchud knew, it was hard to come up with something. 

"Uhm, Minho?" Changbin asked hesitantly, not looking at the other. Did Changbin have a plan? He better have a plan to fix this, or was he going to fake break up? 

"Can you look look at me and ask me if I, uhm, really like you- or love you or something?" 

Jisung had to strain his ears to hear the last bit of Changbins sentence. _What is he planning?_ A break up would definitely be the worst plan, Heelchud would use that and try to 'comfort' him in whatever gross way. Jisung shuddered at the thought. 

"Okay…" Minho said, turned to face Changbin and took a breath while Changbin did the same. "Do-- _do_ you even like me the way I like you, Bin?" 

Jisung was watching with anticipation how this would play out. Changbin looked up at Minho with what looked like determination to Jisung, and he saw both of their faces were dusted with a pink blush. Jisungs heart was beating pretty fast and he wondered how fast Minhos was beating since Jisung knew Minho didn't have to act this. 

"Of course I do." Changbin said louder than he expected and then everything went fast. 

Before Jisung could comprehend it, Changbins free hand cupped Minhos face and he kissed him?! 

He heard everyone gasp and he tried to get a better view of what was happening because Changbins head was kind of in the way. Jisung saw that it wasn't a kiss on the mouth, but right besides it. 

Minho looked just as shocked as the rest, but after a second he pretended (?) to kiss back, gently placing a hand on Changbins cheek too. _Jesus christ, Changbin, I didn't know you had the balls to do this._ Well, it wasn't on the lips, but still, and his hand blocked the view for Heelchud. _That'll show Heelchud._

When they separated again, they turned back to face the rest, Changbin bright red and looking down, and Minho a little less red and looking at Changbin. They were still holding hands, just like the rest of them. 

"Guys, I think Heelchud left." Everyone let out a breath of relief when Seungmin said that. 

"Holy heck, Changbin." Jeongin spoke for everyone. "I think that'll keep him away, even if he knew we saw him." 

"Sorry Minho, this was the only way I think, and I _really_ didn't want him to go back to flirting with me, and then you said you wanted to make sure he wouldn't bother me anymore so I thought you wouldn't mind…" 

Minho squeezed Changbins hand. "Of course not, I started all this to help you get rid of Heelchud and with that I gave you permission to do whatever you thought necessary." 

Jisung smiled along with his friends, he had the feeling everything was going to be alright between them. 

Without being conscious of it, he began massaging Chans hand. He felt Felix letting go of their hands and received an encouraging smile. _Huh? Oh._ He became aware of what he was doing, but didn't care to be embarrassed about it, he just enjoyed it and the smile it brought on Chans face. 

“Oh my god would you look at the time!” Hyunjin brought the group out of their trance by being his dramatic self. “Class has started already.”

They all quickly let go of the hands they were holding and grabbed their stuff. 

“You gonna be okay?” Jisung heard Minho ask, definitely to Changbin.

“Yes.” 

Jisung looked their way and saw Changbin hugging Minho, who was smiling brightly. _Cuties._ He thought as he walked to class.

* * *

**swag heelchud, binkipinki**

**binkipinki :** thank you for making me realize what i actually feel for minho

 **binkipinki :** and that i dont show him enough love

 **binkipinki :** i kissed him today

  
  


**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**fissa felix :** bin u may dab

**son long legs :** does this mean the fake dating is done?

**sueng :** if u go to doing nothing now itll all hve been for nothing

 **sueng :** idk how long it needs to go on

**chrispy chicken :** yeah heelchud needs to know bin isnt interested in him 

**chrispy chicken :** even if he isnt in a relationship

**monhi swag :** yeah i didnt think that far when i started this ofc

**fissa felix :** u cant break it off now that uve kissed :(

 **fissa felix :** even if its fake :(

**but like foxY :** we just said that wouldnt go well lixie

**fissa felix :** im supporting tht 

**monhi swag :** btw sorry bin tht u felt u needed to go this far

 **monhi swag :** hope it wasnt too bad

**jeekies n jeggings :** it cant

**binkipinki :** it wasnt

**jeekies n jeggings :** cus u hve soft cheekies

**binkipinki :** he does

**chrispy chicken :** u know who also has soft cheekies

**monhi swag :** :)

**but like a foxY :** i cant possibly guess 

**chrispy chicken :** ji

**fissa felix :** *jeekies 

**fissa felix :** yall dont hve to be so soft 

**chrispy chicken :** ur right how could i have been so stupid

**fissa felix :** im already crying

**chrispy chicken :** oh no!

**jeekies n jeggings :** ur not stupid chan >:(

**son long legs :** hes kidding

**chrispy chicken :** sorry 

**son long legs :** well,

 **son long legs :** mostly

**monhi swag :** love it when we all talk through echothr

**sueng :** your spelling of eachother pisses me off

**monhi swag :** live w it

**but like a foxY :** dont fight!

**fissa felix :** w8 gois

 **fissa felix :** i think weve strayed from the topic

**son long legs :** which was?

**jeekies n jeggings :** my soft jeekies?

**fissa felix :** that was a necessary topic uwu 

**fissa felix :** but no

 **fissa felix :** b4 tht

**jeekies n jeggings :** oh what minho n bin gon do

**son long legs :** oh yeah 4got bout that

**monhi swag :** i dont mind continuing 

**binkipinki :** me neither

**sueng :** i mean its not like u have to b all kissy n stuff

**but like a foxY :** god bless

**jeekies n jeggings :** unless u want 2 ;)

**sueng :** bc of minhos problems

**but like a foxY :** dont need 2 c tht again

**fissa felix :** dkghkffhkf

**son long legs :** 2 kinds of ppl

**fissa felix :** it was v romantic innie!

**son long legs : *** 3

**sueng :** until when r u gon continue then

 **sueng :** its like chan said

**monhi swag :** dont wnna think bout it :/

**sueng :** k 

**sueng :** not my problem

**binkipinki :** seungmin s trying to help minho

**monhi swag :** i know

**son long legs :** we just hve to think of a realistic break up for later?

 **son long legs :** or u

 **son long legs :** tht keeps hlchd away?

**jeekies n jeggings :** what if they dont wnna break up

**but like a foxY :** 👀👀👀👀

**binkipinki :** we dont have to know now right?

**chrispy chicken :** ofc not

 **chrispy chicken :** 1 step @ a time

**monhi swag :** yeah

**fissa felix :** on another note

 **fissa felix :** whos xcited for 8 night this friday?

**jeekies n jeggings :** me!

**but like a foxY :** sure

**son long legs :** which movie r we gon watch?

**sueng :** horror

**jeekies n jeggings :** god no

**son long legs :** :(

**binkipinki :** pls not

**but like a foxY :** u just want hynjn to cling to u

**sueng :** muhahahahaha

**monhi swag :** 👀👀👀👀

**but like a foxY :** dont copy me

 **but like a foxY :** i dont approve of this use

 **but like a foxY :** pls delete

**fissa felix :** sooooo

**monhi swag :** pls 4give me 4 my sins

**fissa felix :** should smone just pick one?

**but like a foxY :** ill think bout it

**fissa felix :** who?

**son long legs :** me

**monhi swag :** me

**jeekies n jeggings :** me

**but like a foxY :** me

**sueng :** me

**binkipinki :** me

 **binkipinki :** minho picks weird movies

**chrispy chicken :** how bout we let felix choose

**monhi swag :** u loved spies in disguise

**sueng :** okay

**fissa felix :** spies in disguise?????????

**sueng :** that was @ chan

**fissa felix :** masterpiece

 **fissa felix :** no u pick chan

**chrispy chicken :** seungmin already said okay

**fissa felix :** or minho

**sueng :** chan can pick too idc

**chrispy chicken :** betrayal

**sueng :** not minho

**son long legs :**???

**jeekies n jeggings :** i say u pick 2gether

**binkipinki :** genius

**jeekies n jeggings :** *jinius

**monhi swag :** fine by me

**but like a foxY :** me 2

**son long legs :** sure

**chrispy chicken :** okkie

**fissa felix :** :D

**chrispy chicken :** where r we gon have 8 night?

**sueng :** i wanna say here bc its the most clean but

**son long legs :** we could switch evry week?

**sueng :** then u guys r gonna mess that up

**monhi swag :** the shade

**fissa felix :** we could do it here this friday?

**chrispy chicken :** sounds good

**binkipinki :** yeah

**but like a foxY :** sure idc

**jeekies n jeggings :** sure!

**son long legs :** im good w that too

**but like a foxY :** suengs kidding btw he would love 2 hve u guys over :)

**monhi swag :** love how u 2 expose echothrs kindness

**sueng :**.

**jeekies n jeggings :** im Enjoying this

**monhi swag :** dont copy me

**but like a foxY :** dont copy me 

**but like a foxY :** ur on thin ice minho.

**monhi swag :** oh no a period 

**sueng :** i would run if i were u

**fissa felix :** periodt

**monhi swag :** what can i do 4 u to 4give me

**but like a foxY :** beg

**chrispy chicken :** guys pls

**sueng :** ur amazing jeongin

**jeekies n jeggings :** jsdrngjndgnjs egbrinrogjnrgjmfkg nkfnghdbhgbr fkg

**son long legs :** yes he is

**binkipinki :** he is isnt he

**fissa felix :** :o even the bf?!

  
 **monhi swag :** ill risk the drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the messy ending again ahahah they love talking through each other (they will do it more times in coming chapters so beware).


	8. literally feeling the love rn <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrispy chicken : but if we always do extra sweet  
> chrispy chicken : it becomes regular
> 
> fissa felix : mind = blown
> 
> monhi swag : just keep raising the standard until u die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're talking through each other again (Changbin is talking to Hyunjin and Jeongin, and the rest with each other). Enjoy this crack chapter :)

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**jeekies n jeggings :** arent u guys also glad the breaks are going back to normal

**monhi swag :** less hlchd = more better

**fissa felix :** 'normal' 

**binkipinki :** ? 

**fissa felix :** everyones being xtra soft :(

 **fissa felix :** even minnie

**jeekies n jeggings :** only w hynjn though :(

**son long legs :** hes soft w u guys too

**binkipinki :** not as soft as w u

**but like a foxY :** im not soft so not all is doomed

**monhi swag :** thx 4 ur sacrifice innie

**chrispy chicken :** why the :(

**fissa felix :** cus crying

**but like a foxY :** if u want sueng to be soft u hve to work 4 it

**jeekies n jeggings :** im trying

**but like a foxY :** unless ur flixie

**binkipinki :** same

**but like a foxY :** cus hes our bab

**monhi swag :** lixie gets a free pass

**fissa felix :** more crying

**but like a foxY :** bin just go kiss minho or sumn

**chrispy chicken :** yes 

**chrispy chicken :** not @ the crying! 

**son long legs :** n 4 u innie? 

**chrispy chicken :** or the kissing per se

**but like a foxY :** imppssible

**binkipinki :** whats the secret 4 sngmin

**chrispy chicken :** do whtver you want! 

**but like a foxY :** unless ur flixie

**monhi swag :** nice chan

**fissa felix :** :D

**jeekies n jeggings :** unfair :(

**but like a foxY :** idc ask hynjn

**jeekies n jeggings :** but i get it 2

**binkipinki :** hynjn? 

**but like a foxY :** ji go cuddle w chan or sumn

**son long legs :** idk what i did

**fissa felix :** or me :D

**but like** **a foxY :** u dont need me or sueng

**monhi swag :** why not ask sueng

**son long legs :** but i hope im still doing it 

**jeekies n jeggings :** i want to cuddle n give kisses to evryone

**but like a foxY :** theres also hynjn or bin

**chrispy chicken :** god theres so much happening

**sueng :** youre still doing it 

**but like a foxY :** theres even minho

**son long legs :** :D

**binkipinki :** what is it? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah but ur cute too

**son long legs :** who did u ask bin

**fissa felix :** theyre just being dramatic jiji they love ur cuddles

**binkipinki :** minnie

**but like a foxY :** no kisses though 

**sueng :** jinnies just being xtra sweet so

**jeekies n jeggings :** ill take that

**sueng :** i wanted to do it back

**chrispy chicken :** awwwwwwww

**fissa felix :** cry in mg

**monhi swag :** this was so hard to read man

**binkipinki :** i wasnt paying attention to the other conversation

**but like a foxY :** it wasnt important 

**son long legs :** well then guys

 **son long legs :** b xtra sweet to minnie

**chrispy chicken :** but if we always do extra sweet

 **chrispy chicken :** it becomes regular

**fissa felix :** mind = blown

**monhi swag :** just keep raising the standard until u die

**jeekies n jeggings :** or make sngmin change his ways

**son long legs :** no minnie is perfect the way he is

**but like a foxY :** omfg

**fissa felix :** ugly sobbing

**monhi swag :** wont ur secret admirer dislike this sngmn

**sueng :** ppl can do whtver they want

 **sueng :** n me too

**but like a foxY :** mayb the secret admirer doesnt even dislike this

**jeekies n jeggings :** oh?

**but like a foxY :** if sueng is happy then the secret admirer is too right?

**binkipinki :** well i get if theres some jealousy

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah i mean

**monhi swag :** then they shouldve confessed sooner

**sueng :** guys dont make hyunjin feel bad

**son long legs :** guys dont make minnie feel bad :(

**chrispy chicken :** wow

**fissa felix :** literally feeling the love rn <3

**Hyunjin and Seungmin help squad**

**son long legs :** guys help

**chrispy chicken :** whats up?

**son long legs :** i wanna confess

**binkipinki :**!!!!

**son long legs :** but idk how :/

**chrispy chicken :** just follow your heart

**but like a foxY :** u watch so many dramas

**son long legs :** but idk if thats too much

 **son long legs :** and i want to make it special for him

**fissa felix :** just be u

**but like a foxY :** bc u already make him feel special

**binkipinki :** did he say that to u??

**but like a foxY :** no to hynjn

**chrispy chicken :** awwwwwwwwww

**binkipinki :** when????

**but like a foxY :** last thursday

**binkipinki :** and he hasnt confessed yet????

**son long legs :** well,,

**fissa felix :** would u have bin

**binkipinki :** ok mayb not

**but like a foxY :** is this referring to smthing 👀

**fissa felix :** i wasnt

**binkipinki :** idk what ur talkin bout

**son long legs :** guys u were supposed to be helping me

**but like a foxY :** ok

 **but like a foxY :** nice dodge of the q bin

**chrispy chicken :** i dont think it needs to be super extravagant

**fissa felix :** wait

 **fissa felix :** i hve n idea

**but like a foxY :** do tell

**fissa felix :** what if he does it on 8 night

**binkipinki :** in front of evryone?

**son long legs :** what if he then feels pressured

**chrispy chicken :** yeah that might not be the best idea

**son long legs :** thx though lixie

**chrispy chicken :** oh!

**but like a foxY :** do tell

**chrispy chicken :** what if he writes another letter and then signs it and gives it to him in person?

**binkipinki :** chan genius

**fissa felix :** chan genius

**but like a foxY :** chan genius

**son long legs :** i like that yes :)

 **son long legs :** i hope minnie will think so too

**fissa felix :** bet

**chrispy chicken :** im sure he will

**binkipinki :** yeah u guys have almost been acting more couply than me n minho

**but like a foxY :** yeah until u kissed him

**chrispy chicken :** good luck jinnie!

**son long legs :** thx

**binkipinki :** n tell us all bout it when its done!

**but like a foxY :** ye!

* * *

Minho had been thinking about his almost kiss with Changbin ever since it happened, sometimes imagining how it would’ve been if in had been on the lips and other times just thinking about how it really happened. He then thought about how Changbins lip had felt soft on his skin, how his insides felt warm, and how he had the urge to shift to the side and bring their lips together. But he hadn’t, because not only would it startle the other, he wasn’t at _all_ sure if Changbin wanted that. 

During the break yesterday, Heelchud hadn’t shown up, but Minho had held an arm around Changbin just in case he would come, and Changbin had leaned against him, and during the break the day before that, when Heelchud _was_ there, they had held hands and he had given Changbin a little goodbye kiss on the cheek again, to which the other had shown a little smile. What Minho concluded from this was that Changbin was either still too shy to really do things, or he still did it all just to get rid of Heelchud and for nothing more, well, maybe the affection. _Aka, I don’t know what he really thinks._

The fact that Heelchud hadn't shown up yesterday made Minho both relieved and anxious, relieved for obvious reasons, and anxious because that meant the end of their fake relationship was nearing and _that_ meant he either had to confess or that they had to go back to being friends who didn't kiss and only occasionally cuddled or held each others hands. _Or Changbin confesses?_ Minho shook his head, however obvious Minho was, Changbin would be too shy to confess, _if he even likes me that way._

He arrived at the lunch table where everyone was already sitting. Had he been walking slow because he was thinking? He saw that, again, Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting close to each other and Minho wondered if Seungmin suspected Hyunjin. _If he does, he's seriously hinting Hyunjin to tell him, and otherwise he is telling the admirer that he likes Hyunjin instead._ He also wondered why Hyunjin was taking so damn long with confessing. 

Everyone, except for Heelchud, was laughing at some joke Jisung made, _shit, did I miss it?_ He thought, but seeing his friends laugh made him forget about it. Hyunjin was grasping at Seungmin for support, Chan had his silent shaky laugh, Jeongin was clapping and Changbin laughed with his whole face. 

He sat down and gently put an arm around Changbin once he had his lunch out. A few of his friends, who were done with laughing, said hi, and Changbin leaned into him from laughing. 

“H--hey-” was all Changbin could bring out.

“So, is anyone going to tell me what was so funny or do I have to guess?” Minho laughed.

Jisung retold his joke, he had made an acrostic poem with some physics term or something, and everyone burst out in laughter again. 

“So… Tomorrow you guys have a movie night again?” Heelchud asked when Chan and Hyunjin _finally_ stopped laughing.

_Way to ruin the mood._

“No, we’ll have eight night!” Felix bounced in his chair from excitement. 

“Eight night?” 

“We’ll have a movie night with the eight of us.” Chan explained. “We do that on the last friday of the month.”

“Oh.” 

Minho hoped with all his heart Heelchud would leave it at that, but just in case he wouldn’t, Minho decided to say something too.

“When they learned about our movie night, they wanted in too so we decided on that.” He caressed Changbins shoulder as usual. “And I’m happy because as much as I love our movie night, it is fun to do it with the eight of us too.”

His friends nodded in agreement.

“And we can cuddle when we’re with the eight of us too.” Changbin brought in.

For a moment Minho thought he was serious, but then realized he probably just said it as a prevention, just like Minho, but Minho meant what he said.

“But please no gross kissing.” Jeongin whined as if he had experienced it too many times already.

“Jeongin, we are invading their movie night, let them kiss.” Jisung smiled a little teasingly.

Minho felt his cheeks get a little warm and he looked to the side to see Changbins cheeks red as well.

“Okay, then you are allowed to kiss Chan as well, since we’re invading your movie night as well.” Jeongin shot back, making Chan hide his head in his hands, ears bright red, and Jisung look away in embarrassment as well.

“Hahahaha, nice Jeongin.” Seungmin laughed at everyones embarrassment.

_Not wise, Seungmin._

“And you’re allowed to kiss Hyunjin, even though we’re not invading anything from you.”

Hyunjin and Seungmins eyes went wide in shock and betrayal (?), before looking away. Now everyone was red except for Jeongin, Felix and Heelchud. Minho smiled at his awkward friends and Jeongins fulfilled smile, even though he was a little embarrassed himself.

“Oh, wow, is it a thing of you guys not to show off any of your relationships or something? Do you all have problems or something?”

Heelchuds comment was followed by some sputtered protests of ‘we aren’t in a relationship’, ‘Jeongin is just saying stuff’ or ‘we aren’t-- uhm- no’, to which Heelchud just shrugged.

“Anyway, what the conclusion was, I think, is that on eight night, everything is allowed!” Felix smiled.

They continued their lunch until the end of the break with an occasional comment or small conversation, but nothing really interesting. Minho was hoping Heelchud wouldn’t take notice of that, after their ‘kiss’, Changbin had only very subtly changed how affectionate he was with Minho. Not that _he_ changed his ways a lot, but he was more affectionate from the beginning. He contemplated maybe giving Changbin a peck on the lips to show Heelchud their growth, but was afraid of the reaction of the other, so he decided to keep it to a kiss on the cheek. When they were ready to go to class, he leaned in to give Changbin his goodbye kiss, but the other dodged, grabbed his head and gave _him_ a kiss on the cheek instead. 

"See you tomorrow." Changbin said, trying to hide the 'shy' in his shy smile. 

Minho felt all giddy and happy, and a little more confident about confessing now. He went to class smiling. 

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** i have a request

**fissa felix :** go ahead 

**but like a foxY :** i dont think itll apply to u but

 **but like a foxY :** pls when kssing tmrw, 

**but like a foxY :** try to keep out of my sifht

**monhi swag :** sifht

**fissa felix :** u dont hve to keepout of my sight! 

**but like a foxY :** unless u are named seungmin and hyunjin

**monhi swag :** felix wants to see the fun i see ;) 

**but like a foxY :** then perhaps i can handle it

**chrispy chicken :** pls minho

**monhi swag :** way to pick favs

**chrispy chicken :** he is a Child

**sueng :** hes just saying random stuff as always

**jeekies n jeggings :** felix said we can do whtver we want so

**but like a foxY :** no kssing me

**jeekies n jeggings :** does that mean i can kiss innie

 **jeekies n jeggings :** dhit

**monhi swag :** dhit

**binkipinki :** whys innie sensoring kissing

**but like a foxY :** cus its gross

**binkipinki :** or is he just lazy

**son long legs :** lov how innie types faster than evryone

**but like a foxY :** im Superior

**fissa felix :** he is

**son long legs :** very true

**monhi swag :** agreed

**chrispy chicken :** cant disagree w that

**binkipinki :** yeah

**sueng :** questionable, but not opposed

**jeekies n jeggings :** even though he doesnt like kissies i hve to agrre too

**but like a foxY :** :) 

**monhi swag :** agrre

**but like a foxY :** im guessing this means yall will honor my request

 **but like a foxY :** no response…

**sueng :** bc youre saying weird things

**monhi swag :** sorry innie ill do my best to keep out of sight when kissing my bf :)

**but like a foxY :** the chances of ppl kssing arent that low

 **but like a foxY :** thx minho i Appreciate

**jeekies n jeggings :** ill do my best 2

 **jeekies n jeggings :** cus ill be trying to give vryone a kiss :)

**fissa felix :** :D

**son long legs :** oh god

**but like a foxY :** gross r u gon try n make out w evryone?

**sueng :** GOd jeongin

**jeekies n jeggings :** no kiss their cheeks :)

**chrispy chicken :** pls jeongin

**but like a foxY :** hes the one being vague 

**but like a foxY :** i mean i dont wanna see that either but

 **but like a foxY :** i was talking bout the real deal yknow

**binkipinki :** what is this conversation

**but like a foxY :** im just hving a good time :)

 **but like a foxY :** even though u gois r being gross

**monhi swag :** he loves embarrassing us

**but like a foxY :** ye

**sueng :** i mean,

 **sueng :** i get that i guess

**son long legs :** cuties

**binkipinki :**??

**monhi swag :** i think he means theyre cute when theyre evil

**son long legs :** theyre always cute

**monhi swag :** so,, what i said

**chrispy chicken :** theyre not evil minho

**but like a foxY :** i am

**sueng :** yeah i am

**fissa felix :** uwu

**son long legs :** uwu cute

**jeekies n jeggings :** yea but theyre cute uwu

**binkipinki :** yeah they cute

**chrispy chicken :** i agree that theyre cute

**monhi swag :** and evil but we lov them for that

**but like a foxY :** uwu

**monhi swag :** well innie not sngmn

**sueng :**.

**son long legs :** come figth mnho

**monhi swag :** k lets do it

**chrispy chicken :** no fighting guys!

**fissa felix :** im restraining hynjn rn

**binkipinki :** while typing?

**jeekies n jeggings :** minhos already out

**fissa felix :** i jumped hm

**son long legs :** hes sitting on me

**monhi swag :** kinky

**chrispy chicken :** minho pls leave

**but like a foxy :** pls leave

**sueng :** pls leave

**son long legs :** pls leave

**jeekies n jeggings :** he already left me :(

**fissa felix :** f

**monhi swag :** im coming bck now tht hynjn chickened out

**son long legs :** felix sitting on me

**monhi swag :** *doing kinky stuff

**but like a foxY :** pls leave

**sueng :** pls leave

**chrispy chicken :** hes a Child minho

**son long legs :** pls leave

**jeekies n jeggings :** hes back :D

**binkipinki :** dont corrupt lixie minho

**monhi swag :** sorry babe

**but like a foxY :** minhos enjoying this i see

**son long legs :** and its okay if he corrupts me?

**binkipinki :** sure idc

**sueng :** come fight then bin

**binkipinki :** imsorry

**fissa felix :** f

**chrispy chicken :** no fighting!

**but like a foxY :** im not restraining sueng

**monhi swag :** dont go fighting my bf

**jeekies n jeggings :** oh no hes leaving again

**chrispy chicken :** guys pls

**fissa felix :** bins apologized now vryone hug uwu

**son long legs :** hes hugging me now :D

**jeekies n jeggings :** n im hugging minho :D

**chrispy chicken :** im hugging bin :D

**fissa felix :** innie n minnie? :D

**but like a foxY :** undisclosed

**son long legs :** bet theyre hugging rn

**fissa felix :** bet uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** bet uwu

**binkipinki :** cute uwu

**chrispy chicken :** sweeties uwu

**but like a foxY :** omfg

 **but like a foxY :** can u believe the accusations that r being made here

**sueng :** unbelievable

**monhi swag :** bet they r typing this hugging uwu

**son long legs :** u 2 r the factor that bring us from fighting to uwu again

**chrispy chicken :** and felix!

**son long legs :** *3

**binkipinki :**!

**fissa felix :** oh yeah chan!

**chrispy chicken :** yeah?

**fissa felix :** do u have time to pick a movie?

**chrispy chicken :** sure!

 **chrispy chicken :** wait 

**fissa felix :**?

**chrispy chicken :** ji do u need me 4 ur hw today?

**but like a foxY :** omg

**jeekies n jeggings :** no u go pick a movie with lixie

 **jeekies n jeggings :** thx though channie <3

**chrispy chicken :** okay then ill come over felix!

**jeekies n jeggings :** if i have a q ill ask minho

**monhi swag :** what

**sueng :** literally everyone else can help u better

**son long legs :** not me

**fissa felix :** not me

**binkipinki :** not me

 **binkipinki :** minhos smart

**monhi swag :** :)

 **monhi swag :** but dont bring urself down babe

**but like a foxY :** im simultaneously grossed out and laughing

**fissa felix :** channies here so 

**fissa felix :** buhbye

**chrispy chicken :** if u need help just barge in ji 

**monhi swag :** he wont need it if he has my smartness @ his side

**son long legs :** suddenly chan says who can barge in our room?

**but like a foxY :** the things u do 4 love

**monhi swag :** ur great u know that innie

**but like a foxY :** ofc :)

**binkipinki :** he is

**son long legs :** he is

**sueng :** perhaps

* * *

Jeongin was done a little early with his class today and headed over to their break spot, hoping someone would already be there to keep him company.

_Perfect._ He thought as he saw a certain tall boy already sitting at the table. He went to sit across of Hyunjin, not only so he could look at him while talking, but also so that someone else had the chance to sit next to him.

“Hey Innie!” Hyunjin smiled brightly.

Jeongin greeted back, smiling more than he already was. 

“I’ll get to the point before it’s too late.” He began. “How is it going with your confession letter?”

Hyunjins eyes grew wide for a second and his cheeks got a little pink.

“Uhm, well, I only began yesterday and I really want to make it nice so it’s not finished yet…” Hyunjin fidgeted with his hands. “But you’re kinda acting like it already is.”

Jeongin turned his head to the side and made a confused sound, not sure what his friend meant.

“Well, with the teasing. I don’t want to ruin the surprise for Seungmin.”

“Oh, that. I do that with everyone, with Chan and Jisung, and Minho and Changbin…” Jeongin said.

He got that Hyunjin was concerned, but Hyunjin didn’t know that Seungmin knew. If he hadn’t known that both of them liked each other, he wouldn’t have teased so much, but now both of them think he’s exposing _them,_ or he’s pressuring the other, which was quite funny to him. _Then you shouldn’t be so freaking obvious about your feelings._ He thought. _Chan I’m talking-- thinking to you too._

“Seungmin knows I’m just teasing because you guys are being all sappy and gross with each other.” He continued with a smile that revealed his true thoughts about it. “I’m teasing Seungmin about it too.”

“Oh, okay, then it’s okay, I guess.”

“What’s in the letter already? Or what are you planning to put in it?” Jeongin had to admit he wanted to know everything about it, because they’re his close friends and they liked each other _so_ much it was kind of sickening, but also sweet.

“Well, just how he might recognize the handwriting… and, uhm, that that first letter really is how I feel but that I was too scared to tell him because I didn’t know how he felt... and that now I have the confidence because he has been so sweet to me lately, and, uhm, that I’m glad I make him feel special because that’s what he is to me, whatever he thinks of me.”

Jeongin felt kind of overwhelmed, even though he knew this was how Hyunjin usually was. It always surprised him how he talked about Seungmin like everything about him was just perfect. He wished his friend would just confess soon so he could freely tell Seungmin personally.

“Wow, that sounds…” Jeongin couldn’t form words. “you.”

“Any tips?” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, smiling at how not confident his friend was.

“Make it even more you--”

“GAAHHH!” Seungmin yelled as he grabbed Hyunjins shoulders, making the other scream loudly and startling Jeongin as well.

“Jesus Christ, Seungmin.” Jeongin dramatically put a hand to his chest. “Now I’m going to die at thirty.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes and sat next to Hyunjin with a grin. When Seungmin bowed down to grab his lunch from his bag, Hyunjin shot Jeongin a slight panicked look, but Jeongin just waved in dismissal. Seungmin couldn’t have stood there for _that_ long so he couldn’t have heard what Hyunjin said about his letter.

“Didn’t I interrupt a conversation?” Seungmin asked, placing his lunch in front of him.

Jeongin saw Hyunjin was too panicked to answer, so he handled it.

“We were just done,” He had to think a second about an excuse. “he was just asking for math tips.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

It was a horrible excuse, and if Seungmin had heard their conversation he would have commented on it, but luckily he didn’t.

The rest of their group joined soon after, and Jeongin was happy to see Heelchud wasn’t with Changbin. _He’s skipping every other day now? Or did Changbins kiss on Minhos cheek scare him away for real now?_ Well, whatever it was, Jeongin only cared about the fact that he wasn’t harassing Changbin as much now, even when he was there. Jeongin could even maybe, a little itty bitty tiny bit, understand that Changbin first saw him as a kind of friend now Heelchud was not constantly being an absolute gross asshole. 

“Heelchuds not here again? Looks like it's going well?” Chan asked, sitting down next to Seungmin. 

“Yeah, he’s being more--, uhm, he’s giving me more space during classes as well.” Changbin answered, scooting closer to Minho, symbolising his distancing to Heelchud and getting closer to Minho, well, according to Jeongin.

"What does this mean for your, uhm, relationship?" Felixs voice got quieter near the end of his sentence, not sure what to say. 

Jeongin looked past Felix to Minho and Changbin and saw they were looking at each other to see what the other thought. It stayed silent for a moment before Seungmin spoke up. 

"Just work towards a mutual break up? I mean, after you're _sure_ Heelchud will leave you alone." 

That comment was coming, but no one wanted to say it. Jeongin guessed they all felt as though a break up would be unnatural, even though the relationship was fake to begin with. Changbin had _just_ kissed Minho on the lips (fake, though) and on the cheek (real), how can you ignore that development and work towards a break up? Besides, he wasn't sure if that was what Minho and Changbin wanted. He didn't pay _that_ much attention to them, but he thought he saw something in the way Minho looked at Changbin now that said he didn't want this to stop. That, and they probably liked the skinship. 

"But Changbin just realized how much he loves Minho and got over his shyness of showing that!" Felix said as if they were characters in some drama. 

"Yes, that's how it looks like to Heelchud, but remember that it's all fake." Seungmin countered. "Maybe _they_ want to end this too as soon as Heelchud is off Changbins back." 

Jeongins head kept going between the person talking and the two boys they were talking about, to see their reaction. He saw Minho looking down after Seungmins comment. 

"Well, what do _you_ think, Minho and Bin?" Jisung asked. _Yeah, maybe_ _we should ask_ them _indeed_. 

The two fake boyfriends looked at each other again, _at this rate we’ll be here till eight night._

"Uhm, I don't think we have to end it as soon as possible, but if Bin _does_ want that…" 

Jeongin heard a hint of sadness in Minhos voice, but the way Changbin looked at Minho afterwards gave him hope for the older boy. 

"Yeah, I mean, even if it's fake, Felix is right." Changbin began and looked down with a faint blush on his cheeks. "And I kind of like the affection, so I don't need it to end as soon as possible…" 

A smile appeared on both Jeongin and Minhos faces, and Jeongin could _feel_ his other friends smile as well. The two fake boyfriends snuggled closer to each other and Jeongin wanted to comment something about how they just as well could be _real_ boyfriends, but he had the feeling saying that would pull back the progress they were making.

“Awww, I can’t look at this, I might cry.” Felix fanned his eyes dramatically.

“It is just like a drama isn’t it?” Hyunjin sighed as he laid his head on Seungmins shoulder out of habit, which made Seungmin smile.

“Then how aren’t you always crying at these two too?” Jeongin motioned to the two sitting across from him and Felix.

“I AM!” Felix threw his head back and made sobbing sounds.

“Everyones so sweet to each other!” Jisung joined the fake sobbing and hugged Chan, putting his head in the others neck, making the older blush.

“Oh my god Chan, your ears are on fire.” Minho laughed.

“Yours are too.” Chan pouted back, and indeed, Jeongin saw Minhos ears were red as well.

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**but like a foxY :** if evryones gon b like in the break i am Not looking forward to 8 night

**fissa felix :** :(

**but like a foxY :** i am Kidding

**fissa felix :** :)

**jeekies n jeggings :** hey seungmin

**sueng :** yeah

**jeekies n jeggings :** still radio silence from ur admirer

**sueng :** yeah no letters or confessions

**monhi swag :** u think theyre ever gon confess?

**sueng :** i hope

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah its been like 1.5 weeks already

**son long legs :** even if its smone ull reject?

**binkipinki :** mayb theyr preparing smthing big

**but like a foxY :** oh?

**sueng :** thatll suck a bit yeah, 

**sueng :** but im curious who it is and

 **sueng :** maybe i wont reject them!

**chrispy chicken :** that would be ideal yeah

**jeekies n jeggings :** bin do u know smthing?

**son long legs :** but dont feel bad if u do reject them 

**binkipinki :** i was just saying what could be why theyr taking so long?

**sueng :** ill be honest dont worry

**fissa felix :** i hope theyll confess soon

**chrispy chicken :** yeah

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah we all wanna know who it was!

**but like a foxY :** yeah cus its such a mystery

**monhi swag :** ajdhhgjdgh

**son long legs :** whats going on

**sueng :** theyre being weird as always

**jeekies n jeggings :** r u being sarcastic innie

**but like a foxY :** ofc not :)

**fissa felix :** anyways,,

 **fissa felix :** me n chan picked out a fun movie ystrday so im excited for 8 night!!

**binkipinki :** which 1?

**chrispy chicken :** thats a surprise :)

**binkipinki :** whos bringing the snacks?

**monhi swag :** im bringing me ;)

**sueng :**.

**jeekies n jeggings :** and we r bringing snacks

**monhi swag :** *other snacks

**fissa felix :** we also have snacks!

**binkipinki :** we r bringing chan

**chrispy chicken :** …

**monhi swag :** n u ;)

**but like a foxY :** n u hve hynjn 

**but like a foxY :** so nuff snakcs

**fissa felix :** also nuff non-human snakcs

**sueng :** k good

**monhi swag :** u dont hve enough w only eating hynjn?

**sueng :** pls leave

**chrispy chicken :** minho pls leave

**but like a foxY :** djkg nfkjhnkdhn g sdggjoijfhfhdk nh

**son long legs :** pls leave

**but like a foxY :** pls leave

**binkipinki :** babe ur corrupting our innocent ones

**monhi swag :** sorry babe i had to make this comment

**fissa felix :** bin saying babe now too?

**jeekies n jeggings :** hve to say u kinda asked 4 it sueng

**fissa felix :** Character DevelopmentTM

**sueng :** i did Not

**fissa felix :** we stan

**monhi swag :** kinda did

**binkipinki :** :)

**chrispy chicken :** well im gonna make some dinner now

**binkipinki :** ill help

**sueng :** good plan 

**fissa felix :** yeah

**monhi swag :** yeah

**son long legs :** see yall soon!! 

**but like a foxY :** ye

  
 **jeekies n jeggings :** see ya latrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 8 night! As always pls tell me what u think, that makes me happy!


	9. 8 night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The snacks have arrived!!" 
> 
> Their conversation was interrupted by Minho yelling. The three of them were talking so sneakily they didn't even hear the (probably loud) knocking of the remaining friends. 
> 
> "And I see Changbin and Jisung are with you too." Hyunjin grinned as he let their friends in. 
> 
> "Hey! My boyfriend's a snack too!"
> 
> "And me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 night!! A lot is going to happen :) so it's mostly narration and a pretty long chapter! Enjoy

When they were ready with dinner, Felix sprinted to the kitchen and washed the dishes as fast as he could. 

"Wowow, I can help with that." Hyunjin laughed and grabbed a towel and began drying and putting back the dishes. "You're excited for eight night, I see." 

Felix was basically jumping while doing the dishes. Of course he was excited to have a movie night with his friends. It meant cuddling, laughing, goofing around, aka having fun. 

"Yeah! And we still need to get the beds in the right place, and place all the pillows nicely and maybe clean up a bit for Seungmin." 

Hyunjin laughed again. "I think they don't mind if we're not completely finished when they arrive." 

"Yeah, probably, so I can do that by myself while you finish your letter to Seungmin." Felix almost yeeted the last plate to Hyunjin and ran of to the living room again to push the beds so that they all could sit together. 

While he was setting everything up, Hyunjin came back and started helping Felix. 

"Are you already done with the letter?" 

Hyunjin stopped with what he was doing, but didn't look at Felix. 

"Uhm, well, it's never really _done_ , but I don't know what to write anymore." 

Felix perked up. 

"Can I read?" 

"Yeah, sure, maybe you have some improvements." 

"Probably not!" Felix said as he skipped over to Hyunjins desk and picked up the paper carefully. "Dear Seungmin--" 

"Don't read it oud loud!" 

"Sorry!" 

Felix read the letter in awe, just as he had with the previous two. Every word was packed with feeling and Felix almost teared up. He turned around, wanting to ask when Hyunjin was planning on confessing, tell him the letter was perfect, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He immediately dropped the letter and ran towards the door. 

He yeeted the door open and greeted Jeongin and Seungmin with a big and tight hug. 

"Hey!!" Felix looked behind him to see Hyunjin was still arranging the pillows and that the room wasn't exactly clean. _Oops, maybe we should've started earlier._ "We're still setting things up, and it's a bit of a mess, but we hope you don't mind." 

Jeongin peeked past Felix at Hyunjin who was struggling to reach a pillow that got lost under one of the beds and laughed. "Are you okay there, Hyunjin?" 

"I'll help clean up." Seungmin said as Felix let them in. 

He wanted to protest, but Seungmin probably wanted to clean up more for himself than for them. 

"Gosh, Hyunjin, how can you work on such a messy desk?" 

_Shit._

"Seungmin!" Hyunjin yelled, causing the other to turn around immediately. "You don't have to help, or- at least let _me_ clean my hell of a desk, umh, I know where everything goes and stuff." 

Seungmin stood flabbergasted for a second, and then nodded. "Oh, okay, yeah, that's right, I'll help with the rest."

_Great save, Hyunjin._ Felix thought as said boy stumbled past Seungmin with a 'thanks, sorry for yelling' and a hug.

While they cleaned up some more, Felix noticed Jeongin and Seungmin whispering. _Oh no, had Seungmin seen the letter? Or did he see the handwriting?_ If he did, he didn't say anything to Hyunjin yet, which was good, but Felix thought he should check to be sure. 

"Whatcha gois talking about?" 

"Oh my-- Jesus, this way I'm really going to die at thirty." Jeongin whispered. 

"Did he, y'know, see anything?" Felix whispered to Jeongin, eyeing the desk. 

Jeongin looked at Seungmin for an answer. _Huh? Jeongin would know if Seungmin saw something or not, right? So he_ did _see something? Oh god--_

"I didn't see anything on his desk." Seungmin whispered. "But I already know Hyunjin wrote the letters." 

"WHAT." Felix shout whispered and quickly checked if Hyunjin heard him. "How?" 

"I saw his handwriting on his shopping list Saturday." Seungmin pulled his sleeves over his hands, fiddling with the ends. 

Felixs mouth fell open. "So you've known since then? That's why you weren't feeling well, then? So does that mean you don't like him back? But then why are you being so sweet to him? But then why haven't you said anything?" 

"Yeah, I've known since then, and it was a bit overwhelming and I hadn't eaten a lot, but that's not important. I _do_ like him back, but I'm waiting until he wants to tell me, so I just tried to encourage him by being a bit sweeter." Seungmin looked Hyunjins way a few times while speaking. "Do you think I should tell him? I mean, that I saw? Because I don't want to force him to tell me, but it also feels a little unfair for him that I know and he doesn't know that. I mean, I know that we both like each other, but I haven't said anything." 

"Hmmm… I get that you feel that way, but I think you can tell him when he confesses, I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, he may be planning to tell you soon. _He_ doesn't know that you know, so, I mean, he has to tell you someday." Now Felix _really_ couldn't wait until Hyunjin confessed. He had suspected that Seungmin liked Hyunjin back, especially lately, but now he knew for sure. 

"You think he's telling me soon?--" 

"The snacks have arrived!!" 

Their conversation was interrupted by Minho yelling. The three of them were talking so sneakily they didn't even hear the (probably loud) knocking of the remaining friends. 

"And I see Changbin and Jisung are with you too." Hyunjin grinned as he let their friends in. 

"Hey! My boyfriend's a snack too!"

"And me!" 

The five of them began joking around and Felix saw Jeongin rolling his eyes at it, smiling, and Seungmin just looking at Hyunjin, probably not processing what was being said. 

"What are they doing there, all huddled together?" Changbin asked when he finally noticed the three. 

"Gossiping about us? Or talking about who gets to eat which snack?" Minho grinned. 

"Please leave." A few said simultaneously. 

"We'll all just share, right?" Felix asked, he had to admit that he didn't get the joke. 

"Oh? I mean, if you're into that. But I'm not sharing Bin." Minho grabbed Changbin arms and pulled him towards him. 

A chorus of 'please leave's was heard, along with Chans 'Minho he's a _child_ '. Felix still didn't get it. 

* * *

As Chan began setting up his laptop with the beamer, Hyunjin took the chance to talk to Seungmin. He was afraid he might have seen the letter, or his handwriting. _Well, he hasn't said anything, but he was whispering with Jeongin and Felix, so maybe he knows and they told him not to tell me?_ Hyunjin didn't know how he would find out, but he thought he would just talk to him. 

"Hey Minnie, thanks for helping us clean up." 

Seungmin turned to him and showed his lovely smile. 

"Oh, no problem, I did it more for me than for anyone else, haha." He chuckled cutely. "And I even made you clean up your desk, so I should be thanking _you._ " 

_He mentioned the desk. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?_

"Nah, it was kinda time I did, and else you would be distracted by my horrible desk all the time." 

"I'm not _that_ bad of a clean freak…" Seungmin pouted, and Hyunjin just wanted to give him ten thousand kisses because he's so cute. 

"I'm joking, Minnie~" Hyunjin swung his arms around Seungmin and swayed him from side to side. 

His friend laughed, which made Hyunjins heart skip a beat. 

"I know, I know, Jinnie." Seungmin turned in Hyunjins arms with a smile, making Hyunjin stop swaying, and placed a hand on Hyunjins cheek. "Because you're always sweet to me." 

Hyunjins heart was pounding hard in his chest, but he smiled at the kind words. His mind was all over the place and at one place (Seungmin) at the same time. As Seungmin was softly caressing his cheek he thought about confessing right there and then, but had just enough sense not to. 

"Seungmin…" was all he could bring out a that moment, looking into the others mesmerizing eyes. 

Unconsciously he moved closer to the other boy, forgetting the whole world around him and only taking in every feature of Seungmins beautiful face, especially his lips. Only inches away, he could feel Seungmins breath on his lips, the talking in the background only faintly registering in his head. 

"HOLY FRICK HY--" Jisung yelled, snapping them out of their moment, before Jeongin slapped a hand in front of his mouth. 

Hyunjin became bright red seeing all of his friends looking at them and then at each other. _Shit, if they're going to ask questions now, I may need to expose myself._ He cursed himself for getting caught up in the moment, but on the other hand he understood himself. _It_ is _Seungmin, what can you do?_ He looked at the boy who was still occupying his thoughts and saw him shyly looking down at the ground, whispering 'sorry' in a small voice. Hyunjin just grabbed his hand, not caring anymore. 

"Ack! Don't lick my hand Jisung!" 

"Sorry for ruining the moment, but, woah, Hyunjin does this--" 

Jisung wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jeongin tackled him and muffled his face with a pillow, while whispering something in his ear. _God bless this boy._

"Please don't kill Jisung, Innie..." Chan said, but didn't do anything to help. 

"Is there anything you guys want to tell us?" Minho asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and saw him already looking at him with a look that said 'do you?'. He felt bad for a second that he couldn't tell him now, but he hoped he understood. _Tomorrow I'll do it._

He squeezed the others hand and shook his head. "No, nothing." 

"Yet." He whispered, for Seungmin to either hear or not. 

He felt a light squeeze in his hands back, but decided not to think about what everything that happened exactly meant. The only thing he thought was that everything was going to be great tonight and tomorrow. 

* * *

Jeongin finally pulled the pillow from his face and Jisung gasped for air, still processing everything the younger had aggressively whispered in his ear. _So Hyunjin wrote the letter and is writing another to confess? But Seungmin already knows, but Hyunjin doesn’t know that._ It was all a little confusing, but it explained the moment that Jisung rudely interrupted. _I’m sorry that I didn’t expect to turn around and see my friends almost freaking kissing._

“Are you okay, Ji?” Chan asked, crouching besides him.

He wanted to pout about how no one came to save him, but remembered Jeongin said everyone except him and Minho had directly heard from Hyunjin that he wrote the letter, and Minho probably had figured out a lot himself. 

“Yeah, that’s what I get for ruining the moment, haha.” 

“No, that was fine, since Hyunjin was ruining his own confession plans, but it’s what you get for trying to expose Hyunjin before he wants to tell Seungmin.” Jeongin whispered.

“GUYS.” Felix yelled suddenly. “I just had an _amazing_ idea.”

Jisung whipped his head to the speaker. “Please share your brilliance with us peasants.”

“What if we made eight night a sleepover!”

They all began yelling through each other, but the consensus was that it was a good idea and they would quickly get their pajamas and toothbrushes.

“Let’s all just change into our pajamas right away, that way we can watch the movie in pajamas too.” Hyunjin decided to share some more great ideas.

They all quickly got their stuff for the sleepover and changed into their pajamas, and just to be sure, Jisung brought a few blankets too.

When they got back, Jisung already felt cozy seeing his friends in their cute pajamas, some holding blankets or stuffed animals.

“So, which movie is it going to be?” Changbin asked, holding his stuffed animal tightly.

Chan and Felix looked at each other and began snickering softly.

“Oh my god, is it going to be some weird Aussie movie?” Minho sighed.

“You also pick weird movies.” Changbin shot back, grinning.

“Again, you _loved_ spies in disguise.”

“It is maybe a little similar to spies in disguise…” Felix said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung had heard a synopsis of the movie from Minho, who hadn’t watched that well because he was distracted by Changbin, but he got curious about the movie as spies in disguise sounded pretty unique to Jisung.

“I haven’t seen that one, so I don’t know, but the movie we’re going to watch is Crocodile Dundee!” Chan announced.

Hyunjin gasped. “I’ve heard of that one! That’s about that crocodile taming guy or something who eventually also goes to a city, right?”

“How is that similar to spies in disguise?” Changbin wondered.

“Were you also too distracted by your boyfriend while watching it, Bin?” Jisung half-joked. If Felix says it’s similar, it must be, right? And Changbin fell alseep at the end.

“I only fell alseep the last part, I got most of the movie.” 

“ _Also?_ ”Jeongin raised an eyebrow. “So Minho was distracted by his _boyfriend_ and missed half the movie?”

“Well, I mean, it _is_ my boyfriend, and he happens to be a little cute when he’s laughing at the weird pigeon jokes and when he’s asleep…” Minho shuffled his feet around while looking down.

Jisung saw his ears and Changbins cheeks get red. 

“Cute!” Felix squeaked Jisungs thoughts.

“Shall we watch the movie? Or, like, be distracted the whole time I guess.” Seungmin proposed, and Jisung thought Seungmin would probably belong to the second category.

“Who wants to cuddle?” Jisung spread his arms open for takers.

“ME!” Felix yelled. “I want to cuddle with everyone…”

Once more Felix was speaking Jisungs thoughts and Jisung gasped.

“Me too…”

“CUDDLE PILE!” Chan called and grabbed the both of them and let them fall onto the pillows.

Changbin immediately threw himself on too, after which the rest followed. For the second time Jisung was being suffocated and for the second time he didn’t really mind.

Once the cuddle pile had settled into a more comfortable configuration, Jisung found himself sitting in between Felix and Chan, and in front of/half on Jeongin. Next to Felix there was Changbin, and behind them were Hyunjin, Minho, Jeongin and Seungmin.

“Everyone ready for the movie? Snacks? Blankets? Stuffed animals? Cuddles?” Chan had one long arm around Jisung and Felix.

Felix turned to the boy behind him. “Minho, you don’t want to sit with your boyfriend? I mean, we’re invading your date night. We can switch if you want.”

Minho shrugged. “He can cuddle with whoever he wants, I have enough confidence that he will not be unfaithful.”

Jisung snorted. Minho was really enjoying this wasn’t he? 

“Well then, _I_ want some switches to happen because I don’t need these weird comments during the whole movie.” Jeongin commented. “Especially now it’s harder for him to get distracted by his _boyfriend._ ”

“Oh my god, you’re right, here Minho, switch with me.” Hyunjin was already moving. “No! Wait then I’ll still sit next to him!” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes laughing. “I’ll sacrifice myself, I’m expert at blocking out Minho, and I don’t mind cuddling Felix while I’m at it.”

“Also, I want to sit at the edge because I dislike skinship the most, bye Ji, you’re getting Hyunjin.” Jeongin probably said that to get Hyunjin more cuddles, with the bonus that he got to sit next to Seungmin.

Jisung wasn’t mad at the final result as he was surrounded by three people who love cuddling and he saw Changbin lean into Minho while he held Felix and his stuffed animal, and Hyunjin already resting his head on Seungmins shoulder.

“Now everybody ready?” Chan already reached over to his laptop.

The rest gave nods and hums in agreement and Chan finally started the movie. 

Despite their cozy configuration, they didn’t watch the movie in silence. Whenever there was a slight similarity with spies in disguise, Changbin and Felix mentioned it, and whenever Chan or Felix recognized something, they explained it in excruciating detail. They also made fun of the Australian accent of the main character and Jisung turned his head towards Chan to laugh at him, but found their faces very close. Chan turned his head quickly in embarrassment, while Jisung had lingered, looking at Chans pretty face. A little later, though, Chan snuggled in closer again and Jisung gave him a kiss on the cheek, just because he wanted to, grinning at the others red ears. He saw Chan look from side to side, and then he quickly gave a little kiss back to Jisung, startling Jisung a little, but also making him smile and hold Chan more tightly, feeling his stomach flip.

“Oh my god.” He heard Jeongin whisper behind Chan, and he didn’t know if it was aimed at them, the movie, or any other pair of friends.

“Okay, I have to say, it was a little similar to spies in disguise.” Changbin said when the movie ended.

Some protests and some agreements were heard. 

“I think we’ve all shared our opinions in full detail _during_ the movie already.” Jeongin commented. “So I say let’s go onto the main event?”

Everyone in the cuddle pile looked confused at the youngest of their group.

Jeongin rolled his eyes as if they all had to know what he meant. “This is a _sleepover_ , that means…” 

“TRUTH OR DARE!” Minho yelled, almost yeeting Changbin of his lap.

“Don’t move so much Minhoooo.” Changbin whined.

“That’s right.” Jeongin grinned. “But before that, Seungmin, I forgot my toothpaste, can you get it for me?” 

“You can lend from us.” Felix said.

“No, I want mine.”

“Jeongin, I’m literally squished here and you’re sitting at the edge _barely_ cuddling anyone, and it’s _your--_ ”

Seungmin was cut off by Jeongin climbing over Hyunjin to whisper something in his ear.

“Okay, fine.” 

Seungmin gave some apologies for leaving peoples grip and went for the door.

“What were you whispering, Jeongin?” Jisung asked curiously when Seungmin left.

“I have to establish some rules here.” The youngest began. “No asking Hyunjin questions about the letters, okay? Good.”

Jisung ‘ahhh’ed in understanding of Jeongins plan. 

“Since everyone is understanding immediately, I’m guessing that I’m the only one who isn’t in on this complot.” Minho noted. “And I’m also guessing you only told Jisung when you we’re suffocating him.”

God, Minho could be observant if he wanted.

“Yes, that’s right, Hyunjin wrote the letters and he’s planning on confessing soon, so don’t ruin that for him, that’s all we’re asking.”

“Okay, sure.” Minho shrugged. “Then what did you whisper to Seungmin to get him to go get your toothpaste or something?” 

“None of your business.”

_Good question, Minho. What did he whisper?_ Jisung thought hard for a second. _Oh! Seungmin knows about Hyunjin so maybe he just told the truth?_ He wondered what the rest knew exactly and if they came to the same conclusions as him. He looked at Chan to see if he could derive something from his expression, but Chan just smiled at him with his beautiful dimple smile, distracting Jisung from executing his plan.

A little later Seungmin came back and they broke their cuddling pile to sit in a sort of circle. 

“Jeongin, do you want to begin since you suggested it?” Chan asked.

“Sure.” Jeongin looked around for a second, thinking about what to ask, and smirked when his eyes landed back on Chan. “Chan. Truth or Dare?”

“Uhm… Truth?” The eldest of their group answered, he seemed a little intimidated by the youngest fiery eyes, which Jisung found funny and cute.

“I feared that would be your answer… Well then, if you had to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?” 

“Oh? Starting off spicy, I see.” Minho grinned.

Chans ears immediately became red, as expected, and he fiddled nervously with his hands. “Uhhmmmmmm…..” 

Jisung thought he briefly saw Chan look his way, but before he could think anything of it, he heard Chan say his name.

_What?_ It took a moment before Jisung processed what had been said, and his cheeks temperature skyrocketed. _Chan would want to kiss me? Wait, no, it was if he_ had _to kiss someone here. But everyone here is very kissable, so it would have to mean he at least wants it a little bit, right?_ Now he just wanted it to happen.

“Okay.” He managed to bring out and crawled closer to Chan, who was looking at him with an apologetic and slightly scared (?) look. “You can, if you want.” 

As he saw Chans eyes widen and heard his friends gasp and whisper, he regretted his surge of confidence for a moment and thought he had read the situation completely wrong. His heart was beating fast in anxiety of having fucked up and he was already backing off, ready to apologize, when Chan came closer and gave a short but soft kiss on his lips, leaving Jisung speechless and frozen. 

“Oh, sorry, it was probably a joke wasn’t it? Or you meant on the cheek--” Chan was already frantically apologizing and Jisung didn’t understand why so he just gave him a short kiss back in another surge of confidence, this time leaving Chan speechless and frozen, and bright red.

“God, you guys are so awkward, Jesus.” Minho laughed.

“That’s why he’s so cute.” Jisung radiated, and he saw Chan smile too, which made his insides feel all mushy and warm.

“Oh my god, I’m _almost_ regretting asking this question.” Jeongin dramatically announced. “Chan, your turn, and please try to keep up the level of spice.” 

“Now you’re asking a lot from him, Innie.” Seungmin said. “Well, you already did, but you’re still going.”

“Uhmm… I don’t know if I can live up to those expectations.” Chan admitted. 

“Don’t you want to ask, like, Jisung something?” Minho suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and making Jisung nervous.

“Oh, uhm, maybe…” Chan turned to Jisung, but didn’t look at him. “Jisung, truth or dare?”

_What do I do? Wait, Jisung, why are you nervous? Chan isn’t capable of asking something cunty._

“Truth.” Jisung didn’t have any surges of confidence left.

Chan was silent for a moment and then looked at Jisung, which made his heart skip a beat. 

"Would you do it again?" 

For a second, Jisung was confused, but then he realized what Chan meant, or at least he thought he did. _Of course,_ he thought before shyly saying 'yes' and giving Chan another, now longer, kiss on his lips, softly cupping the others cheek. They both still got very red after, but Jisung could definitely get used to doing this. He searched the blankets they were sitting on for Chans hand and intertwined his fingers with Chans gnarly ones, and Chan scooted closer. 

"Jisung, your turn." Felix nudged him. 

"Oh yeah." He had totally forgotten what they were doing. 

Who should he ask? And what? He wasn't allowed to ask Hyunjin about the letters, and that probably included anything that could expose him. _Should I ask something to Minho? I mean, he helped me with Chan, or should I then ask Bin something?_ That sounded good, but it shouldn't be as exposing as Jeongins question, what if Changbin turned out not to like Minho? Or worse, like someone else? _No, if he liked someone else, he wouldn't have said it didn't have to end as soon as possible._

"Jisung?" Hyunjin pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Jisung answered and turned to Changbin. "Bin. Truth or dare?" 

Minho shot him a look, and Jisung tried to subtly communicate back that everything would be fine. 

"Uhm, I'll go with truth too." 

"Y'all are boring…" Jeongin commented. 

"Would you kiss Minho for real, if necessary? For example if Heelchud asked?" 

"Nevermind." The youngest added while Jisung saw Minho brace himself for whatever impact he was expecting. 

Changbin looked Minhos way for a moment and then at the ground, cheeks getting red. 

"Uhm…"

"You have to be honest, you know that right?" Hyunjin reminded Changbin as Changbin seemed to be thinking hard. 

"Yeah, I know, but there's just a lot of factors and stuff…" 

"Then just tell us what you're thinking, then you're honest too right?" Jisung suggested. This was maybe even better than just a yes or no, although, yes would be the best, but he was also curious about Changbins thoughts. 

"I don't think I would be able to kiss him for real, uhm, convincingly enough if it was in front of people without giving us away, but uhm…" Changbin paused and got redder. "if it was necessary, maybe I could do it if, you know, uhm, Minho kissed _me._ " 

The last words were spoken softly and slowly and if the room hadn't been completely quiet, some people wouldn't have been able to hear it. 

"That would be more convincing, I think," Changbin continued a little hastily. "but I'm just saying that now and I don't know for sure and I'm just assuming things and--" 

"It was just a hypothetical situation, Bin, I think you've answered the question for yourself already." Chan said in his god blessed calming voice. "You don't have to answer it for Minho." 

Jisung looked at Minho to see what he thought, but he couldn't read his expression, just as he couldn't figure out the meaning of Changbins words. The 'uhm' between 'kiss him for real' and 'convincingly' didn't sound good, but it also just could be a coincidental 'uhm', and the 'in front of people' gave hope for what could be _not_ in front of people. And then the best part: he thought he could do it if Minho kissed him? That's good, right? But then Changbin managed to make it vague again with his panicked addition to his answer. _So what did we learn? Nothing?_ No, not completely. Jisung had seen some developments from Changbins side and so he was inclined to think Changbin was just too shy to kiss Minho in front of people, but he wouldn't mind it if Minho did it, _even_ if it maybe wasn't completely necessary. 

"Okay then." Minho said after a short silence. "Your turn, Bin, and keep the spice level up as they say." 

Jisung was surprised at Minhos mood, but he suspected that his friend didn't want to think about it anymore so he just blocked his thoughts and went on with the game. 

"Uhmmm… Hyunjin, truth or dare?" 

Jisung saw Jeongin ready to intervene at any moment, and Jisung wondered what Bins plan was, if he even had one. 

"Dare." 

A few people gasped and Jisung heard a 'nice' coming from somewhere too. _Nice one Hyunjin, now Bin can't ask anything exposing._

"I dare you to… Uh, hug the person you think is the most handsome of this room." 

_Oh?_ Jisung was kind of curious to see what Hyunjin would do, would he choose Seungmin? Jisung thought for himself and he wasn't sure who he would choose, he was whipped for Chan and Chan is very handsome, but if he ignored (or tried to ignore) the personalities of his friends, he maybe would pick someone else, like Hyunjin or Minho. 

"Hmmm not super spicy for a dare, but it's interesting, so I'll take it." Jeongin said. "But try to pick unbiased, so like, pretend you don't know us." 

Hyunjin nodded and looked around the room, taking in everyones faces. 

"Can I pick more than one?" 

"Sure, if it's what you think that's okay, right?" Seungmin looked at the rest for confirmation. 

The rest of his friends nodded and Hyunjin crawled over to give Minho and then Felix a hug. 

"Me?!" Felix exclaimed, followed by fierce protests from the rest of the group. 

"But Seungmin and Jeongin are the cutest!" 

Jisung laughed at this typical comment from Hyunjin, who always felt the need to compliment the two youngest. 

"Then it's my turn! Minho, truth or dare--" 

"Dare. I'm not a coward." 

"Hmm." Hyunjin sounded like he hoped for truth. 

"You should've expected him to pick dare." Jisung laughed. 

"Learn from Changbins mistakes and make it spicy!" 

_Jeongin really wants some spice, doesn't he? Well, same._

* * *

"I dare you to send Heelchud a picture of you and your _boyfriend_ kissing." 

_Fuck._ Minho had thought he would avoid Changbin related questions with choosing dare, but no. After the question for Changbin, whos answer made his head spin, he didn't want to think about it anymore, but apparently Hyunjin interpreted the answer as that Changbin wouldn't mind if Minho kissed him, while Minho could only hear the words 'I don't think I would be able to kiss him for real' on repeat in his head. 

Minho looked at Changbin, who was looking at him with a nervous expression on his face, which made Minhos stomach drop. He sighed to try to get rid of the nauseating feeling and moved closer to his fake boyfriend. 

"I can ask if I can pass if you're uncomfortable with it." He said softly, not wanting to discuss it all in front of everyone, even though he trusts them. "I mean, I promised not to make you uncomfortable."

"No, uhm, it's okay, it's only for a picture, right?" Changbin looked him in the eyes and Minho had to be careful not to get lost in them and do things he would regret. 

"Yes, but still, you can say no." 

Changbin shortly looked down before looking at Minho again with one corner of his goddamn perfect mouth slightly upturned. 

"I think I'll survive." He chuckled softly. "You're very considerate, thank you." 

Minhos heart skipped a beat and now he really had to restrain himself from just kissing him right there and then. Instead, he just smiled at the other. 

"No problem, and I'll keep it light." He assured Changbin after calming himself down, and he turned to his friends. "Okay, who will take the picture?" 

Almost everyone raised their hands, and Minho looked at Changbin to tell him he got to choose. 

"Felix may do it." 

A few friends opened their mouth to protest, but quickly closed it after seeing Felix excitedly accept Minhos phone. 

"Okay, I'm ready to take like a thousand pictures so that there is a high chance of a good one, but you guys take your time." Felix said as he positioned himself in front of Minho and Changbin in a 'I'm pretending to be a professional photographer' pose. 

Minho chuckled at Felixs weird position, but he was glad he was partly obscuring the view for some. He turned back to Changbin and immediately felt his heart rate accelerate, Changbin looked so cute, but also nervous. _God Minho, he said he would survive, just do it and try not to ruin it by overthinking._ He took a deep breath and gently cupped Changbins cheek, softly stroking the soft skin. Changbin smiled shyly, averting his eyes for a moment, and Minho didn't know if he was being delusional or if he really felt Changbin lean into his hand a little. He slowly moved closer, feeling warmer and warmer as he did, and if he had looked anywhere else than in the others eyes or at his very kissable looking lips, he would have seen Felix shaking in his unstable position and five other intrigued pairs of eyes. 

Minho closed his eyes and gently and carefully pressed his lips on Changbins. He ignored the soft gasps and chuckles in his surroundings and just fully focused on Changbins lips softly pressing back on his, Changbins cheek in his hand and his other hand finding Changbins fingertips with his own. 

The kiss wasn't spectacular, they just had their lips together, both of them not daring to move too much, so it was even a little awkward, but Minho still thought it was nice, because only when Changbin pulled back to gasp for air, he was reminded that maybe he should breathe as well. Their heads were red, maybe from the lack of oxygen, maybe from the realization that everyone was staring at them. 

Felix fell on the blankets and pillows on the floor, whispering 'finally', and everyone laughed. 

"You guys thought since it's for a picture we'll turn into a jpeg?" Jeongin laughed. 

"It was cute!" Felix exclaimed, still laying on the floor. 

"Send it to our group chat too then!" Jisung shook Felix from side to side. 

Felix brought the phone to his face with an 'okay' and a 'gross I don't need to see that' from Jeongin and an agreement from Seungmin, and if Minho was paying attention he would have managed to snatch his phone back in time. But he wasn't paying attention. 

"Felix, you send _all_ of them in the group chat??" Minho saw a shitload of attachments were sent. 

"Yeah, I didn't have time to pick the best one." 

"Oh my god…" Minho sighed and leaned over to his fake boyfriend, opening his phone gallery. "Which picture should I send?" 

As he scrolled through the many pictures he felt his heart rate pick up again, and they snorted at the blurry and failed ones. 

"They all look the same." Changbin giggled. 

"Okay I'll just pick one at random." Minho closed his eyes and pressed on his screen. "It's a little blurry, but we won't let Heelchud enjoy our beautiful kiss in HD." 

_Oh no, was that too much?_ He thought, but Changbin snorted. _So he liked it? Now now Minho, don't go too far, it was an okay kiss at best if you're not biased._

"What's Heelchuds number? I can't believe I'm asking to stain my phone like this." 

Changbin giggled cutely again and leaned against Minho to type Heelchuds number in his phone while it was still in Minhos hands, making their hands touch. Changbin was being affectionate and more confident and comfortable lately and Minho absolutely loved it. He typed a message to Heelchud with Changbin watching by side. 

**swag heelchud, monhi swag**

**monhi swag :** hey minho here

 **monhi swag :** *photo attached *

 **monhi swag :** just passing by to let you know that bins happy :) 

**monhi swag :** yeys i am

 **monhi swag :** ssrry that was bin

Minho smiled widely at Changbin trying to type while Minho was holding the phone. The fact that he took the effort to type that he was happy to Heelchud, when Heelchud wouldn't necessarily have to believe that Changbin really typed that, made Minho feel all giddy and happy, because it meant it was more directed to him than to Heelchud, right? 

He realized his fingertips were still touching Changbins and he decided to commit and hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. He looked at the other and saw his face scrunching up in a smile, shoulders slightly raised while he looked back at him, and Minho couldn't be happier. 

"Okay enough of this now, Minho your turn." 

_Oh yeah, the game._ He probably was _so_ in sync with Jisung from before right now, holding hands and forgetting about the game. 

The remaining people were Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix, aka the people from whom you could extract the least spice. _Come on Minho,_ you _of all people should be able to do it._

"Seungmin." Minho chose both the easiest and hardest target. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth, I don't feel like doing some weird dare." 

Minho dramatically sighed. "I'm bored but flattered that you're afraid of me." 

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and didn't comment. Minho thought about some spicy questions, _unfortunately he already exposed himself big time in relation to what he hoped from the letters_. 

"Have you ever imagined yourself having a wild make out session with someone in this room?" 

Minho saw Seungmins eyes widen and his face get beet red. _Got him_ , Minho grinned, satisfied with himself. 

"Nice one, Minho!" Jeongin cheered, seeing Seungmin and also Chan embarrassed. 

"Wh-- what does 'wild' even mean?" Seungmin tried his best to keep himself composed and Minho was enjoying how he failed at it. 

"I think you know. " He shrugged casually. "But if you want you can ignore the word and just answer if you've ever imagined yourself having a make out session with someone in this room." 

Seungmin looked down and mumbled a barely audible 'yes'. Minho was in the mood to tease a little bit more, so he put his free hand behind his ear and leaned forward.

“Sorry? What was that? I didn’t hear your answer.”

“He said y--” Sweet naive Felix began, while Jeongin snickered.

“No, I want to hear it from Seungmin, thank you.” 

Seungmin shot him an irritated look and Changbin nudged him with a ‘you're ruthless, Minho’.

“Yes.” Seungmin finally said, now loud enough for everyone to properly hear, and put his head in his hands.

Chan placed a hand in front of his mouth, face red all over just like Seungmin, while Hyunjin, Felix, Changbin and Jisung looked wide eyed at Seungmin, and Jeongin and Minho we’re just enjoying all the reactions. The youngest even crawling over to give Minho a high five, which made Seungmin look up again.

“C--Can everyone please stop looking at me now? Let’s move on.” 

“It’s your turn though, Seungmin.” Jisung said after Felix, Hyunjin and Chan (who wasn’t even looking) apologized and looked away.

“Okay Felix truth or dare?” Seungmin said hastily, probably without thinking.

“I’ll go with dare!” 

Now the friend group looked at Seungmin again, who probably cursed Felix for answering so fast. 

“I dare you to punch Minho.” 

“No aggression, please!” Chan, who seemed to have calmed down a little, intervened while Felix gasped in horror.

“Okay, whatever, I dare you to lightly slap Minho ten times.” Seungmin said and put his head back in his hands, after which Hyunjin began softly stroking the back of his head to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Jeongin was laughing his butt off while clapping, which Jisung found very funny, and if Seungmin hadn’t been the victim, Hyunjin probably would have laughed too. 

“I’m sorry Minho, I have to do this for the dare, I hope you’ll forgive me.” Felix apologized and began really lightly slapping him while softly counting to himself like the pure angel he was.

Besides him Minho heard Changbin snicker and Minho shot him a fake offended look. _This truth or dare was the best idea, thanks Jeongin._

* * *

Seungmin wasn’t watching Felix carry out his dare, he guessed Felix probably would slap with as little power as he could, and Seungmin had just said it to get rid of all the prying eyes. His head was still in his hands, but with someone gently stroking the back of his head - probably Hyunjin, judging from the direction the hand was coming from and the fact that Hyunjin had done that with his friends more often - and the attention away from him, he began calming down, feeling the heat retreat from his head.

Yes, he had imagined ‘having a make out session’ with Hyunjin before, putting it in Minhos words, but, especially after what had happened before the movie, how could he not have? He just wanted Hyunjin to confess so he could finally kiss him, and _he_ couldn’t do it now that he knew Hyunjin was planning something. _Be patient Seungmin, it will be soon, right? It has to be. But if he doesn’t do it tomorrow, I’ll just do it, I don’t want to wait anymore-- no, Seungmin be patient, what if he needs it to be a weekday? But why would he need that?--_

His thought process was interrupted by Hyunjins hand stopping the stroking.

“Minnie, you okay?” 

Seungmin looked up to see Hyunjins soft expression which made him forget all of his worries.

“Felix is done with slapping Minho.” The boy added with a gentle smile and a hand giving the back of Seungmins head a little squeeze.

Seungmin looked in Minhos direction and saw that Felix was indeed done and was asking Jeongin ‘truth or dare?’. He turned back to Hyunjin, straightened himself, and gave the other a reassuring smile back.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m over my embarrassment now, thank you.” 

“Okay, good.” Hyunjin chuckled and let his hand lower from the back of Seungmins head to his lower back, sending shivers down Seungmins spine.

Seungmin decided to focus on the rest again before he lost his mind. He had vaguely heard Jeongin say something along the lines ‘dare of course’ and saw Felix thinking hard.

“Oh! I dare you to give someone a little kithie.” Felix smiled.

“Okay, I’ll give a lil kithie to the only one who deserves it.” Jeongin said as he crawled over to Felix and gave him a _little_ kiss on the cheek causing Felix to give a smile that could melt anyones heart, _even Minhos frozen one,_ Seungmin snickered softly to himself as a joke.

“Felix why didn’t you dare him to give _everyone_ one?” Jisung exclaimed disappointedly.

Felix gasped and apologized while Jeongin reminded everyone that he couldn’t go back and change his dare anymore.

“We can always dare him again?” Jisung looked hopeful.

“Actually, I’m kind of tired.” Changbin yawned.

“I’m surprised our baby Changbin hasn’t fallen asleep yet.” Minho looked at Changbin fondly (?). “But this truth or dare _was_ a wild ride, so good you didn’t.” 

“I agree, let’s go to sleep.” Jeongin said, probably both to avoid getting asked to give everyone a kiss and because he really was sleepy.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed, Innie?” Hyunjin asked. “Since you probably don’t want to cuddle with anyone.” 

Jeongin nodded and crawled in Hyunjins bed with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Is there anyone who wants to lie in my bed? There’s also enough space for two cuddling people!” Felix looked around at his friends and then pouted. “But everyone who is still left already has someone they want to cuddle with, so I have to lie alone?” 

“No!” Seungmin said in chorus with literally everyone else. 

“Let’s all lie together.” Chan suggested, earning a nod from the rest.

“Innie too?” Hyunjin asked.

Jeongin squinted and then sighed while he climbed off the bed. “Fine, but then I want to lie at the edge.” 

After a few fights over who got to be the one to cuddle Jeongin and after some indecisive moments of people wanting to cuddle with _everyone_ , they finally were ready to sleep. 

Jeongin had chosen Hyunjin to be the ‘lucky’ one, after which Hyunjin and the rest had agreed that Seungmin _had_ to lie next to him. Seungmin had no preference, except that he didn’t want to lie next to Minho, Jisung or Changbin, so either Felix or Chan was left. Chan let Felix claim the spot, and because Felix _actually_ didn’t have any preferences, they agreed to have Chan be next, so that Seungmin could lie as far away as possible from the ‘chaos trio’ as he liked to call them. Jisung was an obvious next, and because Minho thought it would make Changbin happier to lie in between two people than him and he didn’t mind being at the edge, Changbin was next and last was Minho, also at request from Changbin, who had asked Minho if he wanted to cuddle earlier.

Seungmin lay comfortably squished in between Hyunjin and Felix when everyone wished each other good night. He felt Hyunjin move a little, after which he heard some whispering and a soft grunt from Jeongin, followed by more movement. _What is going on?_ Seungmin thought, after which he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Minnie.” Hyunjin whispered.

Seungmin smiled, and from the soft whispering and gasps he thought some other friends had had the same idea as Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you guys think of 8 night? we're slowly nearing the end...


	10. You’ll catch flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrispy chicken : wheres hyunjin   
> chrispy chicken : felix
> 
> fissa felix : :)
> 
> binkipinki : oh god
> 
> jeekies n jeggings : i think theyve killed their roomm8z
> 
> but like a foxY : :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin finally confesses!! And Felix is being withheld from gaming

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**fissa felix :** 1ce again

 **fissa felix :** thank u gois 4 the amazingly fun 8 night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**monhi swag :** it was def amazingly fun

**but like a foxY :** yeah glad wre doing it every month

**son long legs :** nd thanks for helping clean up :)

**binkipinki :** after being forced by seungmin

**fissa felix :** *4ced

**chrispy chicken :** it was the least we could do to thank you for hosting it

**jeekies n jeggings :** also thank you guys for exposing channies feelings for me :)

 **jeekies n jeggings :** n exposing me 2 

**but like a foxY :** it was my Pleasure

**fissa felix :** cuties

**chrispy chicken :** :)

**but like a foxY :** gross

**monhi swag :** i think innies expriencng some mood swings

**but like a foxy :** expriencng

**jeekies n jeggings :** expriencng

**monhi swag :** its an abbreviation

**binkipinki :** expriencng

**son long legs :** expriencng

**monhi swag :** even the bf? :/

 **monhi swag :** but no sngmn?

 **monhi swah :** is he dead?

**but like a foxY :** hes showering n probably like

 **but like a foxY :** brushing his teeth

 **but like a foxY :** :)

**chrispy chicken :** :)?

**but like a foxY :** :)

**monhi swag :** oh?

**binkipinki :** im a little scared

**monhi swag :** ill protect u

**jeekies n jeggings :** against innie?

 **jeekies n jeggings :** good luck

**fissa felix :** :)?

 **fissa felix :** srry im late

**but like a foxY :** :))))))))))))))))

**jeekies n jeggings :**????????

**binkipinki :** has hyunjin died 2 btw?

**monhi swag :** rip in pieces

**but like a foxY :** :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**chrispy chicken :** now im also scraed

**monhi swag :** scraed

 **monhi swag :** i think i got it

**binkipinki :**??

**jeekies n jeggings :** what

**chrispy chicken :** wheres hyunjin 

**chrispy chicken :** felix

**fissa felix :** :)

**binkipinki :** oh god

**jeekies n jeggings :** i think theyve killed their roomm8z

**but like a foxY :** :)

**monhi swag :** more confirmation

**chrispy chicken :** should i be worried?

**binkipinki :** what is it?

 **binkipinki :** ji??

**jeekies n jeggings :** hes just giving me a :] look

**fissa felix :** u dont hve to b worried channie dont worry

**but like a foxY :** :)

**fissa felix :** :)

**monhi swag :** :]

**sueng, son long legs**

**sueng :** you said you wanted to talk to me later today right?

 **sueng :** when?

**son long legs :** yes but you can freshen up first 

**son long legs :** just take your time w that and then i would like to talk

**sueng :** okay ill do that

 **sueng :** ill text you when im done then

**son long legs :** okay :)

**sueng :** im done

**son long legs :** okay ill be waiting in the hallway

**sueng :** okay :)

* * *

“He’s done.” Hyunjins heartbeat sped up as he read Seungmins messages.

“Oh my god, are you ready?” Felix sounded almost equally nervous as Hyunjin felt.

“I think so, uhm, do I look okay?” He brought a hand through his hair for the fifth time this hour. “Not that Seungmin cares about that…”

“You look amazing as you always do. Just go and do it. Yes, I’m sure it’ll all be fine-- no, I _know._ ” 

Felixs words gave him that last push to open that door to the hallway and go confess, so with a ‘thank you Felix!’ he left his room, letter in hand.

Once outside, he saw Seungmin just leaving his room as well. Hyunjin smiled at him and the boy smiled back brightly and with some emotion that Hyunjin couldn’t decipher. 

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Seungmin asked when he arrived in front of Hyunjin, still with something in his eyes. _Is it anticipation?_

Even though Hyunjin had confidence in that Seungmin felt the same, especially after they almost kissed yesterday, he was still nervous. What if Seungmin didn’t like his methods of confessing? _No, don’t think about that now, just do it._

“Uhm, this all might be obvious already, but I planned to tell you this way and, uhm…” He revealed the letter from behind his back and offered it to the boy in front of him. “Just read it, I guess.”

_Damnit Hyunjin why are you being this awkward now?_ He mentally kicked himself as Seungmin read the letter in awe, but less awe than he expected. He saw a more serene? content? happy? look. _So it was that obvious._ Hyunjin smiled to himself, happy that Seungmin looked happy with the letter.

“Hyunjin…” Seungmin said as he finished reading the letter.

Hyunjin wanted to ask what he thought, when Seungmin looked up from the letter and, with the letter still in one hand, cupped Hyunjins cheeks and went in for a kiss. Hyunjins eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he soon decided to leave thinking for later and go along with the kiss. It was soft, but the way Seungmins lips moved over his with slight pressure also felt a little bit desperate, as if Seungmin had been waiting to do this for a while. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Seungmins lower back and pulled him against himself, making Seungmin gasp for air before going in again for one last brush of lips. They looked each other in the eyes, both panting a little, but smiling, and Seungmins hands now resting on Hyunjins shoulders.

“Wow.” Hyunjins head was spinning, both from the fact that Seungmin just kissed him like that, and from the lack of oxygen during the kiss, and Hyunjins head and heart felt like they could explode. “Did I make you wait for too long?”

“No, _just_ long enough.” Seungmin smiled and Hyunjin swooned. “I, uhm, actually already knew you wrote the letters.”

Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion. “I know I was a little obvious the last few days, but--”

“I saw your handwriting on your shopping list, but I didn’t want to say anything.” Seungmin explained. “I thought I’d wait until you were comfortable with telling me.”

_Oh. That made sense._

Seungmin chuckled before continuing. “Although I have to say I sometimes felt a little guilty for not telling you that I knew, because you didn’t know if I liked you back, so I thought I would try to show you that more.” He smiled again. “But maybe I also got a little impatient after yesterday, so if you hadn’t told me today, I would tell _you_.”

Hyunjins mouth was open in awe, his brain trying to process all of the new info. _He already knew? So that’s why he was being even_ extra _nice after last Saturday, but then he didn’t know when he said I make him feel special?_ His heart swelled up thinking about every sweet thing Seungmin had done in the last few weeks while knowing that he wrote the letters and while not knowing.

Seungmin gently pushed Hyunjins jaw to make him close his mouth. “You’ll catch flies.” He laughed, and Hyunjin giggled along.

“Wait,” Hyunjin stopped himself, realizing something and snorting. “so discovering that I wrote the letters made you feel _unwell_?”

Seungmin made a fake offended look. “Well, in my defense, your letters were, like, _really_ sweet and, you know, very personal and intimate, so realizing the person you hoped _did_ actually write them is quite something to process.” 

Once again, Hyunjin was awestruck by the things Seungmin said. 

“And besides, I really hadn’t eaten a lot that morning.” 

“You hoped it was me?” 

“Yes.” Seungmin softly stroked Hyunjins cheek, making Hyunjins legs feel weak.

Thinking about the night before, Hyunjin came close again, now conscious of it, and kissed Seungmin again. It felt softer and a little more familiar than the first kiss, and now Seungmin held one hand behind Hyunjins head, fingers entwined in Hyunjins hair. It lasted shorter than the first one, but Hyunjin didn’t mind, the only thing he thought was that he was happy, and that he could get used to kissing Seungmin.

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**binkipinki :** ok i cant concentrate on my hw

 **binkipinki :** smeone pls tell me what was/is going on

**jeekies n jeggings :** i 2nd that

**chrispy chicken :** yeah

**monhi swag :** im surprised u havent figured it out channie

 **monhi swag :** w ur d8ective skillz

**but like a foxY :** yeah

**chrispy chicken :** :(

**monhi swag :** do i need to give a hint? 

**monhi swag :** i, whos not even in on the tea

**but like a foxY :** sure go ahead 

**monhi swag :** ok who is it about

**binkipinki :** jeongin?

**jeekies n jeggings :** seungmin right? 

**monhi swag :** 2 ppl

**chrispy chicken :** hyunjin and seungmin? 

**but like a foxY :** :) 

**binkipinki :** they r dead

**jeekies n jeggings :** WAIT

 **jeekies n jeggings :** jesis christ im dumb

**but like a foxY :** yeah i even told u ystrday

**binkipinki :** still dont get it

**but like a foxY :** all of u but to ji 2 times

**chrispy chicken :** oh is hyunjin confessing? 

**binkipinki :** ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**monhi swag :** jsus chrst guys

**jeekies n jeggings :** ye

**fissa felix :** jfjfjfjfjgngnjgfjfjgjgn

**jeekies n jeggings :** where r they

**but like a foxY :** we r gon leav them alone

**jeekies n jeggings :** yes sir

**monhi swag :** lets hope sngmn hasnt brushed his teeth 4 nothing ;) 

**but like a foxY :** im certain he hasnt

**monhi swag :** n his imagined scenarios will bcome real ;) 

**but like a foxY :** he rlly didnt want to w8 anymore

 **but like a foxY :** omfg mnho

**jeekies n jeggings :** wow innie getting all the deets

**but like a foxY :** i know Everything 

**monhi swag :** u knew bout his fantasies 2?

**chrispy chicken :** minho pls

**but like a foxY :** i know All that is Necessary 

**fissa felix :** i know lots 2 :) 

**fissa felix :** but only from jinnies perspective

**but like a foxY :** im Superior 

**binkipinki :** unfair :/

**but like a foxY :** didnt u get all the deets from chan

 **but like a foxY :** *dont u

**binkipinki :** a lil ye

**monhi swag :** care 2 share? 

**binkipinki :** i think u already know 

**fissa felix :** uwu

**monhi swag :** ye ok

**fissa felix :** evryones so cute 

**monhi swag :** thot u might know sme fantasies 2 ;) 

**chrispy chicken :** minho Pls

**but like a foxY :** minho still cute flixie? 

**fissa felix :** ye :) 

**monhi swag :** oh my sweet naive boi

 **monhi swag :** n its ok bin

 **monhi swag :** even i dont know them from ji

**chrispy chicken :** p l s

**but like a foxY :** 'even' 

**jeekies n jeggings :** p l s

**chrispy chicken :** diff topic pls 

**jeekies n jeggings :** r they back yet

**but like a foxY :** no

**monhi swag :** probably 2 busy making out

**fissa felix :** probably 2 busy being cute

**binkipinki :** as hynjn would say

 **binkipinki :** 2 types of ppl

**jeekies n jeggings :** i get it though

 **jeekies n jeggings :** i always think its hard 2 say gdbye 2 channie 2 

**chrispy chicken :** me 2 w jiji

**but like a foxY :** gross

**fissa felix :** cute uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**binkipinki :** 2 types of ppl 

**jeekies n jeggings :** chhaaannniieee

**chrispy chicken :** yeah sungie? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** wanna make hw 2gether

**monhi swag :** oh do i need 2 leave? 

**but like a foxY :** u sure u not gon distract eachothr? 

**chrispy chicken :** were just making hw? 

**monhi swag :** u sure? ;) 

**jeekies n jeggings :** maybe well get distacted a lil yeah but chan also helps

**chrispy chicken :** minho………………………. 

**but like a foxY :** 👀👀👀👀 

**monhi swag :** u r kinda contradicitng eachothr

**binkipinki :** ?? 

**but like a foxY :** ji says ull b distracting, but chans protesting

**jeekies n jeggings :** i think ur misinterpreting 'distracting' 

**monhi swag :** are we? ;) 

**chrispy chicken :** Pls

**but like a foxY :** we r Not the same mnho

**fissa felix :** im confused

**monhi swag :** whats ur interpretation then? 

**binkipinki :** same

**but like a foxY :** just sappy gross stuff

**monhi swag :** almsot the same

**but like a foxY :** almsot

**binkipinki :** chan has lost it i think

**jeekies n jeggings :** thats it

**fissa felix :** oh no chan :(

**jeekies n jeggings :** im coming now channie

**monhi swag** **:** omg

 **monhi swag :** this is just asking 4 it

**but like a foxY :** PLS LEAVE

**fissa felix :** …..........................

**binkipinki :** chan just threw his phone away

**but like a foxY :** lets throw mnho away 2

**monhi swag :** it was jiji who said it

**but like a foxY :** n u who ruined it

**jeekies n jeggings :** ............ 

**jeekies n jeggings :** n e way i saw minnie n jinnie in the hallway

**fissa felix :** ye he back

**jeekies n jeggings :** i told them to txt us! 

**sueng :** i didnt read but lets throw away mnho

**binkipinki :** deetz! 

**son long legs :** i confessed n he feels the same :) 

**jeekies n jeggings :** and?? 

**jeekies n jeggings :** hw gon hve to w8

**sueng :** :) 

**monhi swag :** did ur fantasies come tru

**sueng :** yes :) 

**sueng :** but prob not like u think

**fissa felix :** awwwwwwwwwwww

**son long legs :** minnie <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

**son long legs :** mine 2 :) 

**chrispy chicken :** awwwwwwwwwwwwww

**monhi swag :** nything more 2 say? 

**son long legs :** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**sueng :** :) <3 

**fissa felix :** cr yinngg

**son long legs :** did we miss smthing btw? 

**monhi swag :** ye

**but like a foxY :** mnho was gross

**binkipinki :** we talked bout u

**chrispy chicken :** well go do hw now

**fissa felix :** have fun! 

**monhi swag :** ;) 

**monhi swag :** bin if it gets wild in there ur wlcm here

**but like a foxY :** i Cannot. 

**monhi swag :** cmon its kinda funny 

**but like a foxY :** ye

**son long legs :** lets throw away minho

**sueng :** agree

**but like a foxY :** agree

**fissa felix :** :o

**monhi swag :** innies mood swings

**but like a foxY :** :) 

**fissa felix :** im going gaming bye gois uwu

**son long legs :** im going to attempt hw

 **son long legs :** attempt

 **son long legs :** but prob think about minnie <3 

**sueng :** :) <3 

**monhi swag :** ok then ill go be all dreamy bout my bf 2

**binkipinki :** n ill do hw :) 

**but like a foxY :** nice 1

**fissa felix, monhi swag**

**fissa felix :** hey

**monhi swag :** i thot u were gaming? 

**fissa felix :** im gonna but

 **fissa felix :** i wanted to ask

 **fissa felix :** you like binnie right? 

**monhi swag :** yes ofc hes my bf 

**fissa felix :** im serious

 **fissa felix :** i wont say anything but u dont have to tell me

**monhi swag :** no youre right

 **monhi swag :** i like him yeah

 **monhi swag :** is that wrong should i not have done this whole thing 

**fissa felix :** no! 

**fissa felix :** thats not what im saying at all

 **fissa felix :** i asked cus ur being so sweet w him

 **fissa felix :** which is good! 

**monhi swag :** oh okay :) 

**fissa felix :** i wanted to know if you were planninh on telling him

 **fissa felix :** bc of yesterday

**monhi swag :** oh yeah that

 **monhi swag :** im thinking about it 

**fissa felix :** bc binnie looked rlly happy holding ur hand after ur kiss

**monhi swag :** but if i ruin it before hlchd is off his back… 

**monhi swag :** he did huh……….. 

**monhi swag :** you think he likes me back? 

**fissa felix :** idk 4 sure but after yesterday i think u have a good chance

 **fissa felix :** n if he doesnt i dont think ull ruin it? 

**monhi swag :** i hope so

 **monhi swag :** bc i thought mayb hell be uncomf w the fake dating if he knew of my feelings

 **monhi swag :** w8 

**monhi swag :** then im being worse now that im not telling him? 

**monhi swag :** w8 i already had this convo w myself

 **monhi swag :** n w ji

**fissa felix :** minho. 

**fissa felix :** ur doing this 4 bin

 **fissa felix :** u havent made him uncomf 1ce

**monhi swag :** yea

**fissa felix :** but i get it

 **fissa felix :** but the fact that ur stressing so much about this shows u dont want to make him uncomf so if u just b honest w him i think itll b alright

 **fissa felix :** but also take ur time

**monhi swag :** thanks lixie ur an angel

**fissa felix :** uwu

 **fissa felix :** im gon game now 

**monhi swag :** ok have fun :) 

**monhi swag, swag heelchud**

**swag heelchud :** ok

 **swag heelchud :** i think u should tell bin how u feel

**monhi swag :**?

**swag heelchud :** dont play dumb

 **swag heelchud :** i know ur whole thing is fake

 **swag heelchud :** thats why i acted the way i did

**monhi swag :** i thought u were just jealous

**swag heelchud :** unlike what u may think

 **swag heelchud :** i do actually care for bin

**monhi swag :** why do u want me to tell him then

 **monhi swag :** so if he rejects me u get to try again?

**swag heelchud :** no 

**swag heelchud :** ill promise i wont try

 **swag heelchud :** i think he made it clear that he doesnt want to b w me

**monhi swag :** wow big shocker

**swag heelchud :** im trying to help u

**monhi swag :** how

**swag heelchud :** well mostly bin but

 **swag heelchud :** u shouldnt use me as an xcuse nymore

 **swag heelchud :** its not fair 4 bin

 **swag heelchud :** he should get the chance to choose 4 himself

**monhi swag :** yeah i know

 **monhi swag :** but why r u saying it now

**swag heelchud :** bc of the pic u send

 **swag heelchud :** n bc bin send he was happy

 **swag heelchud :** n contrary to ur believe i want him to b happy

 **swag heelchud :** u can like punch me or sumn if i dont keep my promise if u want

**monhi swag :** i was planning 2 nyway yeah

 **monhi swag :** but ok

 **monhi swag :** ill do it soon

**swag heelchud :** ok gd luck ig

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**binkipinki :** jfkgfn kdn h

 **binkipinki :** jisung is suffering

**but like a foxY :** lol

 **but like a foxY :** do tell

**binkipinki :** he was making sm kind of physics joke i think

 **binkipinki :** pickup line?

 **binkipinki :** nyway his goal was getting a kiss i think

 **binkipinki :** but now chan is just laughing

**son long legs :** lolllllll

**sueng :** thats hilarious

**but like a foxY :** ye

**binkipinki :** n evrytime chan tries to b serious n give a kiss

 **binkipinki :** he ends up laughing again

**fissa felix :** cute uwu

 **fissa felix :** gois im tryin to game n i keep being distracted

**binkipinki :** sorry had to share

**fissa felix :** no thank u 

**fissa felix :** i wanted to know

**son long legs :** but i see bins not doing hw like he said

 **son long legs :** n minho is?

**sueng :** how ironic

**but like a foxY :** or hes to busy dreaming bout his bf

**son long legs :** like me

**binkipinki :** i was distracted by chan laughing

**sueng :** :)

**fissa felix :** understandable

**but like a foxY :** ur doing well bin

 **but like a foxY :** keep provinding the Tea

**fissa felix, binkipinki**

**fissa felix :** hey

**binkipinki :** werent u gon game?

**fissa felix :** ye but ill postpone some further

**binkipinki :** okay whats up?

**fissa felix :** do u like minho

**binkipinki :** why?

**fissa felix :** just bc u were being so cute yesterday

**binkipinki :** i think so

 **binkipinki :** is that bad?

**fissa felix :** no!

 **fissa felix :** i just said u were being cute

**binkipinki :** ye but bc its fake 

**fissa felix :** hve u seen minho

**binkipinki :**?

**fissa felix :** minho has been fine w evrything right

**binkipinki :** ye but idk

 **binkipinki :** mayb he feels compelled 2

 **binkipinki :** n ive never asked him if he was comf

 **binkipinki :** omg have i been selfish?

**fissa felix :** bin.

 **fissa felix :** minho isnt one to do thngs he doesnt want

 **fissa felix :** or hide it if he doesnt like smthing

**binkipinki :** yeah ok

 **binkipinki :** but i dont rlly wnna think bout it

**fissa felix :** y not?

**binkipinki :** i get stressed bc idk what he thinks

**fissa felix :** hes been initiating things

**binkipinki :** ye but that doesnt mean nything

 **binkipinki :** thats just minho

**fissa felix :** k if u say so

 **fissa felix :** i think he atleast likes u a bit

**binkipinki :** i hope so

 **binkipinki :** but u go gaming n not worry bout me :)

**fissa felix :** u go think bout ur dreamy bf ;)

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**fissa felix :** sometimes.

**sueng :** felix werent u gonna game?

**monhi swag :** what does ur txt even mean

**son long legs :** hey ur alive again

**monhi swag :** ye 

**but like a foxY :** why u die

**binkipinki :** felix was that bout me?

**sueng :**?

**monhi swag :** thinking bout my dreamy bf as i said

**son long legs :** felix went gaming 4 real now

**but like a foxY :** what was he doing?

**son long legs :** idk, like on his phone or sumn

 **son long legs :** hes to focused now gaming so hes not answering

**sueng :** bin?

**binkipinki :** idk

**son long legs :** he always feels targeted ig

**binkipinki :** yeah

**son long legs :** felix was smiling though so dont think we need 2 worry

**sueng :** k good 

**monhi swag :** did felix txt u bin?

**binkipinki :** why?

 **binkipinki :** did he txt u?

**but like a foxY :** oh?

**son long legs :** …?

**monhi swag :** nvm

 **monhi swag :** but guess who also txtd me

**sueng :** so felix txtd u?

**monhi swag :** im not talking bout felix

**but like a foxY :** who txtd u then

**monhi swag :** heelchud

**binkipinki :** oh god what happened

**monhi swag :** nothing bad 4 1ce

**jeekies n jeggings :** i heard bin gasp

**chrispy chicken :** do i need to b worried?

**monhi swag :** no 

**but like a foxY :** what did he say

**son long legs :** do i need to interrupt felix again

**monhi swag :** i actually kind of want to talk w bin first

 **monhi swag :** in person

**binkipinki :** okay ill come over then

**chrispy chicken :** im worried

**jeekies n jeggings :** he said it wasnt bad though

**but like a foxY :** r u txting while sitting nxt to eachothr

**son long legs :** go kiss that boy chan

 **son long legs :** if u havent already

**jeekies n jeggings :** yes pls :D

**but like a foxY :** nice 1 hynjn

  
 **sueng :** dont txt just do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Next chapter is last chapter :O, I could've thrown all into this chapter but nah. Anyways hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Minho's very bad at wording things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Bin, just breathe and knock, maybe it isn’t what you think. He did as he thought and knocked softly. A little later the door opened and Changbin felt his heart rate spike.
> 
> “Ah, so it was you.” Minho smiled at him, calming him a little. “How much did you have to restrain those big arms of yours to knock that softly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Changbin goes to talk to Minho and will go through a rollercoaster of emotions. And we end with some jokes

_ Heelchud texted Minho back? And it wasn’t bad? What could it be?  _ Changbin thought nervously as he walked over to Minhos room.  _ What if he said he would leave me alone and Minho wants to break up now?  _ His heart sank with the thought of going back to how they were before all of this and having to pretend it never happened, he didn’t want that.  _ I think that means you like him, Bin.  _

He found himself already standing before the door, but dreading to knock, he wasn’t ready to confess so suddenly, he _just_ consciously realized his feelings. _Okay Bin, just breathe and knock, maybe it isn’t what you think._ He did as he thought and knocked softly. A little later the door opened and Changbin felt his heart rate spike.

“Ah, so it  _ was  _ you.” Minho smiled at him, calming him a little. “How much did you have to restrain those big arms of yours to knock that softly?”

Changbin chuckled, but couldn’t shake his nervousness. “Everything okay? What did Heelchud send?” 

If Minho joked around, everything was fine like he said right?  _ Or is he joking because things are bad?  _ Changbin was an expert in stressing himself out.

“Yes everything’s okay, better than okay even.” Minho said, but didn’t sound that happy. 

The taller sat down own his bed and sighed.

“Heelchud knows it’s fake.” 

_ Oh shit.  _ Changbins heart sank even more, this was even worse than breaking up.  _ But then why did Minho say it wasn’t bad for once? Only so that the rest wouldn’t worry? _

“But he says it’s clear that you don’t like him back, so he won’t try to win you over anymore.” Minho continued and grinned. “And he says I can punch him if he does.”

Changbin pushed Minho over and slapped him.

“Why did you say it like that! You gave me a heart attack you idiot!” 

Minho laughed as Changbin shook him around. 

“Sorry! Sorry.” Minho grabbed the hands that were slapping him, but didn’t push Changbin off him. “I said everything was okay, though. You’re free again now.”

Minho laughed a bit, but Changbin didn’t find it funny. He let his arms relax and sat down on the thighs of the boy who was still laying under him and holding his hands.

“Relieved?” Minho asked.

“Yeah.” Changbin half-lied. He was relieved he didn’t have to worry about Heelchud anymore, but the truth was he hadn’t been worrying about Heelchud since he had fake kissed Minho.

“Bin.” Minho said in a way that made Changbins heart clench. 

_ Why does he still say my name like that?  _ He looked at Minho, which was a bad idea for his heart, because Minho looked worried.

“What’s wrong?”

Minho softly stroked his hand, then stopped and let go of his hands.  _ Oh yeah, we’re over now.  _ They hadn’t said it literally, but what else could Minho have meant with ‘you’re free now’?

“It’s just…” Changbin wasn’t ready to tell the truth yet. “Can we trust Heelchud?”

He knew it wasn’t fair to try and stretch this, the only thing Minho had done was help him and now he was trying to force him into doing it for even longer. Even though Minho had said they didn’t need to stop as soon as possible, Changbin felt bad for lying.

“I get that you’re afraid that he’ll do creepy things again and I don’t trust Heelchud either,” Minho grabbed his hands again,  _ gosh what is he doing?  _ “but he said I can punch him if he does anything to you, which I  _ will _ , so I think he’s speaking the truth.” 

That was right, if Heelchud admitted to knowing it was fake, but also said that he knew Changbin didn’t like him back, he gave Minho every reason to punch him if he tried anything with him. 

“But shouldn’t we go on for a little longer?” Changbin felt a little dumb for being so desperate, but he couldn’t help it, he hoped Minho got his signals. “Just to be sure?--”

“No.” 

Changbin flinched at the harsh answer and felt tears form in his eyes.  _ Keep it together, Bin. Jeez, Minho’s finally stating his boundaries and now you’re sad about it? _

“Because it’s not fair to you.” Minho continued and pushed himself upright.

Changbin quickly removed himself from his thighs.  _ God you’re really stupid huh, Bin? Wait-- did he say it’s not fair to  _ me _?  _ He looked at Minho in confusion.

“It’s not fair to  _ me _ ? But I asked you to.”

“I know, but until now I told myself I did this for you, to keep Heelchud away, but now that Heelchud says he’ll back off, I cannot do that anymore.” 

Changbin couldn’t look at Minho anymore without feeling like he’ll cry, Minhos words made him feel extremely bad and guilty.

“Bin?” 

_ Shit.  _ A tear fell from his cheek and he felt a soft hand wiping it away. He turned away from Minho.

“Don’t do that.” He sniffed.  _ Why am I so weak?  _ “It’ll make me feel even worse for having made you do all this without ever asking if  _ you  _ were comfortable.” 

“W-what? Bin, no-- oh my god I’m so dumb.” Minho hesitantly placed a hand on Changbins. “You have  _ never  _ made me feel uncomfortable, I told you I was okay with everything, right?”

Minho tried to make eye contact, but Changbin couldn’t do it yet.

“I didn’t say no because I hated the fake dating, although I get now that you thought that way because I suck at wording things as we have established already.” Minho chuckled softly. “But it’s quite the opposite, actually.”

Now Changbin looked at Minho, his vision still blurry from the tears. “What?”

Minho grabbed his hand now tightly. “I mean that I actually  _ liked  _ the fake dating, maybe a little too much…”

Changbin blinked to try and see Minho sharp again.

“Because I like you, Bin. That’s why I don’t want to fake date anymore, I want to do it for real, and else I don’t want to do this to you anymore.” 

Changbin was speechless.  _ So he likes me too? He was just wording it real bad again? _ He pushed Minho over and began slapping him again.

“You idiot! I thought you absolutely  _ hated  _ the fake dating!” Through his blurry vision he could see Minho looking at him with big eyes. “Weren’t my desperate attempts to keep it going enough for you to just say it? Or at least  _ begin  _ with saying that you’d like to continue too or something!”

“Are you saying you want to date for real too?” Minho said in disbelief in between flinches, and, again, grabbed Changbins hands to stop the slapping.

Changbin, also again, relaxed himself the same way as before and sighed.

“Yes you dumby.” He intertwined their fingers and pouted.

“ _ I’m  _ the dumby?” Minho looked fake offended. “I thought I was the obvious one? I have liked you since the beginning, Bin. I’m not trying to flex or anything, but since when have you liked me?”

Changbins eyes grew wide.  _ Since the beginning? He has to be exaggerating right? Or not?  _ He thought about all the times Minho gave him a kiss and asked him if he was okay, but  _ he  _ was the one who fake kissed him.  _ Maybe he was afraid to  _ because  _ he liked you. _

“I really admitted it to myself, uhm, when I just walked over here.” He felt embarrassed admitting that, but it was the truth. “But the feelings were there earlier.” 

Minho smiled and pushed himself upright again, his face coming closer to Changbins, and he let go of Changbins hands to cup his cheeks instead, making Changbins stomach flip and his heartbeat speed up. 

“I’m just glad the feelings are there in the first place.” Minho softly stroked his thumbs over Changbins cheeks, and they both smiled.

Their faces were so close, Changbin felt the warmth of Minhos breath on his skin, and he rested his hands on Minhos waist. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minho whispered, coming a bit closer while alternating his gaze between Changbins eyes and lips. 

“Yes.” 

Changbin closed his eyes and felt Minhos soft lips on his. They finally got to kiss for real, not just besides the mouth or without moving. The way Minho kissed him still felt a little hesitant and he slowly pulled away too soon for Changbins liking, so he pulled himself closer by wrapping his arms around Minhos waist and he went in for another kiss. Minho let out a short sound of surprise but quickly returned the kiss, making Changbin melt against the other. Butterflies raged through his stomach when Minho deepened their kiss and every time he saw Minho when he opened his eyes and gasped for air. Changbin was now glad their fake dating was over. 

* * *

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**jeekies n jeggings :** guys channie is too worried to properly kiss me :(

**chrispy chicken :** sorry sungie i swear i want to

**jeekies n jeggings :** i know <3

**fissa felix :** i cant game in peace can i

**fissa felix :** well thats also my fault

**fissa felix :** but i dont think u have to worry chan

**son long legs :** u know what heelchud sent?

**fissa felix :** no, but minho said its not bad

**chrispy chicken :** what if he just said that not to worry us?

**sueng :** if it was bad he would want to talk with all of us right?

**jeekies n jeggings :** felix u txted w them right?

**fissa felix :** maybe

**fissa felix :** thats why i also think we dont have to worry

**but like a foxY :** y did u txt them

**fissa felix :** i dont think i can say but they didnt say anything worrying

**sueng :** heelchud txted minho right?

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah

**sueng :** what if he just finally admitted that bin doesnt like him after that pic minho send?

**chrispy chicken :** i hope so

**fissa felix :** that would be ideal

**chrispy chicken :** if thats the case theyr probs discussing what theyll do now

**son long legs :** yeah

**but like a foxY :** yeah so u can go kiss ji now?

**chrispy chicken :** after i know from them evrythings okay

**chrispy chicken :** i want to do it properly

**chrispy chicken :** not w smthing else on my mind 

**fissa felix :** i bet jis giving him all the kithies now

**son long legs :** yeah

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeah i was <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**sueng :** well if felix says its okay im going back to trying to do my hw

**sueng :** theyll eventually message us

**chrispy chicken :** good idea

* * *

**binkipinki :** guys did u k now

**binkipinki :** minho kdjgn jkdn hdhtthtj

**chrispy chicken :** is everything okay do inedd to cme over??

**binkipinki :** minhos vjketjnjgthjt

**but like a foxY :** is he having a stroke

**binkipinki :** veryinfdhdht

**sueng :** minhos very?

**binkipinki :** minhos the sweetest best most amazing prettiest most handsome cute boyfriend in the universe

**son long legs :** minho give bin his phone back

**jeekies n jeggings :** gkjdngjkn hdn khnd

**fissa felix :** so everythings okay?

**monhi swag :** minhos very bad at wording things

**binkipinki :** hey

**but like a foxY :** loollllllll payback

**chrispy chicken :** so everythings okay?

**chrispy chicken :** ?

**son long legs :** i can hear screaming in the room next to us

**son long legs :** think thats bin

**jeekies n jeggings :** bet theyr fighting for their phones

**fissa felix :** w8 he said ‘boyfriend’

**but like a foxY :** so they r real bfs now?

**jeekies n jeggings :** guuyyyyssssssssssssss

**monhi swag :** yeah we are :)

**binkipinki :** yeah :)

**fissa felix :** wow 3 pairs in 1 day man

**chrispy chicken :** what did heelchud say?

**chrispy chicken :** n why did bin scream?

**binkipinki :** he tickled me

**monhi swag :** he said that he knew our thing was fake and that he got that bin didnt like him and that i should confess my feelings so bin could choose 4 himself what he wanted

**but like a foxY :** wow

**binkipinki :** that last too?

**monhi swag :** yeah he noticed sooner than u 

**binkipinki :** bc u were being confusing w ur words

**jeekies n jeggings :** so what happend w u?

**monhi swag :** i told him almost all that hlchd said n then he said he wanted to continue the fake dating bc he didnt trust hlchd 

**binkipinki :** but he began w that hchd knew its fake n then paused bfore saying the rest

**monhi swag :** then i said i didnt want to continue the fake dating

**binkipinki :** that he couldnt now hlchd said he would leave me alone

**monhi swag :** n then he cried bc he loves me

**binkipinki :** bc i thought he hated the whole thing

**monhi swag :** but i told him i couldnt bc i actually like him n then he called me dumb for not noticing that he liked me 2 while he only realized on the way here

**binkipinki :** but the feelings were there earlier

**monhi swag :** but the feelings were there earlier

**fissa felix :** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**monhi swag :** then we kissed :)

**jeekies n jeggings :** cute

**son long legs :** how were u so in sync w typing

**monhi swag :** i got him captured

**binkipinki :** his phones basically in my face

**but like a foxY :** so

**but like a foxY :** chan n ji were the first 2 sort of confess but r the last 2 kiss

**sueng :** well nows the time

**monhi swag :** do it 

**fissa felix :** im guessing they r doing it now

**but like a foxY :** finally

**son long legs :** oh yeah minnie

**sueng :** yeah jinnie?

**son long legs :** wanna have movie night evry friday 2?

**fissa felix :** *d8 night

**sueng :** yes ofc <3

**sueng :** n outside of that ill take u out on d8s too

**son long legs :** me 2!

**but like a foxY :** then ill come crash w u lixie 

**fissa felix :** shall we do 8 night every other week 2?

**but like a foxY :** or the othr way round

**binkipinki :** sure

**fissa felix :** :D

**monhi swag :** hell yeah 8 night was fun

**sueng :** sure

**fissa felix :** ye we c the beautiful things it brought 4th

**son long legs :** yeah

**but like foxY :** ill prepare myself 4 gross things then

**monhi swag :** u can look 4ward 2 me embarrassing sngmn more 

**but like a foxY :** :)

**sueng :** >:(

**son long legs :** oh no

**binkipinki :** ye hynjn were u aware it was bout u?

**monhi swag :** unless sngmn had any other fantasies?

**son long legs :** uh idk wasnt thinking

**sueng :** pls leave minho it was bout hyunjin only

**monhi swag :** well hynjn u know what 2 do then ;)

**but like a foxY :** r ji n chan still kissing? 

**fissa felix :** let them uwu

**jeekies n jeggings :** channie didnt disappoint uwu

**chrispy chicken :** ji neither

**jeekies n jeggings :** ooh! more 8 nigth?

**monhi swag :** nigth

**chrispy chicken :** fun!

**sueng :** nigth

**but like a foxY :** nigth

**son long legs :** night

**binkipinki :** lol

**fissa felix :** :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**sueng :** btw minho

**sueng :** i can also play the game of embarrassing u

**sueng :** especially if u always choose dare

**monhi swag :** its on

**chrispy chicken :** oh god

**monhi swag :** evryones my target xcept 4 lixie, bin n innie

**chrispy chicken :** oh god

**jeekies n jeggings :** me 2 minho??

**monhi swag :** but especially u sngmn

**but like a foxY :** im in in the competition

**jeekies n jeggings :** its on then

**binkipinki :** competition?

**monhi swag :** well mayb bin 2

**but like a foxY :** evryones my target xcept lxie

**fissa felix :** :D

**monhi swag :** its just 2 fun to make him flustered

**son long legs :** oh god indeed

**chrispy chicken :** its already almost dinner time

**chrispy chicken :** bin u coming soon?

**monhi swag :** oh i have to hurry then ;)

**but like a foxy :** PLS LEAVE

**sueng :** PLS LEAVE

**monhi swag :** they r asking 4 it

**son long legs :** PLS LEAVE

**monhi swag :** chan ull hurry so jisung comes soon 2?

**chrispy chicken :** PLS LEAVE

**but like a foxY :** PLS LEAVE

**binkipinki :** IM LEAVING NOW

**jeekies n jeggings :** i dont want 2 cme back now

**monhi swag :** sorry i had 2

**sueng :** PLS LEAVE

**fissa felix :** ………………………………….

**son long legs :** PLS LEAVE

**but like a foxY :** just go live w chan n bin jiji

**jeekies n jeggings :** im considering

**sueng :** luckily he shut up now

**jeekies n jeggings :** but bin hasnt returned yet so mayb hes keeping him hostage

**jeekies n jeggings :** n i need 2 sacrifice myself 4 the return of bin

**fissa felix :** that would b very brave of u ji

**jeekies n jeggings :** 4 the greater good

**sueng :** i can do without them

**son long legs :** ye

**monhi swag :** i was just tryin 2 giv a gdbye kiss :(

**monhi swag :** but i got 1 :)

**monhi swag :** eventually

**but like a foxY :** lol

**monhi swag :** ji pls 

**monhi swag :** im ur soulmate

**jeekies n jeggings :** okay yeah

**but like foxY :** that was way 2 easy

**monhi swag :** im irresistible ;)

**jeekies n jeggings :** i changed my mind

**chrispy chicken :** he already left though

**jeekies n jeggings :** okay the Love of my Life just xposed me so i changed my mind again

**binkipinki :** i see him walking to his room

**chrispy chicken :** oh no,,,,,,,,,,,,

**jeekies n jeggings :** Sayonara

**son long legs :** the Drama

**chrispy chicken :** Forgive me Jisung

**fissa felix :** :o

**fissa felix :** what will happen

**jeekies n jeggings :** y would i 4give the 1 who betrayed me

**binkipinki :** ji hes actually stressing over here

**monhi swag :** he just came back but is running away again now

**but like a foxY :** the Plot Thickens

**monhi swag :** he threw his phone at me n ran away

**sueng :** ahaha

**binkipinki :** he stormed in here n is now giving kisses 2 chan while apologizing

**fissa felix :** sweeties uwu

**binkipinki :** hes saying ‘sorry i love u but i need to return 2 my homeland b4 dinner’

**son long legs :** kjnrgndhkjtnjhnd rgtkhn g th

**binkipinki :** now hes dramatically saying gdbye

**binkipinki :** ‘c u again soon my Love’

**binkipinki :** chans flustered

**fissa felix :** jisung ur a legend

**monhi swag :** hes back

**jeekies n jeggings :** :D

**sueng :** well im gon make dinner guys

**binkipinki :** ill c if i can fix chan

**son long legs :** lets make dinner 2 lixie

**fissa felix :** yea talk 2 u guys l8r

**fissa felix :** all of u love birds <3

**fissa felix :** n innie <3

**but like a foxY :** :)

**monhi swag :** l8r h8rz

**jeekies n jeggings :** l8r uwu

  
**chrispy chicken :** l8r everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Please tell me how you guys have liked it :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://kokoskwark.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kokoskwark?s=09)


End file.
